


Eroninja: Little Black Book by TheLemonSage

by Setsunatama3



Series: eroninja [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Multi, Smut, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 83,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsunatama3/pseuds/Setsunatama3
Summary: Short vignettes which offer glimpses into the world of Eroninja, and insights into what is to come.
Series: eroninja [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598455





	1. Chapter 1: Page 63: Karui

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the lemon sage](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+lemon+sage).

> i am posting this cause everyone needs to see his work it is a brilliant example of smut

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Also this story is a lemon fiction therefore is intended for people of a legal age from wherever they come from. So if these type of stories offend then stop reading now. Thanks.**  
  
**Author’s Note: Hello everyone. Recently StikyfinkaZ-003 has created a group dedicated to Eroninja, and while I do plan to post the Main Story of there, since I’d hate to see the group shut down or suspended, I figured I’d come up with a way to make my own contributions. Hence, the Little Black Book series, it’ll be a bunch of short stories giving insights into characters that have yet to really appear. It’ll jump around chronologically quite a bit since the series will kind of depend on what I feel like writing, but I’ll try to give some idea of when the events are taking place. Also, with it depending on my muse don’t expect a lot of quick updates since I’ll be concentrating on both Eroninja and Eroninja: Limelight.**  
  
**Eronija: Little Black Book**  
  
**Chapter 1: Page 63: Karui**  
  
Takes place around halfway through chapter 56. Also, some spoilers for what happens in 56 can be found at the end. If you reach the part with Tsunade and Kiyomi and don’t want to know what will be happening then stop reading  
  
Kin sat hunched over the Little Black Book as she and Rin called the new Bingo Book that they were working out of in their task of gathering intelligence on potential targets. A task which they had taken over as Tayuya had become Koyuki’s manager in order to help infiltrate Iwa by filming her next movie in Earth Country. The two kunoichi rather than splitting up, had decided the best way to accomplish their goal was to work in tandem. Therefore, they each would observe a particular target through various means.  
  
The book they were using differed from the one that Tsunade had provided for Tayuya in that it abandoned the concept of dividing women into the category of Wants and Needs. The reason for this was due to women like Tsunami, who although would have fallen into the Want category, had proven to be as passionate about Naruto’s ambition as any of the women that were originally tagged as Needs for it to be accomplished.  
  
Kin knew she and Rin counted themselves in that category of Naruto’s lovers as well. She smiled as she thought about the upcoming grand opening of the Whirling Tides Manor, where both Rin and she would be working as caterers. Kin figured it would be a grand opportunity for both of Naruto’s talent scouts, as Tayuya had christened the position they held, to get eyes on some of the rulers of the many countries that made up the Elemental Nations.  
  
However, the event was still a couple of weeks away so Kin’s thoughts returned to the woman that they were currently observing who was a Kumogakure kunoichi named Karui. Kin had the fun job of working as a waitress at a local watering hole. While Rin was working at a Hot-Spring that most of the kunoichi in the village favored, including their target. Kin thought about some of her observations and concluded that for the most part Karui was a tomboy who considered herself one of the guys. Whenever the shinobi of the village gathered, Karui would drink and celebrate as hard as any of the men there. She also had something of a temper being the cause of more than one brawl at the bar. Generally, they were caused as she tried to hit her teammate Omoi with whatever she had available which he often would dodge causing her to hit someone else. Most times, she would quickly apologize, but should the unintended target mouth off, she’d quickly get in that person’s face as well.  
  
Yet, despite her tomboyish attitude there was a certain part of her that wanted a handsome young man to come in and sweep her off her feet. Kin had seen more than a few men try to approach Karui, but they always did so like she was a tomboy, who while not into women, they thought she would treat sex as a casual proposition.  
  
Writing her own observations, Kin noted, _“Subject has been approached several times about enjoying a one night stand after a night of revelry. She often refuses politely, unless provoked, but when she is unaware that she is being observed she can be seen exhibiting signs of disappointment. Disappointment that stems from her wishing to be wined and dined like a woman despite her outwardly boyish demeanor. Or, even her claims to the contrary of that being what she wants.”_  
  
Kin looked over what she wrote before book marking the page. Needing to get going for her shift she hid the book in a vent before she locked up the apartment behind her as stepped into the hall. While she made her way to her waitressing job, she briefly wondered if Naruto ever read what she wrote, but she wouldn’t be surprised to learn that he didn’t. While Naruto knew what they were doing, Kin suspect that the reason he didn’t avail himself of the knowledge that they collected was because then he would be coming off as phony to the woman that he was trying to charm. Knowing that the key to Naruto’s success thus far was due to his sincerity, she didn’t feel that the task she was performing was a waste of time. Although, she did wonder what the information that she was gathering was being used for.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Rin pulled the Little Black Book out of the vent where they stashed it when not filling it out. Heading to the sole desk in the small studio apartment that she shared with Kin, she thought about what she would write as she recalled her observations of Karui at the hotspring.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
“That over-analyzing annoying prick,” Karui said heatedly as she sat submerged in the water of the Hotsprings allowing Rin to observe her from the men’s side as she had shut down the men’s baths to clean them while her target was soaking. She noted how Karui’s hands reached up to her chest under the water as she added more softly, “He didn’t have to point out how small my breasts are when compared to Samui’s again.”  
  
“Did you say something?” the blonde woman in question asked as she appeared from the changing room.  
  
“No,” Karui said quickly pulling her hands from her chest.  
  
Samui nodded as she sat in the water as well, sighing contently as it soothed her tired muscles from the day’s training exercises. The two sat in silence until the blonde kunoichi said, “You and Omoi are getting along as well as ever.”  
  
Karui felt her eye twitch as she said, “That idiot. He drives me crazy with those stupid scenarios his mind dreams up. Although…”  
  
Samui looked at Karui with a look of expectation as she waited for the dark-skinned red-head to finish her thought. When that didn’t happen she prompted Karui by saying, “Although, what?”  
  
“Well, maybe there is something to his theory that the Leaf replaced you with a body-double or something,” Karui said studying her teammate’s reaction. “Ever since you came back from that escort mission you went on you’ve seemed less…”  
  
“Cool,” Samui supplied diplomatically. She smiled amused when the amber-eyed woman nodded, which Karui did find rather strange as Samui said, “It was a rather strange leap of logic for him to make especially since his primary evidence was that I haven’t complained about any stiffness in my shoulders recently. Although if you two keep acting the way you do, I’m sure it will return.”  
  
Karui grew annoyed as she made the excuse for pounding on her teammate, “Well, he didn’t need to say that I wouldn’t find it strange because my breasts weren’t big enough to cause my shoulders to grow stiff when I told him to stop overthinking things.” The red-head studied her teammate as she added, “But, be that as it may. You haven’t been complaining about it, and you know as well as I do that when a person returns from enemy territory you should be alert for any changes in behavior just in case they have been replaced.”  
  
Karui was shocked by the frown that marred Samui’s beautiful features as well as the sadness in her voice as she asked, “Is that still how you see the Leaf and Sand?”  
  
“Why wouldn’t I?” she asked her teammate, “This whole alliance concept sounds good on paper, but it’s only a matter of time before it falls apart. When you get right down to it, we and the Leaf are like oil and water. Even if you shake things up like how Akatsuki did when they attacked Bee-Sensei. We’ll eventually separate again; it’s the natural state of affairs between us and the Leaf.”  
  
Samui sighed, and leaned her head back as she sank deeper into the water. “I hope you’re wrong.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I found myself an excellent masseur while I was in the Leaf,” Samui said in a manner that conveyed the pleasure she had felt at Naruto’s hands. “Perhaps, the next time we are there I’ll introduce you to him.”  
  
“Wait, you’re saying you let some guy feel you up while you were on that escort mission?”  
  
Samui looked up and met her teammates amber eyes as she said, “He did a very thorough job, and is the reason the stiffness in my shoulders is gone.”  
  
“Um, thanks but no thanks,” Karui said pulling herself out of the water, “I’m not sure I want some stranger rubbing his hands all over me.”  
  
“Suit yourself,” Samui said as her teammate walked back to the changing area. “I’ll be glad to take you if you ever change your mind. Opening yourself to new experiences I think you’ll find is the best way to change what you perceive as the natural state of relations between us and the Leaf.”  
  
Karui smirked as she looked over her shoulder as she said amused, “Jeez, that must have been a hell of a massage.”  
  
She could hear the wide smile on Samui’s face as the woman that most of the men of Kumo thought of as an Ice Maiden said, “It was.” Despite her early words about how she didn’t want someone rubbing their hands over her body, she was extremely curious as to what kind of man’s touch could melt Samui’s usually cool disposition.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Rin wore a smile as she could imagine just how great a massage Samui’s insides had received from Naruto’s kneading rod. Her body grew flushed as she recalled her own experiences with it, but figuring that she should handle her business before pleasure she wrote in the Little Black Book.  
  
_“Karui, like most Kumogakure Shinobi, seems to believe that the current improved relations between Konoha and Kumo is only temporary in nature. In the words of my predecessor, I recommend a good hard fucking to realign her world view. She has shown some insecurity about her figure, but only in comparison to Samui’s and usually brought about by a thoughtless comment from her teammate. Not something that I imagine will be of much use in seducing her. Still, she has noticed and appears curious about the changes that she has witnessed in her teammate’s personality. That curiosity should be enough to at least spark an interest in the person behind those changes given the right circumstances. Something Samui herself seems interested in setting up.”_  
  
Rin closed the book after channeling chakra to a seal found inside the cover in order to alert Tsunade that they were finished with the newest entry. She then returned it to the vent and began making a meal for her living companion and herself when she heard a soft poofing sound as the book was summoned to Konoha via the same seal.  
  
Rin hummed while cooking as she wondered what path it would be that led Karui into Naruto’s life as a lover. She knew she may be counting her chickens before they hatched, but she had little doubt that at some point the Kumo Kunoichi would find herself in a situation where she would be drawn in. After all, while she knew Naruto wasn’t necessarily making use of the information that Kin and she was gathering. He had lovers that would and if Karui needed a little push when the time came the information they gathered could prove useful.  
  
***********************************************Spoilers for Chapter 56 *****************************************************  
  
Tsunade watched as Kiyomi finished reading the file that she had created about Karui from the information which she had transcribed from the Bingo Book. “Interesting,” the Bijuu said, “I’m surprised at how it appears Samui is already trying to convert her teammate.”  
  
Tsunade smirked as she recalled hearing from Hinata just how passionate the Kumo kunoichi had been during a foursome she had partaken in with her, just before Naruto had left for his current mission. “I’m not,” the Hokage said, “It seems Mabui’s hope that Naruto would make her comfortable in her own skin has been realized and then some.”  
  
Her amusement vanished as it was replaced by concern which Kiyomi upon noticing said, “Sending Naruto to the Land of Vegetables is the smart play here Tsunade.”  
  
Tsunade nodded as her head told her that it was, but her heart couldn’t help the concern that she was feeling. “I know. There may have been no survivors of the Hidden Flower Village that Yurinojo established after he aided Naruto, Chouji, and Hinata in defeating the Criminal Brothers, but the villages surrounding it are claiming that they felt an immense chakra that could only be Bijuu in origin.”  
  
“Which we know can’t be the case,” Kiyomi pointed out. “I appreciate that you didn’t bother asking if we did have something to do with it.”  
  
Tsunade nodded as she said, “I have no doubts about those that are aligned with Naruto and…”  
  
“And,” Kiyomi prompted as the Hokage trailed off.  
  
“I fully believed you would have offered up those unaligned if you suspected they had a hand in it,” Tsunade finished. Getting up from her seat she said, “Still, the people are insisting that it could only be a Bijuu and their mentioning seeing red chakra lighting up the sky where the Flower Village stood doesn’t help matters. As a result, people are suggesting that a jinchuriki might be involved and I don’t need to remind you that at present there are only two villages that have them.”  
  
Kiyomi nodded as at present the Leaf and Kumo were the only two villages with Jinchuriki, although both Fu and Yugito technically didn’t fit into that category any further having absorbed the power of Bijuu bodies they had contained once the Tailed Beast’s Wills had taken residence in their human forms. “Due to the Land of Noodles being absorbed by Earth Country, the Land of Vegetables now borders it. This is just the type of misdirection play that Iwagakure would use to sow chaos in order to step in so they can claim to be quelling it. By pointing a finger at a jinchuriki they may be hoping to cast doubt on Kumo and Konoha to legitimize any claims they make.”  
  
“Which is why it is fortunate that Lady Haruna reached out to us,” Tsunade said, “and why I sent Naruto and Fu. But, this crisis is almost tailored made to require a jinchuriki’s presence and as such I can’t help but suspect Kabuto’s involved.”  
  
“Even if he is,” Kiyomi said reassuringly, “Naruto wouldn’t have sat back knowing Haruna was facing a threat capable of destroying an entire village. You’ve made your concerns known to him, and he’ll be on his guard.” Tsunade sighed but inclined her head at the Bijuu’s point prompting Kiyomi to say, “Now getting back to this Karui, is there a strategic benefit for having her join?”  
  
“Outside of having another kunoichi come around to our ambition from the team trained by the Raikage’s tag-partner. I do not see one. I was going to recommend simply sitting back and letting Samui handle making the introductions if that is indeed what she intends to do.”  
  
“I concur,” Kiyomi said while standing, “Please let me know when Naruto’s scouts make their next report. I would be particularly interested should they uncover a strategist that we could avail ourselves of.”  
  
Tsunade was a little surprised by Kiyomi’s statement so asked, “Why’s that?”  
  
“As we grow closer to our goal, one can expect that the resistance we will encounter will only grow stronger by champions of the status quo. While I for one have little doubt we will triumph, it would be nice if we could stop reacting to those threats and begin to get in front of them before they arise,” Kiyomi answered before bowing politely and then teleporting out of Tsunade’s office in a burst of flame.  
  
Tsunade gave Kiyomi’s words some serious thought as she couldn’t help agreeing with the Bijuu. She knew of a perfect candidate for such a position. However, while the woman had been just as skilled a tactician as her husband before retiring to start a family, ever since his death, she had shown very little of the drive that she had once possessed. Instead, Yoshino Nara currently seemed more like her son before his becoming a chunin as she put in just enough effort towards her duties to not be reprimanded.  
  
Still having once been at less than her best as a result of experiencing the loss of those she loved, she knew just how quickly a woman bound to Naruto could turn things around. Figuring the woman still needed time to grieve, Tsunade nonetheless put Yoshino’s name at the top of the list of those who had the skillset necessary to plan a more encompassing strategy to bring the Harem’s ambition to fruition.  
  
**Author’s Note 1/31/16: Hello Everyone. These Little Black Book chapters were originally only going to appear on my Deviantart account and the Official Group: http://eroninjaofficial1.deviantart.com/. But, for some reason Chapter 4 was taken down by the Mod’s. Thus I’ve decided to also begin posting them here. I’ll still give Deviantart first crack. But they will eventually come here as well. For those unaware, these LBB chapters give insights about what is to come, and places that haven’t necessarily been explored yet as The Family’s ambition hasn’t reached them. Obviously, this chapter is a little behind the curve, but I’ll eventually get everything up to date here. I figure it might take a few days since the main consideration is getting the new chapter out.**  
  
**Also, let me take a moment to thank everyone that takes the time to review. So until next time take care. Sincerely, The Lemon Sage**


	2. Chapter 2: The Women of Kanji’s Harem

**Chapter 2: The Women of Kanji’s Harem**  
  
  
**Events take place just before and after Chapter 61: Grand Opening**  
  
  
Kin looked at the book that she had compiled of the women whom she had researched in the aftermath of the raid on Kanji’s compound. Tsunade had asked her for a final threat assessment of the women that had been a part of Kanji’s harem. In total Kanji had managed to kidnap and/or enslave close to sixty women. Most of those women had simply been taken based solely on looks and had fortunately been reunited with their families and loved ones.  
  
  
The reason for the threat assessment though was that some of the women were dangerous, and whereas most had been civilians who had no idea how Kanji had controlled them. A few might have developed an idea or had come to learn the truth, which could put Naruto and his lovers at risk. Fortunately, the majority of the women she had looked into did not have a clue as to the truth of what had bound them to Kanji as he had been relatively secretive with that knowledge. But there had been one at least that had helped abduct some of the women and had often watched Kanji despoil his captives binding them to him. She had been present when Naruto had appeared in Kanji’s compound to rescue Tayuya. At the moment, it appeared that she had yet to share her knowledge and had dropped off the Earth completely, but Kin decided to delve into her last since she was likely the biggest threat.  
  
  
The other reason Tsunade had requested it was because some of the women were skilled warriors and after suffering as they had, might become threats to the world at large. Looking at the list she put together she was about to start going into detail but stopped as her partner said, “Oh wow, we are going to look too cute as servers.”  
  
  
Kin turned towards a just showered Rin. Wearing only a towel, Rin held up the black business cut cocktail dress that they were to wear during the opening ceremony of the Whirling Tides Manor. “You seem awfully excited for a night of serving lords and such drinks.”  
  
  
Rin smiled as she said, “I guess I’m just catching the excitement you can feel in the village. Remember, this night isn’t just for the privileged. Since almost the entire village are part owners, because they helped supply the extra revenue needed. They’ll also be attending, and have been celebrating all day.”  
  
  
“Plus it will give us a chance to get close to a few of the Daimyo that Naruto may need to seduce in the future,” Kin said mission oriented.  
  
  
Her tone caused Rin to pout before saying, “You’re no fun. All you do is think about work.”  
  
  
Kin let a serious look appear on her face for a moment, before letting it fade in favor of lustful grin as she replied, “Work hard…”  
  
  
“…Play hard,” Rin finished for her before adding, “We’re going to have to have Naruto reward his two sexy scouts.”  
  
  
The dark haired former Sound-nin nodded before stating, “That goes without saying. But first it turns out that Tsunade is going to be attending so I need to finish this report. Thanks to that tip you dug up, we finally have located one of the missing women. I think she’s going to want to investigate that one herself.”  
  
  
Rin nodded as Kin turned back to her threat assessment so pulled her towel off to get ready for what was sure to be a busy night, and then a very enjoyable afterparty.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kin closed her eyes for a moment to compose her thoughts before taking up her pen to write.  
  
  
Tsunade as you’ve suggested I’ve revisited some the women that I’ve previously visited as well as to gather more information on how they ended up with Kanji. To begin, I suppose I should start with the women I consider to pose no to minor threat to get them out of the way. The first would be Milia Rage. It was a false name obviously, but was the one she was given by an unknown Organization when she was just a child. This group specialized in turning children into into lethal human weapons. I tried to find out more, but this group as I’ve previously reported is extremely secretive. The purpose of it seems to be to conduct research into how to create human weapons in the same mold as Jinchuriki. I suspect that it might be linked to a Hidden Village of some kind or other powerful group as Rin and my questions nearly made us targets. Luckily we escaped before they located us, although granted it wasn’t like they actually made a move but sent a couple of low rent thugs. However, it is my opinion that this is to make us underestimate them or dismiss them as anything but a common criminal group with delusions of grandeur. Yet, I have little doubt that this group that I’ve simply dubbed the Organization will pose a threat in the future. Despite the consensus being that they do not exist, however for the duration of my report I’m going to act as if they do.  
  
  
Sadly though the reason Milia does not pose a threat is because she is dead. She had originally been tasked with killing Kanji, and much like Tayuya tried to, staged an assault on his compound. This information I learned came from when I looked for information on another woman on the list as the client was the current Daimyo of Hot Water Country, who also serves as the head of Yugakure. Since Kanji and he had researched the scroll together, he was angered by Kanji’s betrayal, regardless of the fact that he intended to turn on his partner as well. He didn’t want Kanji to complete his research so hired the Organization to eliminate him.  
  
  
After Milia’s capture the Organization was furious since they believed the Daimyo had not divulged all the relevant information. He didn’t, for obvious reasons, but they didn’t kill him as they rely on his information network far too much to remove him from power.  
  
  
Although I can’t be sure, I can only guess why the Organization didn’t make any further attempts on Kanji. The first is that once Kanji gained control of her, he obviously learned a great deal of their secrets which he used to blackmail them into leaving him alone. The second is that having lost one agent, they deemed the Daimyo enough of a untrustworthy client that they decided making a second attempt would be foolish so cut their losses.  
  
  
When we eliminated Kanji though, they quickly moved to eliminate their agent who refused to go back. They achieved this by using an unaware pawn, a young man that became smitten with her, who lived in the village she was hiding out in. They brainwashed him and turned him into an assassin. I believe Milia could have stopped him, but refused to kill an innocent. The young man regained control of himself after the deed was done. He would later take his own life as well.  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kin paused to think about the group she had mentioned further. The Organization was truly something that spooked her. The reason was that even she was beginning to second-guess herself about if they actually existed. Rin and she had passed their information about the group onto Tsunade after they had discovered Milia’s fate. But despite the Hokage’s best efforts she had been unable to uncover anything more than they had. Even the Hot-Water Daimyo barely knew much about who he was dealing with. At present, the consensus was that Milia was perhaps a kunoichi of a minor village that valued its secrecy. Much like the Lock Village in the Land of Keys, who would exile young future Shinobi so they couldn’t give the slightest clue about their home. Therefore most treated the rumors of men in black and children being bought or stolen that Rin and she had uncovered was just a smoke screen to send investigators on a wild goose chase.  
  
  
Tsunade hadn’t dismissed the possibility of such an organization existing, after all their own activities to bring the Shinobi world closer could in time also one day be subject to similar rumors for her to just dismiss them. But, with everything else on the Harem’s plate Kin could understand why it wasn’t at the top of anyone’s priority list to uncover the truth. Still, Kin didn’t want to forget about them either which was why she had included Milia in her threat report despite her sad fate.  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Deciding to go with a few happier stories next she began to write.  
  
  
The next woman is the one I personally fought against during the raid on the compound. It turns out her name was Yuri Sakazaki. Her family ran a relatively well known Dojo in Tea Country. She had been kidnapped by a gang intending to sell her. The gang was for the most part decimated by her brother and his friend. But, they had managed to offload her to another group before they could rescue her. She was then in turn sold to another group before ending up in a slavers market called the Bazaar where Kanji purchased her.  
  
  
Despite what she has suffered it truly appears that she has recovered thanks in part to her family. She doesn’t appear to know anything of value about how Kanji controlled her. She seemed to believe it was so sort of hypnotic suggest that had been given to her while still under the influence of the drugs she had been given. I believe that was when Kanji took her, and appears to be the first time he didn’t wait for the drugs to wear off since she seemed to have no memory of the event. From what Anko was able to uncover from the journals she recovered, he wasn’t all that attracted to her, but had purchased her to begin training up his other captives as his more powerful slaves were too disobedient and under far stricter controls for the task. That appears to be why he didn’t wait for the drugs to wear off as the sick fuck usually always wanted to see the look in their eyes when he took them. She had also been one of the last to be added which is why she didn’t suffer as much abuse as some of the others. From what he learned from her though Kanji began to purchase large amounts of the drugs the slavers used likely to begin increasing his forces and adding less resistant women.  
  
  
Although she doesn’t appear to pose any threat, there is a slight risk she knows more than she is letting on. She has recently moved to the Hot-Spring Village, she claims it is to fulfil her dream of starting her own dojo figuring she could offer self-defense lessons to some of the rich clients the village sees. But, considering that it was the home village of Kanji, it likely isn’t a coincidence. I’ll probably break off from Rin for a while to check-up on her after tonight.  
  
  
The next two women were one of the first ones whom I sent back information on. Leona Heidern and Whip are part of a mercenary group that operate primarily out of the jungles in Southern Tea Country. They have returned to their group where Leona is the adopted daughter of its founder a man named Heidern. His decedents were some of the unaligned shinobi that refused to join any of the shinobi villages during the founding of Konoha and the others preferring to remain unaligned rather than serve the Daimyo of a particular country. They tend to also take more long term missions then most shinobi villages tend to accept as a result, but it is the jungles of Tea Country that they consider home having been driven there in order to escape the purges that many unaligned shinobi experienced in the Land of Lightning and Land of Earth when clans refused to conform to the new system that started over a hundred years ago.  
  
  
Leona and Whip were abducted when while stationed in the Country of This, serving to bolster its forces, it was destroyed by Sasori of the Red Sand. They had survived the assault of the Performance of a Hundred Puppets jutsu as did a few of their fellow mercenaries, samurai, and villagers. However, while trying to reestablish order most of the remaining people were killed or taken prisoner by the bandits that descended on the country to loot it. The prisoners were then sold to a group of slavers associated with the people that run the Bazaar. By revisiting some of these cases I’ve been able to determine that the Bazaar is where Kanji purchased a fair number of his slaves. It makes sense as it would allow him to remain relatively unknown while amassing slaves for his collection as some of his writings that I’ve seen to help me with my research detail. Furthermore, rumors state that quite a few powerful people have been known to frequent the Bazaar when it has been held.  
  
  
I haven’t been able to uncover a guest list or anything of that nature not that it would help since I’m of the opinion that most use intermediaries. Kanji did personally attend, but posed as an assistant there to bid on slaves as a proxy for one of his false identities. There hasn’t been a Bazaar recently primarily due to our group’s destruction of the Southern Wolves. Although they were just one of the groups feeding slaves to it, Iwa took the opportunity to purge a great many of the other ones operating in the Land of Earth’s borders much to the anger of the Earth Daimyo, who rumor had it was a frequent guest at the Bazaar. This might explain why although the locations where they are held often changed, a great deal of the Bazaar’s events were held in the Land of Earth.  
  
  
Rin and I are keeping our ears open for any word of a new event being held as I believe it would be worth investigating and shutting them down permanently. It has occurred to me if there are any more people with Naruto’s abilities they might avail themselves of the Bazaar as well in order to avoid attracting attention to themselves. The story contained in our Scroll did seem to suggest the possibility other versions may be out there which can teach the Binding.  
  
  
Getting back to the women though, after Kanji’s death Leona and Whip returned to the main base in Tea Country. Leona’s father had searched endlessly for them, but when no sign of them turned up had been forced to assume their remains where one of the ones lost in the fires started by the looters. They shared their stories and as mentioned thanks to their family-like group, have overcome their hardships, but I believe Leona’s father is just as keen to destroy the Bazaar as I believe we would be. His own information sources have been scouring for any evidence of when and where a new event will be held. I do not believe either woman has a true understanding of how they were controlled; they were taken against their will so Kanji needed to use a lot of commands using the Binding to force them to obey him. To their way of thinking it was akin to a long term Yamanaka Mind Body Disturbance Technique forcing them to obey his commands. They do not appear to have any direct knowledge of the Binding or idea of who rescued them.  
  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kin paused in her writing for a moment smiling as Rin hummed to herself while putting on her uniform. She turned towards the Konoha medic as the kunoichi asked, “What do you think, panties or no panties?”  
  
  
Kin was treated to the sight of Rin sitting on the bed that they were sharing in the temporary staff section of the Whirling Tides manor dressed in her outfit, but with her legs parted enough to see that at present she was definitely leaning towards not wearing underwear. However, despite finding her mouth watering from the sight of Rin’s smoothly shaved slit responded, “Definitely panties. Some of the guests are bound to be lecherous and powerful men, and these skirts are pretty short. You don’t want to flash the wrong guy and give him the wrong idea. They’ll be plenty of time later to lose them.”  
  
  
Rin giggled as she said, “But what if I want to flash the right guy and give him the right idea?”  
  
  
Kin shook her head in amusement as she replied, “Well considering how wet you look already just thinking about it, I’m sure he’ll be able to tell if you ask him to take a look.”  
  
  
“Good point,” Rin said turning her backside to her scouting partner causing the skirt to ride up showing more of her smooth mound off, “I better wear black underwear to match the dress and to hide any spots that might appear.”  
  
  
Kin turned back to her report making a mental note to follow suit, as while she was playing it pretty calm, she wasn’t much better off in the wetness department and was sure to get worse when around her lover. Returning to her task she wrote.  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
The following women could be considered mid-level threats but this is mainly due to the fact that for the most part their movements, knowledge, or motivations still remain somewhat of a mystery. I do not believe them to be overly dangerous to us, but unfortunately they have done an excellent job of disappearing or their locations prevent further investigation at the moment.  
  
  
The first is Xiao Lon the woman that fought against Shizune during the raid and who is the illegitimate daughter of the leader of the Hizoku clan, which is one of the Clans of Iwa. She fell under Kanji’s sway apparently when Iwa attempted to tie up loose ends about how they distracted the Daimyo of the Land of Noodles from his combating their efforts to undermine his leadership. She managed to track him back to his compound, but ended up being captured by his other guards. It seems she was incapable of harming the innocent women she encountered which led to her defeat. Unfortunately, I have not been able to ascertain much about her current status. She has returned to her clan, and I’m guessing has resumed her duties. However, at present she remains an unknown. Based on Iwa’s actions though in the aftermath of Kanji’s death I do not believe she was aware of the truth of her situation while under his control. It might be prudent to look in on her when Naruto’s ambition reaches into Iwagakure. But otherwise I do not foresee her being much of a threat in revealing the existence of the Binding or to the world at large.  
  
  
The next woman worth a brief mention is simply named Shermie. She quickly disappeared after Kanji’s death so there is not much to report. From what I’ve gathered from Mabui, who says the name and description matches a missing-nin from Kumogakure, she was a powerful lightning user. Nothing is known about what drove her to become a missing-nin or to slaughter the team that she was with. As killings were done by lightning jutsu it was assumed she had been the culprit, but it is possible that she was perhaps already under Kanji’s control as she was known to be rather flirty. However, there is no evidence that Kanji ever traveled to Kumogakure, moreover it wouldn’t explain why he would believe his jutsu was ineffective against kunoichi as she disappeared before he approached Naruto. There were some strange writings found in her apartment during the investigation into her disappearance. It seemed to make mention of a cult of some sort, but that lead never developed into anything. But you told us to keep an eye out for that Cult called the Descendants of the Moon so there might be a link in regards to her going rogue. But as to her current whereabouts or knowledge I cannot say. As such I would say she could be considered a potential threat which we may encounter in the future.  
  
  
The Blond woman that attacked Hinata is named Saya, which we know from Kanji’s journals. I would put her threat to us at somewhere between low to slight. The primary reason for the elevated threat status is due to where she ended up, which is a small island relatively near the Land of Water. I tried to book passage to it, but was rebuffed. The reason is due to it being the home of Nadeshiko Village. From what I could learn from my research not much is known about it other than the fact that it is apparently a village comprised entirely of women. It would be something to be worried about if Saya knew about the binding as I’m sure you can imagine how thrilled they would be to learn of such a jutsu. The island has been relatively quiet at the moment, but that fact seems to have the locals rather nervous. According to them, the women of the village had recently kicked out all outsiders including the few approved traders that they worked with in the past. The locals believe this means that they are preparing for a Mate Hunt, which is much as it sounds, and basically consists of a bunch of women leaving the island in search of men. The reason this concerns the locals is this seems to be a break from their typical tradition of challenging potential lovers and if defeated marrying the man. In this case, they literally hunt down such men to bring them back to the village. What happens there no one knows as the men captured are never heard from again. For the time being there isn’t much more we can learn about her, but considering we don’t have a bunch of enraged kunoichi looking to kill men capable of using the Binding I think it is relatively safe to assume she doesn’t know of it.  
  
  
Moving on, Suiren was the woman who Haku faced during the raid. We only know that she was returned home along with the other women we were able to drop off near Rain. Since much of the Land of Water is still an informational void, we haven’t been able to uncover anything of what she had been up to since. This isn’t likely to change unless tonight proves to be the success that Karin is hoping for. I know she hopes to use tonight’s audience with the Wave Daimyo to purchase the now defunct Gato Shipping Company and its left over assets. After it went out of business, the Daimyo of Wave seized the headquarters located at the port Gato built in his country and has been standing idle since. Karin believes tonight to be the start of the next phase of her plan which is to purchase the Company and its assets to begin competing with companies that ship to the water locked countries. It should also help the land side of the business since with a fleet of ships, according to Karin, our imports prices from those island countries would also drop drastically as well. Provided things go according to plan we should be able to get some information on her in the future.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
“You better hurry up,” Rin said fully dressed and giving herself one last look in the mirror, “we need to meet with Tsunami to receive our final instructions for the evening.”  
  
  
“I’m almost done,” Kin said running through a quick list of what she needed to do to get ready for the evening. “If you want to head off first I’ll be right behind you.”  
  
  
“Is that a polite way of saying to leave you alone so you can finish?” Rin asked with an amused giggle before heading for the door.  
  
  
Kin laughed as she replied, “Well it might let me concentrate.”  
  
  
Rin stuck out her tongue as she exited the room, causing her partner to shake her head at the medic’s playful nature. Turning back to finish the report, she began to concentrate on the women that caused her the most concern.  
  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
The next three are perhaps of the greatest concern although the first on the list would not be a direct threat to us so much as the world at large. The ironic thing is that truthfully her being under Kanji’s control might have been keeping her in check. That woman is Baiken. She is a vagabond that sells her sword to the highest bidder, which is how it is believed she ended up in Kanji’s employ at least before he managed to bind her. Since her release though, her rampages have become almost legendary often slaughtering indiscriminately. She seems to take jobs that would put her into conflict with Iwagakure, or Amegakure in particular, but for what reason I cannot say as her past isn’t exactly an open book. I do know that the injured eye and missing arm were injuries that seem to be from a trauma that she experienced before becoming a sellsword. It might be tied to her apparent hatred for the Shinobi of Iwa and Ame, but as far as I know those two countries never worked together in the past. So either each village wronged her separately or there is a connection that I’m just not seeing.  
  
  
I do not believe she is a threat to our ambition due to any special knowledge that she might have, although one of the three present in Kanji throne room when Tayuya was captured, but seeing as she is little more than a paid killer with no close associates and an axe to grind with Amegakure it is likely she might target its current leader at some point. Not to mention any Iwa shinobi that Naruto eventually brings over to his side. Or just anyone that crosses her path on a bad day really from some of the stories I’ve heard. Plus, considering that she fought Yoruichi almost to a standstill I would say she is quite powerful as well. She has gone to ground recently so I can’t say that doesn’t fill me with a certain amount of dread.  
  
  
The next woman that could be considered an extreme threat due to her knowledge was the Anbu Kunoichi from Yugakure by the name of Taki. As I previously mentioned my looking into her whereabouts resulted in learning more about Milia as well as the Organization. Taki was present for Naruto’s appearance in Kanji’s compound as well as was there for much of Kanji’s trial and error at making slaves that didn’t need massive controls to do his bidding. Plus, she does have direct knowledge of the Binding and knows that Naruto has multiple lovers attached to him. That this knowledge hasn’t been used by the Daimyo of Hot-Water Country against us means she never reported it to him. I can think of several reasons why that is. I’ll detail those in a moment, the reason her threat level is so high is due to her disappearing shortly after returning to her village. In truth, although I suspect that she returned, the rest of the village was under the impression that she had never returned from the long-term mission that The Daimyo of Hot-Water sent her on, which consisted of killing Kanji.  
  
  
This does leave me to the conclusion that she might be dead, since I doubt the Daimyo wants it known that his weaker technique The Enticement Touch, which he has taught his kunoichi and shinobi to fleece the secrets from the influential guests of Yugakure, is derived from the much stronger Temptation’s Touch. Not to mention both jutsu connection to The Binding of which she was Kanji’s first unwilling victim. Up until that point, he had actually made an effort to seduce some of the women he had taken. His success rate was pretty good to be honest although slow and he avoided kunoichi. But, from what he learned from raping Taki, he began to forcibly take women, which was when he gathered all of the above. This is about the time that he also began to buy women from the various Bazaar events that were held as he figured getting them to lower their guard no longer mattered. Still, he quickly learned that having a bunch of powerful women that wouldn’t act on their own and were constantly searching for ways to circumvent the controls placed on them wasn’t exactly a winning solution either.  
  
  
Taki could be an extreme threat since her silence and disappearance doesn’t necessarily mean her knowledge can’t be used against us. There are several scenarios that I see having played out which can explain both. The first is that she returned to her village and was killed as a result of what she might know. I doubt she shared anything with the Daimyo as having been a victim of the Binding she likely didn’t want to see it fall into his hands. As such she wouldn’t tell him of Naruto either since he is the only one currently that knows it, and could pass the knowledge on. It might also be because she recognized that Naruto does care for us, but to be honest I doubt that. I think she would view the Binding as being too dangerous and would try to eliminate a user of it if possible. Therefore her being dead might be the best case scenario for us.  
  
  
The next scenario is that the Daimyo is aware she might know more then she told so has stashed her somewhere secure until she decides to talk. I believe torture would likely be used, but she probably wouldn’t break, again since her knowledge hasn’t been used against us, at which point the Daimyo would likely consider her too valuable to kill, but wouldn’t exactly want her lying around Hot-Water Country. I unfortunately have been unable to pick-up any clue as to where she went after returning so wherever he stashed her it must be pretty secure.  
  
  
The last scenario is perhaps that the trail I picked up was similar to that of a wounded animal returning to its territory, but she never actually returned to her village. Being aware of the connection between the Daimyo and Kanji, she must have known going back could be a mistake. She might have created the trail to fool any people like me looking into her. The reason she would head back was to return to the territory that she probably knew like the back of her hand, and once there take the steps necessary to erase herself completely. Naturally if that is the case then it means there is a woman out there with knowledge of our existence, so she might be keeping tabs on us. Our own security precautions are pretty good so I would like to believe we would detect any such person, but it is possible one or more of us are under surveillance without realizing it. Since she knew of Tayuya, I made her aware of the potential threat. She mentioned a woman that has been hired as the Head of Security for the Studio Koyuki works for. She seems pretty certain that she isn’t Taki, as she has detected no signs of her using a henge and her figure isn’t an exact match, but she thinks the woman has been just a little too curious about her activities.  
  
  
I find that last scenario to be the least likely. I think Taki aware of the Daimyo’s connection to Kanji would try to placate him that he was dead, but remained ignorant of the truth. Whether or not he bought the act, or simply considered her to be a loose end to be tidied up is impossible to say at present. But I don’t think she would have wanted to leave her home in the Daimyo’s care so would have tried to remain close to eventually bring him down so can’t see her abandoning it. Although most of the currently quasi-shinobi and kunoichi of Yugakure seemed to have abandoned their pride, there seems to be a few core members left that miss the old days and were loyal to the previous head. Taki was definitely one of these, so I cannot see her not trying to restore it to how it was with the knowledge she gained.  
  
  
But at present her whereabouts are unknown and that alone makes her a threat to us. However, as mentioned it might be a threat that has already been taken care of. Considering the length of time, I doubt even if she is imprisoned somewhere that she’ll talk as that would be the only thing keeping her alive and I’m sure she would be aware of that fact.  
  
  
That brings me to the most dangerous woman on the list, Momo Hinamori. This former priestess was truly and fanatically loyal to Kanji, and also is one that has eluded all of our best efforts to find her. Furthermore, she possesses more than enough evidence to put together at least a working theory about us. Also, she saw the seal under Tayuya’s foxmark so knows Naruto’s name and although they never interacted face to face, we can’t assume Kanji didn’t share some details about the man he wanted to turn into his apprentice. We also know that Momo was his favored slave simply because she did so passionately serve him and so it is safe to believe she would be made aware of more of his plots as well.  
  
  
Kiyomi killing Kanji in front of her has likely created an extremely dangerous individual no doubt consumed with a desire for revenge on those that killed her savior as she viewed him. This might have been one case where Kiyomi’s being merciful might not have been a wise decision. Of course hindsight is twenty-twenty and Kiyomi unaware of her story likely believed Momo would come to her senses. That she has so completely disappeared is a worrisome sign, although I do not believe she would talk as in a sense our secrets are Kanji’s as well. But, I do believe she is out there plotting and that is definitely a reason for concern.  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Kin looked at her report checking it over when a knock at the door caused her to turn. To her surprise Rin stepped back in causing her ask, “Did you forget something?”  
  
  
The kunoichi smiled for a moment, before bursting into a cloud of smoke which revealed Tsunade, who Kin had sensed checking her foxmark when the henge had ended. The woman was dressed in her Hokage robes as she was attending the opening as an official invite of the Great Tree Shipping Company since Karin hoped her presence would have led further credence to the notion that the company she ran was vastly different from Gato’s. Kin knew for a fact that Tsunade would have vastly preferred to be wearing an evening gown and appearing at the function on Naruto’s arm. But that was a spot reserved for Ayame; although she was sure Sakura would be occupying it as well.  
  
  
“Hey, don’t tell me you are in that much of a rush for my report.”  
  
  
Tsunade shook her head, before replying, “No. I am curious but the reason for my visit is that I wanted to inform you that once Naruto’s stay at the hotel is over he’ll be heading into the Land of Rice Paddies. His official reason for going is to guide a woman in search of her missing family, while his true mission is to attempt to curtail the bandit activity that has begun to disrupt trade to the north in the aftermath of Orochimaru’s death.”  
  
  
Kin felt some excitement at Tsunade’s words, but put it aside in favor of commenting, “It’s not a surprise the Land of Rice Paddies has exploded with bandits. Orochimaru wasn’t good for much, but he kept things orderly and no one cared what happened to bandits so a lot of them ended up as subjects for his experiments.”  
  
  
Tsunade agreed adding, “Unfortunately with him dead and Sasuke setting those prisoners free so Karin would follow him, a lot of those prisoners set up shop in Rice Paddy Country as the country was in shambles. The Fuma Clan has tried to stop the bandits but sadly they are vastly outnumbered, and the Daimyo would seem to prefer using his money to maintain a somewhat lavish lifestyle.”  
  
  
“Hence why you need a reason to send Naruto north,” Kin said seeing where Tsunade was going. Despite her excitement at the idea she said pensively, “My sister and I didn’t exactly part on good terms. I doubt she wants to see me again.”  
  
  
Tsunade placed a comforting hand on the dark-haired girl’s shoulder before stating, “Don’t be so sure. Besides Naruto was the one that suggested you. I think he knows you would like to at least try, but would also like someone there in case things go as you fear.”  
  
  
Kin nodded before standing and saying, “Well I need to get ready for tonight. The report is on the desk, and there is a folded envelope in my book on Kanji’s women. That’s the location of the woman you were interested in seeing again. I think she would appreciate you being the one to look in on here.”  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
“Mommy look,” a young girl said while running towards a woman with white hair standing on the porch of her home held a rabbit that she had caught. She tripped causing the animal to leap free as she fell forward and hit the ground.  
  
  
The woman moved as quickly as she could with her swollen stomach, squatting down to help the girl up she said, “You really must learn to look where you are going. If you really want to be a kunoichi you can’t be tripping all over the place. Now go get cleaned up for dinner.”  
  
  
“But mommy, you said you’d teach me how to use chakra today.”  
  
  
“I’m sorry baby but the doctor said I need to take it easy. It’ll have to wait until after your sister r is born.”  
  
  
“You promise!”  
  
  
“I promise.”  
  
  
The girl grew nervous as she asked, “You aren’t going to disappear like after I was born are you?”  
  
  
“I’m not…” the woman began to assure her daughter, but all color drained from her face as she noticed a blonde woman standing at the edge of the property she shared with her husband. “Baby, go inside with your father.”  
  
  
“But…”  
  
  
“Go, please!”  
  
  
The child did what she was told as Karura stood slowly, mainly due to her nine-month pregnant belly. She heard footsteps approaching from inside the house and seeing the loving man that had found her and nursed her back to health after her attempt to destroy Leaf village about to step outside said,  
“Stay in the house.”  
  
  
“Kagu…” her husband said afraid to lose his wife once more.  
  
  
“Please, I… we both knew this day might come.”  
  
  
Kagura slowly walked towards the woman observing with a passive face giving nothing of what she was thinking away. Coming to a stop before her, Kagura said, “Tsunade, I suppose I should feel honored that you came for me yourself. I…I know you have every reason to deny it, but will you please hear my request.”  
  
  
“Go on,” Tsunade said.  
  
  
“Before you take me in for execution… please let me hold my baby with my husband and daughter.”  
  
  
Tsunade looked up to see the man watching from the entryway to the home his daughter holding on to his leg. Recognizing the girl had the same colored hair as Kagura she said surprised, “You have a daughter!”  
  
  
Tsunade couldn’t see any of the cold-hearted woman that she remembered in the former Anbu and current missing-nin standing before her as she answered, “Yes. She was conceived shortly after my…”  
  
  
Kagura trailed off, and in her voice Tsunade could hear shame and guilt at what she had done, but keeping her voice dispassionate the Hokage said, “Tried to destroy the village, and force my apprentice to kill herself.”  
  
  
Kagura hearing the emotional distance in Tsunade’s voice, nonetheless stated, “I’m no longer that woman Tsunade. I swear it. I’ve learned where I went wrong in life.” She looked back towards her family before turning back to state, “Please… once the baby is born I’ll turn myself in. Just give me a little more time… I’ve lost so much of it already.”  
  
  
“You’re referring to your time as a slave of the man named Kanji correct?”  
  
  
“W-what! How do you know about that?” Recalling the woman that called her name she suddenly said surprised, “You were there! I always figured the people that the women that attacked us belonged to the master of the woman that had tried to sneak into the compound. Kanji had us on guard when a bunch of women… Wait don’t tell you the same thing has happened…”  
  
  
“Hardly,” Tsunade assured the woman, “Let’s just say that whatever my situation is, I’m participating of my own volition. Now, how did you find yourself a slave to Kanji?”  
  
  
Kagura still felt a desire to scrub her skin clean from the many abuses she had suffered at Kanji’s hands. A part of her feared that despite her words, Tsunade now found herself in a similar situation. However, after years of seeing the face of miserable women being controlled by whatever power Kanji had mastered, the woman before her seemed more vibrant and alive then she ever remembered her being. Getting over her revulsion she explained, “The woman named Ikaruga that I killed tended to hunt missing-nin for cash before Kanji collected her as he liked to call it. I had just given birth to my daughter when Kanji passed through with that pink-haired bitch. She recognized me and informed him of who I was. I asked her why once and she told me that she had just wanted to destroy the happy life I have built for myself. Kanji sent her after me since he knew it wouldn’t be like I could go to anyone for help. I managed to beat her, but Kanji threatened my family… I gave myself to him to keep them safe.”  
  
  
“Then you should stay here to make sure they are,” Tsunade said turning away.  
  
  
“But… what… I don’t understand.”  
  
  
“I simply had to confirm for myself that the threat to my home was over. The woman that sought to destroy it is no more.” Tsunade stopped before looking back and saying happily, “The woman before me would have made a fine apprentice.”  
  
  
Kagura appeared noticeably touched by the words of the woman she once looked up to. She watched the Hokage walk down the road stopping by a fence upon which a young man with blond hair sat. The man leapt down and although they didn’t overtly show any affection towards each other. She noticed that as they walked side by side their fingers often brushed against each other. “Mommy, who was that?”  
  
  
“That was the woman that all kunoichi looked up to,” Kagura said turning towards her daughter.  
  
  
“Uh, uh mommy, because I look up to you,” her daughter said causing the once hardened woman to tear up as she knelt down and pulled her child into a hug. “Thank you,” Kagura said both to her daughter and the woman who was going to let her watch her family grow.


	3. Chapter 3: Voice from the past and The Three Divas

  
Naruko felt like celebrating as she sat nestled between two buxom women in Konoha’s entertainment district, while her sister Sage was with their mother trying to read some ancient stone monument. To the people watching her blowing through stacks of cash on women and booze, they likely thought that was exactly what she was doing. But in actuality it was simply her recharging the account that funded Jiraiya’s spy network, while looking like she was having a good time. Although as one of the women pressed her breasts into her face while she filled her glass, Naruko had to admit it wasn’t all work.  
  
The reason for her cheer was due to her success in understanding how to put Jiraiya’s information network back in place. After all, as word of her master’s death had spread a great deal of the network had shut down. Most of the women that had collected information for Jiraiya had done so for the monthly stipends that they received with bonuses being paid out for particularly good nuggets of information. With the man that had been the source of the funding gone, most of the women had simply ceased gathering information and reporting it.  
  
Naruko’s early efforts in putting the spy ring back together had enjoyed a few successes, but as they became fewer and far between she had begun to lose hope in reassembling it. After all, even those successes failed to generate much in the way of useable information. Plus, she had learned in the past the women hadn’t necessarily met with Jiraiya, but had recorded their information and then left their reports at dead drop locations. From there someone seemed to collect them, and she guessed the person that information was sent to would then reach out to Jiraiya if anything worthwhile popped up.  
  
However, her doubts in her ability to put the spy ring back together were a thing of the past as she had enjoyed an epiphany several weeks ago as her sister had visited the last of the summons villages that she had needed to visit. She had been reading one of Jiraiya’s novels while Sage had been returning the body of the Panda that Pain had often used as a shield. She had just given herself an exquisite orgasm after reading one of the sex scenes staring the main character with a woman he had picked up in a bar as he struggled to become the world’s greatest lover in order to win the heart of his true love. She had sighed dreamingly wishing Naruto could have been with her, but he was currently interrogating some kunoichi that had broken into Tayuya’s office and so she had decided to reread the scene without the distraction of her trying to get off. Picking back up at the start of the scene where the main character had approached the bar, she recalled having visited a hostess club with the same name during her journey with Sage.  
  
She had frowned as she recalled it being a place where she had failed to make contact with anyone that had worked for Jiraiya’s spy network. She read the scene again, and realized that her teacher had taken great care to name each of the rare drinks that the main character and his friends had been enjoying. Aware that was how Jiraiya made contact with his informants, she wondered if the scene was meant to tell her what the drinks that she needed to order were as well as the combination when inside the club. She realized that it was likely that there might be multiple clubs with the same name, but something told Naruko that the bar being described in the book was the hostesses club that she had visited. She began flipping through the book and had found several other scenes that all named a drinking establishment and the drinks the characters had ordered.  
  
She had believed that she had stumbled onto the code, but considering Jiraiya had written only a handful of books in the Make out series, and each book only had several scenes that took place in a drinking establishment, she didn’t how activating the agents there would matter. But then she realized the genius of her teacher’s network as she had read the dedication of each book. The first book in the series, Make out Paradise had featured a dedication that had read, “To the beautiful women that had inspired me throughout my journeys in the Lands of Fire, Tea, Wind, and Waterfall.” After the sentence he had written several initials that she guessed he had wanted people to think were the women he was referencing, but had also happened to matchup with the names of the various drinking establishments inside the book. Naruko realized that Jiraiya had likely started spy rings in the countries listed, and the bar scenes were meant to help someone establish contact should something happen to him.  
  
Having made contact with a few through trial and error, she realized that the bars called out in the books were likely special. She believed that whereas through her efforts she had uncovered a few of the places that had fed information into Jiraiya’s spy network, the drinking establishments called out in the books were in fact hubs where that information could be collected and she could feed money into the network to keep the information flowing.  
  
She had been looking forward to putting the information she had uncovered to use, but the following morning when Sage had returned their mother Kiyomi had appeared. The woman that had given them both life had requested that they return to Konoha. Naruko hadn’t mind as there was a hub located in Konoha if she was reading Jiraiya’s clues correctly. Therefore as her sister and mother had headed off to the old shrine where the monument the Uchiha had hidden was located, she had headed to a Hostesses Bar called Club Honey.  
  
As soon as she had stepped inside and ordered the first of the drinks that she had needed to, she knew that she had struck pay dirt. Upon ordering the last drink, a young woman, although at first she thought she was a man, in her mid-twenties with short grey hair and dressed like a male host approached. The woman’s arrival caused Naruko’s two hostesses to excuse themselves allowing them to speak privately. The woman introduced herself as Homura, and stated that she had taken over the club from the previous owner. She explained that she was aware of Jiraiya’s special account, which Naruko took as code for the spy network, and had asked if she was interested in continuing his tab. When Naruko had nodded, Homura had inclined her head before stating, “Then please enjoy what my establishment has to offer while I handle the paperwork.”  
  
Naruko had watched Homura walk back to her office while the two hostesses made their way back. The blonde kunoichi, couldn’t put her finger on why exactly, but almost as soon as the grey haired woman had sat down she had felt a sense of connection to her. But from observing the woman as she occasionally left her office to make her rounds, or to deal with customers indulging in their desires more than a hostess would tolerate, Naruko began to think that perhaps Homura was in a similar boat as her. She thought this as she noticed how the club manager seemed extremely uncomfortable from the desirous glances she earned from the club’s male clientele. Yet, she had noticed the woman charming a female customer that had entered without the same sense of revulsion. She knew it could have just been that Homura was only interested in women, but there was just something about how she moved that suggested to Naruko that being a woman was not how the manager had entered the world.  
  
Naruko could relate considering she had started life as a darker aspect of Naurto’s will, meant to wear down his resolve to keep Kiyomi contained. Yet, despite having come to enjoy her female existence, including the act of making love with Naruto. She could relate though due to her own discomfort she had with her female body, at least before meeting Jiraiya as well as eventually accepting Naruto as her lover. She considered perhaps introducing the two, but felt that was a meeting that could wait as she first desired to focus on reestablishing her master’s spy network.  
  
Turning her attention back to the women once more pressed into her side, she laughed in a manner similar to her master as she regaled the hostesses with the tale of how she and Sage had defeated the king of the Rhino summons in order to prove their strength to him. As she finished up the story, she caught sight of a strange glasses wearing woman who was wearing a white dress that hugged her frame as she made her way through the club. She looked like she was trying to keep a low profile, but what made the whole thing rather strange was that she was wearing a matching white scarf over her head like a thief or celebrity might in order to avoid being recognized, while almost creeping along the wall. She ducked into Homura’s office, and remained inside for several minutes till the manager emerged which was when the woman quickly retraced her steps making straight for the exit.  
  
Homura approached her booth again causing the hostesses entertaining Naruko to once more make themselves scarce. Sitting next to her, the woman said, “Thank you for opening an account with us. Inside this packet are the details as well as some tips on how to open similar accounts with our branch locations not detailed inside the guide that brought you here. Also, I believe there is something that your predecessor left for you.”  
  
“Thank you, Homura,” Naruko stated, “These items wouldn’t have happened to have been dropped off by that odd bird that just left would it?”  
  
Homura gave her an amused smile before slightly rebuffing her, “If you prove yourself capable of handling your account as well as your predecessor then you might find out. There are some branch locations and staff that might be a little hesitant to expose themselves to you. They are going to want to make sure you can properly maintain a sense of discretion.”  
  
“I suppose that is why some of the locations didn’t respond,” Naruko said understanding.  
  
“That is likely the case,” Homura replied, “Don’t worry though. That woman you saw acts as the coordinator of all the information that comes in. She’ll put out the word that the heir apparent is putting the network back into play. But, that doesn’t mean everyone associated is going to come back. Some operated in some extremely dangerous territories so they will want to be positive that returning to the fold doesn’t expose them.”  
  
“Or that I’m up to the task of protecting them should doing so put them in danger,” Naruko added causing the manager to nod. Standing the Toad Sage said, “Well, if you’ll excuse me then, it looks like I have some reading to do.” Grabbing the pouched items she had been given Naruko headed to Kiyomi’s mansion to reapply herself to the task that she had started.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Naruko had quickly returned to Kiyomi’s mansion and was laying on her stomach in the room that she claimed as her own. She had read through most of the information in regards to how the information network worked. Mainly by visiting the places that served as the networks hubs, and dropping the large sums of money in them, she in essence filled up the accounts that were used to pay out to the other establishments that reported to the woman that disseminated all the gathered intelligence. Naruko did have one problem in that she needed to find a source of income to keep the spy network flushed with cash. She had some money left over from what Jiraiya had left her, but it wouldn’t be long before she blew through that without finding a new income source. She knew she could ask her mother if necessary, or even Naruto, but Naruko wanted the spy network to be something she could provide to her lover’s ambition without relying on others to sustain it. After all, her teacher had managed to keep it afloat by using the profit from his book sales so imagined she should be able to as well. She paused as the idea to take up the pen herself occurred to her. After all, not many authors could claim to have experienced sex from both gender roles, nor had access to the vast amounts of research material that she did.  
  
She smirked at the idea, but set it aside in favor of picking up a scroll that was addressed to her. She pressed her finger against the wax seal and winced slightly as a needle in it pricked her finger. The drop of blood caused the seal to begin to heat making it easy for her to break. Opening it she read her master’s handwriting:  
  
_Hey there kiddo,_  
  
_I’m assuming that if you are reading this then it means you’ve begun to reassemble the spy network that I built. If, instead it is actually Naruto well… ah who am I kidding, he’s probably too busy with his many special ladies. Besides, I’d like to think that it would require some dedication and problem solving abilities to figure out how to make contact with one of the network nodes. Those are some traits that I see in spades in you, Naruko. That you are holding this scroll is all the proof that I need to know I choose wisely in training you. Both of you were great apprentices, and while Naruto might have inherited my will in trying to end the hatred of the shinobi world. You have inherited the part of me that works to be a crucial pillar to that future. The information that the Spy Network turns up can be used to help build it or tear it down. I like to believe you will use it for good, but the future is yours to do with as you wish just as the case has been for all my apprentices._  
  
_Naruko, I write this to you as I prepare to face Nagato. I like to think that I’m entering this fight with every intention that I will walk away the victor, but I would be remiss if I didn’t consider the possibility that I won’t. It isn’t everyday a man faces off against someone possessing an ocular jutsu so rare that it has not been seen since the days of the man that it was first bestowed to. I considered telling you the truth when I left, but I figured you might insist on following. Seeing as you can be as stubborn as a mule, I figured it best that I handle this solo. You weren’t ready to face him at the time. I imagine if I do not come back, then my standing wish that Fukasaku train Naruto in harnessing Sage chakra will result in him reaching out to you in order to join him._  
  
_Of course, I write this in the belief that you and Naruto have resolved your differences. If not, then sealed at the end of this letter is a note of recommendation for you. Travel to the home of the toads and present it to Fukasaku. If he sees in you what I do, then I am confident that he will train you._  
  
_Oh, also sealed at the end are the bank accounts that my publisher should still be filling with the proceeds from my books. I turn these over to you in order to continue to fund the network or to do with it as you wish. You might need to come up with another means to fund it as interest in make-out paradise wanes over the years, but I’m confident that you’ll think of something._  
  
_Well, again my dear it has been my honor to train you. I am sure that you will do my teachings proud. Sincerely, your beloved master Jiraiya._  
  
_P.S. Just know that I will be looking in on you from above. I still need to keep up with my research after all, Heh…heh…_  
  
Naruko, felt the tears she had been shedding give way to both annoyance and amusement, and wondered if the shivers she sometimes felt while showering or bathing in the hot springs were due to her master’s spirit looking in on her as he promised. At times, she sometimes believed he haunted the grotto contained on her mother’s property. She activated the seal at the end of the letter inspecting the items that it contained. Reading the letter of introduction that he had intended for her to give to Fukasaku if she hadn’t already mastered sage training, she smiled at some of the kind things he had written. She also found a piece of paper listing ideas that her master had for his next book.  
  
To her surprise it appeared that he was thinking of perhaps using Naruto as the inspiration for a new main character. Naturally, he had changed the names, but she recognized enough of the description to see her lover in the new character. But, what followed was a description of three women that she guessed her master intended for the character to seduce. She recognized the first as being Tsunade easily enough, but what caught her interest was how he described her as Diva number one. Jiraiya had obviously intended to give the character inspired by Tsunade a different name, so she imagined calling her Diva one was acting as a place holder. Yet, something about it made her suspect that the title was also referencing to some other meaning. She believed that in the new book, the character being inspired on Naruto would seduce and capture Tsunade’s heart. She imagined that seeing as her teacher had failed to do so, he expected that in time his student would also succeed in doing so for the other two women he called Divas.  
  
Looking through all the various items her teacher had left her, Naruko eventually found an old report that her teacher has sent to the Third Hokage during the height of the Second Great Shinobi War mixed in with notes on his new story idea.  
  
**Hey teach,**  
  
_Well the battle has finally come to an end. I think it is safe to say that for the moment we have halted Iwagakure’s advance. I have to tell you though; it was a very near thing. Luckily though it seemed that as is their want Kirigakure just showed up to add another level of chaos to the whole thing. But I have to tell you, it might have worked out to our advantage. Particularly thanks in part to Tsunade tying up the two powerhouses that were the backbones of both forces._  
  
_I’ll tell you what, watching her fight those other two busty beauties definitely had an effect on me. Heh… heh… Please don’t tell her that I said that, I kind of like my head to stay on my shoulders._  
  
_I’ll tell you what though those other two women were no joke either. I’m fairly certain that both will have long careers as thorns in Konoha’s side. You know Hanzo calls us the Sannin, but I’m confident I just witnessed a fight by the three greatest kunoichi of our generation. I suppose it wouldn’t be out of bounds to call them, The Three Divas._  
  
_You already knew of Tsunade’s potential so there’s no need for me to delve into any great detail there, unless you want to know her measurements that is._  
  
_Well, of the other woman though you may or may not have heard something from some of the other battles that they have appear on. I kind of find it hard to believe that the kunoichi from Iwagakure hasn’t been a force to be reckoned with on some other battlefield. Her name is Yachiru Unohana, and the other shinobi of Iwagakure kept referring her to as The Kenpachi. Best guess, it is some formal title reserved for someone of unusual strength. It might also have been something that they bestowed upon her due to her extreme bloodlust. Using her nodachi, she cleaved full grown men in half as if they were made of straw._  
  
_I have never in all my days seen anyone love battle and slaughter to such a degree. In all honesty, I think that was one of the reasons Tsunade choose to break her own rule about medics and fight her. I think this Kenpachi’s very existence seemed to stand in a mockery of her own beliefs. I think it was a good thing she did, because I don’t think even Orochimaru or I would have been able to take some of the blows that Tsunade shrugged off_.  
  
_I tell you teach, that woman Yachiru’s smile will haunt me in my dreams, and not in the good way if you get what I’m saying._  
  
Naruko rolled her eyes as she pictured her master’s goofy expression as he wrote about the woman. Her face took on a thoughtful expression as she wondered why it was that she hadn’t heard of such a kunoichi. She knew a part of the explanation could be simply due to the general lack of information that escaped from Iwa. The same could also be said of Kirigakure as well. But, still she imagined that for a woman to impress her teacher enough that he placed her on the same level as Tsunade then she would have to be spectacular. She looked through the rest of the papers and she figured her teacher had gathered them as notes for his new characters. She found a newer sheet of paper that appeared to have notes scribbled on it referring to Diva two and Diva three. Guessing, they were updates on the women she ignored it in favor to read her master’s older report on the other woman.  
  
_Anyway, the battle had been hectic enough with just Tsunade and Yachiru going at it. Orochimaru and I led our squads against the remaining Iwagakure troops. I think we all agreed that it was best not to get involved between those two women. But that was when the mist rolled in. Sensei, I really hate Kiri-nin have I ever told you that. This war would have been settled months ago if these bastards stopped appearing everywhere just to spread chaos. I’m not sure who this Third Mizukage is, but all he seems interested in his making sure that this war lasts as if he takes pleasure just from suffering._  
  
_You know though, I might call Orochimaru creepy, but I’m sure glad he is on our side. I mean as soon as that mist rolled in I was doing all I could just not to get snuck up on and have my throat cut by some mist-nin. Orochimaru though found the group casting the jutsu and killed them in moments. I bet he can see body heat or something, like those vipers he keeps as pets. Still, even though the mist was only covering the battlefield for a few moments, the Mist-nin made the most of it and cut up both our and Iwa’s forces pretty badly. With the fog removed though, we made those bastards pay. Without really meaning to, both Iwa and we seemed to work together to pay those bastards back. I think it was because we both were fed up with watching them just show up kill our friends and then retreat for seemingly no reason._  
  
_But Tsunade’s battle was just the opposite, as a Mist kunoichi had entered the fray between her and Yachiru. Yet strangely enough it seemed that the Mist-nin was fighting Yachiru more than she was focusing on Tsunade. She had dark black and short hair, and her body ,well let me just say, one-hundred and eight, sixty-two, and ninety-nine centimeters. That’s right sensei, there’s a woman out there with mountains that rivals Tsunade’s. But I’ll report on that later…heh…heh… I can’t really say why, but I got the sense that perhaps Yachiru’s naked bloodlust offended her as much as it did Tsunade, which was why this new arrival focused on her. That wasn’t to say she didn’t attempt to take out Tsunade, but I got the sense that both found Yachiru offensive in some sense._  
  
_In any case, with the element of surprise gone as is their wont the Mist quickly retreated. Still, watching those three women duke it out was something I will never forget, especially as that Mist kunoichi didn’t seemed fazed by a few nip slips here and there. I think I need to try and convince Tsunade to start wearing a Kimono-style blouse into battle. Well maybe after the war as it might distract me too much and get me killed._  
  
_Oh before I forget, I interrogated some captured Mist-nin and learned this woman is named Mikumo Kushinada . I’m telling you sensei, these women are something else. We’ll definitely be hearing more from them._  
  
Naruko frowned as the other woman’s name didn’t ring any bells for her either. She found it strange as she liked to think her teacher was an excellent judge of talent. Particularly due to his recognizing her own, and not just seeing her as Naruto’s copy. Grabbing the other sheet, she expected some of the answers that she sought were recorded on it. Finding the sheet was her sensei’s writing on his next book and research on the women he planned to base the characters on she read.  
  
_Well, I think it is time to put the main character of the make-out series to pasture. After all, it seems the new generation might be ready to take on things themselves. Still, women are like wines that get better with age so it only makes sense that they’ll make an appearance in the new main character’s life at some point. My nickname of the Three Diva’s might have never caught on, but that doesn’t mean it cannot live on in literature._  
  
_Not a lot needs to be said about the first Diva. I wonder if I should start the book off with her already being attached to the new hero, or should show her multiple heartbreaks before she gambled one last time. I’m glad to see that it is a bet that seems to have paid off._  
  
_Still the other two are interesting. I think the first book might be better to focus on the first as more research needs to be conduct on the other two._  
  
Guessing the first note was in regards to Tsunade, she skipped over most of the story ideas her master had brainstormed having lived them in a sense. Looking at what Jiraiya had found on the others she read.  
  
_Diva two is a strange story indeed. She seems to have become an entirely different person. She is now the head of the medical department of the village she calls home. Which considering her bloody past is extremely strange. But as if to lend more credence to this new identity she has even changed her name. This is all hearsay information as her village is as impervious to my attempts at research it as ever, but from what I understand it might be tied to an encounter during the last war. During a battle she encountered the new main character’s father, and lost. Apparently, he even managed to hit her with his signature jutsu in the chest. Lucky bastard, I bet he copped a feel. Perhaps having faced someone stronger, caused her to abandon her old path. Perhaps, she couldn’t continue to call herself by that title so long as someone proved they stood above her in terms of strength. Still, from what I hear she is now a skilled healer. A strange turn to be sure, but due to her position in that village’s hierarchy, I’m sure she’ll cross paths with the main character sooner or later._  
  
Naruko supposed that was why she had not heard of Yachiru Unohana as she had apparently abandoned the name at some point. She wished her master had recorded the new one, but figured she could try to uncover it as she reactivated more of what she was beginning to think of as her information network. She could also see if Konoha or the J.A.I.N might have information on the woman’s new identity.  
  
  
_As to Diva three, well she continues to be a mystery. It’s strange but it is as if she just fell off the face of the earth. Still, what I have uncovered would seem to suggest that my initial guess was right and she was rather idealistic in her youth. But, before her disappearance she became jaded and withdrawn. Not hard to imagine considering the purges of her home. But as to where she is now, well that remains an unknown. Perhaps, someone showed her a new path. Or, she might have been caught in one of those purges. But one thing is certain at present there seems to be no trace of her. Still, I’m sure the main character would cross paths with her at some point. A woman that loves to fight as much as she was rumored to would definitely seek out an opponent as strong as I’m sure this new main character is going to turn out._  
  
Naruko wondered what made her teacher so positive, but didn’t doubt that he was probably right. She looked over to the clock and frowned as it was rather late. Calling it a night, she was excited about the future particularly as after returning from interrogating the woman that turned out to be a Yugakure kunoichi named Chun-li, her lover had asked that she meet with him in his apartment tomorrow. She wasn’t sure what Naruto wanted, but she suspected it might be related to why she could feel Konan’s presence in the village. Closing her eyes, her dreams were filled with what exciting stories could be had when her lover met the other two Divas her master had described.


	4. Chapter 4: The Haunting Memories of our Time Together

**Chapter 4: The Haunting Memories of our Time Together**  
  
**AN: The events in this chapter which are set in the present take place during Chapter 71. The others take place during the period of time where the Training Force was in the Land of Fire.**  
  
A bell rung alerting Quistis Trepe that another day of class had come to an end. A fact her students had known for quite a while as they had quietly packed their belongings so that by the time it finished chiming her classroom was a ghost town. She sighed as she wished some of her less talented students put as much effort into their studies as they did in preparing to leave for the day so as to skip being given an assignment due to her tendency of losing track of the time. Moving to her desk the blonde kunoichi sat down and then reached into a top drawer on the side to pull out her secret guilty thrill which consisted of a plain looking notebook. However, inside of it were stories that often left the virginal instructor in a flushed state that had her rushing home to relieve the desires that arouse from reading them. In her more desperate times she had nearly given into the temptation to take care of her needs at the Suna Academy, but the mortification of someone hearing her in one of the stalls in the women’s room stopped her. Still, sometimes she fantasized about what would happen if some handsome man happened to hear her, and decided to help her. Or perhaps a ghost.  
  
After all, that was what the notebook was filled with which was her notes on the Suna Paranormal Support Group meetings she chaired and had founded. In truth though the group had very little to do with real ghosts, but was meant to help the various women of Suna that had been members of the Training Force and found themselves hooked to the feelings that a man, whom she would have described as a pervert, had left them with. Quistis although she had not joined the training force had become aware of the Ghost when one of her students had talked to her like she already had found out. She suspected that someone had impersonated her in order to use her close bond with her students to get the kunoichi to open up about her experiences. The girl a kunoichi named Selphie had been mortified upon finding out that she had inadvertently confessed to her teacher, as well as to some stranger.  
  
Still being the caring instructor that she was, Quistis had offered to council the slightly younger kunoichi. She had been mortified to learn that more than just Selphie had been molested by the pervert. She had stated that she planned to go to the Kazekage to have him start an investigation, but to her surprise Selphie had asked her not to. It had taken some convincing to learn why the Chunin had wanted to protect such a man, at least she assumed it was a man, but she couldn’t have possibly imagined that the reason was because the brunette had enjoyed the experiences. Nor that she had visited what she called the summoning circle multiple times of her own volition.  
  
Quistis hadn’t wanted to sound too judgmental, yet admitted that she found the kunoichi’s behavior to be strange. Especially as she had the feeling that if Selphie could, she would gladly put herself in such a position again. Fearing that she had uncovered something sinister, but also wanting to also protect the kunoichi’s identities should she just be overeating, she suggested starting a support group for the women that had experienced the same thing as her. Selphie had been rather hesitant at first, since although most of the kunoichi that had been a part of the Training Force had shared their experiences, she was a little concerned about still appearing hung up on them. But, with a little prodding Quistis had caused her to warm to the idea by explaining that there might be others feeling the same as her, but were also embarrassed at still having such feelings.  
  
Selphie had agreed to talk with a few that she knew had visited the summoning circle and to float the idea around. Thus the Suna Paranormal Support Group had come into being. Quistis would admit that her intentions weren’t entirely honorable as she felt the group would allow her to keep tabs on the various kunoichi and to monitor them. At first it had just been her and Selphie attending, but slowly they had built up the membership until it topped out at eleven members. Now though the group’s membership was slowly declining. Quistis supposed she understood why as the feelings and experiences began to fade in the minds of some of the members. Or, they simply found other people or ways to satisfy their desires.  
  
Yet to Quistis’s surprise, she didn’t want the group to come to an end. After all, at first she hadn’t been able to understand why the women had so much difficulty forgetting their experiences. But after weeks of listening to their tales, and inserting herself in them, she definitely understood why now. The various women had made the encounters sound extremely sensual as The Ghost had taken his time to make sure the women had always left satisfied. Although, she had noticed that most of the women seemed to have longed to have experienced even more than just the Ghost’s fingers.  
  
Quistis felt a shiver pass through her due to anticipating the arousal she knew she would be feeling soon as she opened the notebook to the section dedicated to the group’s first member, Selphie. Reading the tale of Selphie’s first visit she put herself in the Chunin’s Position as she let her imagination run wild.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Selphie had approached the ruined Chunin Instructor exam building that the mysterious summoning circle was supposed to be near. From what she had heard about the location it had been destroyed when a rogue Chunin named Mizuki tried to get revenge on another instructor and his student. She had heard the tale from a kunoichi that had heard it from another that claimed to have been present when a Leaf-nin kunoichi had led them to believe she had just come from it, and although she had been rather scandalized by the idea. The smile that the woman had worn as she launched into the details of her encounter had planted a need to see if the experience could possibly live up to the promise held in the satisfaction easy to hear in the woman’s words.  
  
Selphie found the circle inscribed in the ground which was made up of symbols that didn’t make sense to her. A few elements of the seal looked familiar, but the vast majority of it was over her head. Which if the rumors that it was binding a person’s soul to this plain of existence made sense to her. She felt a sense of concern about stepping into the circle as it could literally activate any number of different effects. But, still the temptation to experience what others had for herself caused her to step into it.  
  
Almost immediately the seal flared to life casting the surrounding area in an otherworldly light. The effect almost made her feel like she had been transported to a place between life and death. It freaked her out slightly so she quickly stepped out and just as quickly the seal returned back to its original state. She took a steadying breath and stepped inside again. The seal reacted in the same manner as before and so she remained still for several moments. There was a brief flare of light and it startled her as she suddenly felt a presence behind her. Having earned a reputation of being clumsy she tripped over her feet causing her to fall out of the seal again. But there being another presence within the circle was confirmed as this time the seal didn’t stop glowing.  
  
She felt a sense of foolishness at her reaction which made her consider bolting, but feared that would make her seem even sillier. Standing, she smoothed out her dress and then stepped back into the circle. The world returned to its otherworldly state as she entered and was rather surprised that there wasn’t anyone inside from what she could see prompting her to say, “Um, hello.”  
  
She wasn’t too surprised when she didn’t receive a response, but still felt a little awkward at just standing there in silence considering what was supposed to happen. She remained motionless for several heartbeats, while trying to act nonchalant. She was about to ask if she was supposed to do something, but her breath hitched in her throat as she felt a subtle pressure press into her butt. She looked behind her, and felt a sense of nervousness at not being able to see who it was with her. Although, she had doubted the ghost story, and figured the person with her was using some transparency jutsu. She had never seen or heard of one that hid a person from sight as thoroughly as the one being employed by the person pressing his hand into her backside. She turned back around as her cheeks colored from the contact although she got the sense that he was using the back of his hand so hadn’t really groped her yet. She figured the gesture was to give her one last chance to decide to end the encounter before anything really began.  
  
Something about it put Selphie at ease since she figured most people would just assume by her being there, that she knew what she was going to happen. But, the Ghost seemed to understand that her curiosity might have just gotten the best of her and she had acted without really considering the consequences. The pushing against her butt grew firmer letting her know that she was approaching the point of no return, although a part of her began to suspect it would only take one word to end the encounter. Selphie didn’t use it, prompting the Ghost’s hand to rotate and cup the butt cheek it had been pressing against.  
  
The other hand circled around under her arm where it began to slide up and down her stomach. The Ghost pressed his face against hers using his nose to push her hair away from her ear. She let out a moan as he began to nibble on her earlobe and felt her nipples begin to harden. A heat began to spread from her stomach which began to travel down between her legs as a small damp spot began to appear on her panties. The hand on her stomach moved up and cupped her left breast causing a small gasp to escape from her. It turned into a low moan as the Ghost pinched her nipple while he placed a kiss where her neck met her shoulder. The hand that had been groping her backside traveled to her side and gripped the hem of her dress lifting it up her hips.  
  
With hooded eyes, Selphie looked down as her panties came into view. She bit her lip once the Ghost bunched her dress so that it wouldn’t fall down, and then felt the tip of his fingers travel across her stomach. She gasped as the light touch faded just below her bellybutton, but then felt the palm of his hand as on her stomach his fingers slipped below the band of her panties. She gasped as the Ghost began rubbing his fingers along her slit prompting her body to produce more of her nectar which was quickly absorbed by her white panties. The material reached its maximum saturation and drips of her honey began to drip onto the ground.  
  
“Oh…so…mmmm. W…why does it feel so good?” Selphie moaned as her head lulled back against the Ghost’s shoulder. Her focus was mainly on the feelings the hand teasing her kitty were creating, but she did notice the disappearance of the one that had been fondling her tit. But then the buckle that held the strap to her yellow battle dress came undone allowing her naked breast to appear. She groaned as the pink nub was pinched and rolled between the Ghost’s thumb and forefinger.  
  
She began to pant as the Ghost began to vigorously rubbing her slickened folds as she felt a climax approaching. She tried to stave it off wanting to remain in the Ghost’s strong arms for as long as possible. But the inevitable happened when he pressed on her clit causing her to cry out as she creamed all over the Ghost’s hands and her fluids began running down her legs as her panties were unable to hold back the flood.  
  
She collapsed against the Ghost’s strong chest and felt a sense of satisfaction that remained until he slowly pulled away. The circle flashed again telling her the man had disappeared leaving Selphie already looking forward to her next time visiting the circle.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Quistis squirmed in her seat as she finished reading the details of Selphie’s first experience with the Ghost. Her hands rested on her thighs and she fiddled with the hem of her skirt as she fought against the temptation to pet her puss. She considered not reading another entry as her shifting had alerted her to the dampness building between her legs and would only grow worse. However, rather than close the notebook and hurry home to where she could read and indulge in the desires the stories inside contained she turned the pages to an encounter detailed by a different Kunoichi, but also happened to have been her first run in with the Ghost although she would start visiting him afterwards.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Rikku adjusted the goggles that she wore as she studied the area where the Summoning Circle resided. The glasses were a prototype that she built from items that had been scavenged from a ruin that her people claimed as their own. Her tribe, the Al Bhed, was a group that called the massive deserts of the Land of Wind home. Unlike most of the tribes that lived there however, they were not prone to wandering. Instead, they looked for ancient ruins that they could both study and according to some loot. The latter description was why for the most part the Al Bhed were often treated as little better than thieves. But also because they had engaged in some rather bloody battles against the Shinobi of Suna in the early days of the current Shinobi Village System. As such there had been lots of bad blood between the Al Bhed and Suna which often spilled over into skirmishes. That came to an end almost twenty-years before when her father and the Fourth Kazekage signed a nonaggression pact. That didn’t mean the hard feelings had disappeared as it meant that they had often given each other a wide berth. Yet, the Fourth Kazekage’s son and who was also the current one, Gaara, had wanted to help foster a closer relationship with the Al Bhed. To that end shortly after assuming the position of Kazekage, he had approached her Father; a man named Cid, and had proposed an exchange of people. Her uncle had been rather hesitant to accept the proposal, but Rikku having long dreamed of having the type of adventures that she had heard were a daily part of Shinobi life had pressured him to accept. A part of her suspected that he had agreed just to have her out of his hair.  
  
She was currently the only Al Bhed that had accepted the offer to learn the shinobi arts and was a Genin. At times she regretted her decision as she knew some among her people viewed her as a traitor for forgetting those that had died in the past. Not to mention, she got much the same treatment from the people of Suna as they also refused to let go of the past. That wasn’t to say that she hadn’t made a few close friends, one of whom she had noticed acting rather strangely as of late. It was a phenomenon that she had noticed was spreading among the kunoichi of Suna. Her friend was a Chunin named Sen, who had been one of the first people to reach out to her. She figured it was because Sen had also rooted for her future team member who had been a shinobi that had trouble using Genjutsu and Ninjutsu and had only been admitted to the Academy because of Gaara.  
With her friends’ help the occasional blockheads that tried to mock her because of her Al Bhed heritage had become much easier to deal with.  
  
Rikku hadn’t heard about the tales of the Ghost that were spreading through the female population of the training force. She had been too taken with enjoying the other new experiences that could be had while on leave or even from just exploring the relatively new terrain. She knew that many of the Suna shinobi or kunoichi were using the opportunity to sow their oats as it were. She had heard tales of how many of the local brothels, night clubs, or hostesses club were making a killing on shinobi away from the comforts of the places they knew.  
  
But Rikku had been taken with the forests that she had found in the Land of Fire. Whenever she had been given free time to explore that was where she could be found, and that was how she had come to discover what she believed was the source of the kunoichi’s strange behavior. She had been out exploring one night when she had seen a kunoichi moving through the woods to the ruined building that she had discovered on an earlier trip. She had been rather curious mainly because the kunoichi, who she had recognized as Kashike, had continuously been looking over her shoulder.  
  
Rikku had been a little surprised as she knew the brown-haired jounin was normally rather straight forward and blunt. She was also rather driven and where Rikku had joined the Training Force for the chance to meet new and interesting people. She had the sense that Kashike had done so in order to advance her career to the next level. The woman also tended to dress as a man, a habit that Rikku had heard that she had continued to from when she had been an Academy student. She had inquired as to why and learned that it was because Kashike believed women were treated unfairly in regards to their male counterparts. As such, she had tried to pass herself off as a male, and had succeeded until puberty had hit and thus could no longer hide certain assets. She wasn’t exactly top heavy, but the tried and true method of taping down her breasts had no longer done the trick.  
  
Breasts, which Kashike exposed, as she pulled the A-shirt that she wore when not on duty over her head. Although it had been obvious that she wasn’t wearing a bra, as she tended to go without as a way to deny her gender, Rikku was nonetheless surprised to see her so readily exposing herself. She was further shocked as the woman didn’t stop until she was stripped down to her underwear. She then stepped into a drawn circle on the ground, which caused Rikku to wince as she looked away due to a light flaring into existence which blocked her view of the woman.  
  
Rikku was curious as to what was going on so reached up to press a button on the side of the goggles. It switched the magnified view that she had been using to spy on the kunoichi without alerting her to what she called Byakugan Vision. The privacy barrier actually became denser due to the mode letting her see the chakra that comprised it rather than the effect it was giving off. She then began to adjust the rims of the goggles thus allowing her to zoom in and out as she tried to look through the barrier. She managed to look past the barrier, but frowned as her view kept flickering in and out making her recall the time she had caught her sibling Brother, and his friend, Buddy watching a porn channel that was being scrambled when they were kids.  
  
The reason for the feeling was due to the times when things became somewhat clear she could see Kashike standing before a fuzzy outline of blue that vaguely resembled a man, but was hard to make out even when there were moments of clarity. She suspected it was because on top of the privacy barrier, he was using another jutsu to hide his identity. But in those clear moments it was easy enough to see what he was doing to Kashike as her breasts seemed to move of their own accords. She bit her lips as barrier scrambled the vision of her goggles again, forcing her to adjust them.  
  
When it cleared enough for a moment, she saw that Kashike was now kneeling as she seemed to be riding something. She watched the woman slipped her hips forward and back frantically as she kneaded her own breasts. It was hard to make out due to the quickly shifting scrambled vision, but there were moments when things almost became clear. She leaned forward over the log she had been using as cover and marveled as for a few seconds things became much clearer as she could see that Kashike was lying atop of the blue outline. She cursed though as it quickly faded.  
  
Rikku sat back and shifted a bit in discomfort due to her being alerted to a dampness beginning to soak into her panties. She bit her lip for a moment, before leaning forward to rest one arm on the log while her hand reached between her legs. She began to rub her mound through the material of the green shorts that she wore causing her to let out a soft sigh. Despite her not seeing anything but the occasional flicker of what was happening, Rikku’s rubbing became more insistent as her need for release became to take precedence. She remembered mocking Brother and Buddy, when she had caught them stating they were pathetic for watching a TV screen so insistently for a somewhat clear shot of a nipple or vagina. Yet, she could understand the draw of hoping for such although she was hoping for a shot of what the man Kashike was rubbing against must be sporting.  
  
As she waited for another clear shot, she undid the snap of her shorts and slipped her hand inside to begin teasing her sopping wet kitty directly. She then slipped a pair of fingers inside her. She moaned freely as she began diddling them inside her as she caught an image of Kashike grinding her mound over the man’s hips. Rikku imagined what she was feeling especially as the Jounin reached back to grip the invisible man’s knees as she moved faster. Everything grew unbearably fuzzy, but when she could barely make out what was happening again she saw Kashike’s breasts seemingly floating in the air. A moment later an outline of the hands squeezing them appeared, before quickly fading out again as did the rest of the image.  
  
Disappointed, Rikku didn’t let it slow her down as her need for release became overpowering. She buried the fingers inside as she let out a strangled cry as she was sure that the privacy barrier might be keeping Kashike’s from escaping, but wasn’t positive that hers might not enter. Her hand was coated in her essence as she sagged against the log while she panted and caught a sight of the woman she was spying on stiffing as she pushed her chest out while cumming. She fell forward, but then barrier blocked her vision again before it came down moments later.  
  
Rikku switched off the Byakugan mode, to see Kashike panting as she lay on her back. She watched the woman sit up and look somewhat conflicted. Rikku couldn’t be sure, but she thought that while it could be shame, she didn’t think that was entirely it. She wondered if it was perhaps because she was taken with a boy Tsuchino. A boy that although she had hidden her gender, she hadn’t exactly hidden her desire to be with him. From what Rikku had heard, the object of her affection, Tsuchino, had actually been glad to find out that his friend was a woman, even though she had effectively been lying to him for years. She figured it was because he had begun to question his own sexuality as Kashike had likely come off as a rather cute boy. Still neither of them had moved into the officially dating territory although Kashike had sounded rather hopeful the times where she had talked about it. Yet, the way she was looking at where Rikku assumed the invisible man had been, she began to wonder if it truly was her childhood friend she was still imagining starting a relationship with.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Quistis felt the fabric of her panties as she finished Rikku’s entry. Realizing what she was doing and that she had slid her skirt up while readying to do more; she quickly pulled it back in place. She then placed her hands on the desk, while willing them to remain in place. She succeeded for half a second and mentally kicked herself for giving into the temptation to pick the story up from another vantage point. As she turned to the entry where Kashike detailed what had happened inside the circle, Quistis spent a few moments reflecting on what she had learned about the woman during their meetings.  
  
The first being that Rikku had been right about how the woman, who was now a member of the Suna ANBU division, had found her desire to be with Tsuchino foundering as she had become addicted to the feelings the Ghost had left her with. Quistis knew that was no small things as from a very young age Kashike had desired him, almost as much as she had wanted to be the first Suna Kunoichi to join the ANBU division. It was that dream that had led her to pretend to be a male for so long. A goal that due to the Suna ANBU having a policy where only men could join thus earning it the nickname the All Men’s Club, she had altered her Academy admittance papers to show that she was a boy. Naturally it was a ruse that had been discovered before she had ever been admitted, due to the background check the school officials had performed. However, the principal at the time had allowed it to proceed, and had even convinced the higher ups, which included the Fourth Kazekage. The primary reason Quistis knew was because the man viewed himself as a reformer of sorts, and while Suna much like the other shinobi villages recognized the strength of kunoichi, unlike the Samurai who tended to marginalize them.  
  
However, the principle recognized that women were still trapped in traditional views in regards to advancement. Most shinobi, although they would never admit it, felt a kunoichi’s career path was to spend the time as a genin and chunin perfecting their skills in order to land a strong husband and then retire to start a family. Those that had the skills to rise to Jounin while still young enough to start a family were just considered more desirous then others. It was for this reason that the Suna ANBU Division refused to admit women into their ranks, since to them it didn’t make sense to spend money and time training a woman that was just going to quite as soon as she was knocked up. Those that refused to get married for that reason were also rejected as they were seen as not performing a core duty for the village. Seeing that they were damned if they do, or damned if they don’t, the Principal saw Kashike’s desire to become an ANBU as a means to break such a barrier. Pointing out her dedication to her goal to the higher ups, he felt that someone with that level of dedication deserved to be rewarded. Having been friends with the ANBU Head captain, he even made a bet with him that she would have what it takes while maintaining her ruse. The Captain believing she would tire of it, especially when she discovered boys gladly accepted the wager as it would net him a case of the highly illegal and prized possession of the Principal a case of Earthshaker whiskey from the Land of Earth.  
  
Kashike though, never let her interest in the opposite sex cause her to waver, and the ANBU captain did eventually get a taste of the prize although it was to celebrate her achieving her dream. Quistis suspected it was for that reason she also officially started a relationship with Tsuchino, although it had quickly fizzled out. She knew a part of the blame was because although they had both been virgins when they first slept together, Kashike’s experiences with the Ghost had caused even the thrill of having her first time with the boy she had desired for so long to feel ordinary. She hadn’t talked down about Tsuchino, but it was easy to hear in her voice the man had while not entirely just concerned with his own pleasure, had been attuned enough to realize a lot of her cries were faked, as were her claims of achieving an orgasm with him. She had also explained to the group that although she had been prepared to overlook his lack of ability in the bed, hoping that he would improve over time. Which although not stated allowed, Quistis knew her settling was due to her belief she would never find out who the Ghost was. What had ultimately doomed the relationship had been Tsuchino proving he had the same mentality as a lot of male Suna-nin, that being despite her already achieving the rank of ANBU while he was still a chunin, he expected her to be the one to retire should they start a family.  
  
Kashike proved that just because she had reached her goal didn’t mean she was content as now she was setting her sights on the ANBU Head Captain’s position. More surprising though was that she actually had a good chance of achieving her goal. She showed her dedication by kicking Tsuchino to the curb, which had damaged their friendship as well. Something that did bother Kashike, but she had explained that the reason she didn’t regret it was because a part of her believed that had she learned who the Ghost was, he would wholly support her goal.  
  
Quistis found the statement rather suspect as she felt it was the ANBU romanticizing a person that was in essence just a pervert. That was when Kashike shared the story the instructor was searching for, which highlighted for the ANBU why the Ghost might have been a pervert, but his actions were for the women’s benefit more so then his own. Thus making it easy for her to believe that if she told him, that she wanted to be the first Woman ANBU head Captain, that not only would the Ghost support her decision, but he would be one of her most vocal supporters.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kashike stepped out of her clothes recalling the first time she had stepped in the circle. Her nipples hardened from the memory as her lower lips began to produce her honey in anticipation of what was to come. She considered taking her panties off as she knew they would be all but ruined afterwards, but she left them on to hopefully convince the Ghost to go along with what she would request of him. She knew it might technically be crossing a line as thus far, he had only ever used his hands to get her off, but today she desired more. Which although she wasn’t quite ready to part with her virginity, as she was saving herself for someone special, she was finding that the someone special was becoming a man that she had never actually seen.  
  
She couldn’t explain why that was, especially as for so long her heart had been set on Tsuchino. But there was just something about being in the Ghost’s arms that filled her with a sense of contentment, almost like she belonged there. Something that the few times she had fooled around with Tsuchino since his learning that the boy he had been friends with was in fact a girl. A girl with a crush on him, something that he used to convince her to let him explore her body, which to be fair she took advantage of as well. But despite having given him a few hand jobs and even once had sucked him off, while he tried to get her off as well, she had drawn the line at actual sex. For that she wanted a real relationship and although he had at times tried to play the, “if you really cared for me you would,” card. He had always back down when she refused to budge, and always just before she truly lost her tempter. His insistence had often made her wonder if she was perhaps being unfair to him, which had made her nearly waver the last time. That was why when the rumors of the Ghost had begun to circulate; she had needed to check them out. A part of the reason was because she didn’t want to only have a single experience to judge whether or not she was being satisfied or not. The other reason and probably the bigger for her, was to see how another man reacted when he was just allowed to explore her body.  
  
Needless to say, she had been blown away, which is what had brought her back time and time again. In fact, she had turned down a not so subtle hint from Tsuchino to fool around in order to do so. She had felt a little guilty which was why she figured that she had the distinct impression that she was being watched. But aware the privacy barrier would hide her from prying eyes, although if there was someone out there they had already received an eyeful. She knew it wasn’t fair to compare the Ghost to her potential future lover, but it was hard not to, especially as while in the circle all he seemed dedicated to was seeing to her needs. She had been allowed to fondle him through his pants on occasion, but when she had tried to free the beast being contained by the cage that was his clothes, he had always stopped her. The reversal of roles was extremely frustrating for Kashike which did give her a sense of what Tsuchino was going through, but she as a result of her times with her love interest when he had pressed, found it easy to respect the Ghost’s set boundaries. That wasn’t to say that she wasn’t interested in testing them though.  
  
She stepped into the circle and the Privacy barrier sprung up around her. She began count down in her head, something she had begun doing in the hopes of figuring out who the Ghost was. She had hoped by keeping track of how long it took for him to arrive that she might be able to rule out certain suspects. Thus far it proved rather pointless since although he had taken as long as ten minutes or so to arrive at one point. It had only allowed her to rule out people that had been engaged in night time practice missions at the time. Although, she reasoned that a person with a clone technique might have been able to slip away regardless. Still, it helped her keep calm as on nights when the wait was long if she didn’t she’d work herself in a frenzy so that she ended up handling her relief herself until he arrive thus shortening their session.  
  
Fortunately, that night wasn’t one where she needed to worry about remaining calm as she felt a back of a hand pressing against the cheek of her butt. She cooed contently in her mind as the Ghost started things off the way he always did which in a sense was his way of asking for permission to continue. He didn’t wait long as her multiple times visiting and the thong panties that she wore, so as much of her was exposed to him as possible, demonstrated she knew what was to come. She leaned back against him feeling that he was wearing a shirt of some kind. She also detected the slight bump of a stone of some kind. She closed her eyes as much from his beginning to roll around her breasts as to try to picture it. She could tell it was a sliver of something, but couldn’t picture any of the men that she knew wearing something of the sort. She frowned as she suspected if she could only see it she would be able to finally find the man it belonged to. But then she felt one of his hands begin to slide down from her breast to travel over her stomach. She grabbed it though and she felt the Ghost tense behind her. She feared he would bold so quickly spun in his arms hoping that if he shunshined or whatever the jutsu was he used to just appear that he would take her with him.  
  
Hoping to calm him she said breathlessly, “I don’t want you to stop. B…but can we try something new?”  
  
The Ghost didn’t respond, not that she expected him to as he only ever laughed in a perverted manner after bringing her to a climax or two. She figured it was a way to stay in character, and at times felt it was also him paying homage to someone. When the Ghost didn’t pull away, she took it as permission to explain so asked, “C…can you lie down? I…I want to mount you. I want to feel this hardness pressing against me.” She felt that her request was making the Ghost a little uncomfortable so quickly added, “Please, I’ll keep my underwear on and you can keep your clothes on too.”  
  
Nothing happened for several moments making her feel disappointed, but then the Ghost began to pull her down with him. She straddled his hips and moaned softly as she felt his hardness beneath her. She began to gently slide against it dragging her drooling lower lips against it. She placed her hands on his stomach as she began rocking her hips back and forth over his manhood. She tried to at first picture Tsuchino’s face, but knowing the Ghost was quite a bit larger, not to mention much better with his lands she felt his presence would actually lesson the thrill she was experiencing at the moment. So she just let her mind conjure someone for her. It bounced around several times, even once picturing Gaara as despite her prior dislike for him due to an incident where his sand had nearly harmed her before his uncle had arrived. She no longer harbored any resentment towards him; in fact she had learned he was one of the people that had an interest in seeing her make ANBU. But then her mind settled on the Leaf Shinobi that had become close friends with the Kazekage. For some reason it just felt right so she went with the image. But Naruto was one of the people currently engaged in a night training exercise so even though she frantically was grinding herself against the manhood that she was pretending belonged to him, she really didn’t think it was. Still, having seen the way his Blue eyes lit up around certain females or the way he always seemed so supportive of them, she couldn’t help wishing that it was him.  
  
The Ghost reached up and grabbed her tits causing her to let out a loud grunt of pleasure. She felt his thumbs begin flicking the pointy nubs at the end of her breasts. She reached back to grip his thighs when his index fingers joined in and began to twist and pull them. She began to move even faster as she felt her impending release growing near. A part of her wanted to stave it off, but her body refused to follow such a command. She pressed her mound down on the bulge which put just the right amount of pressure on her joy buzzer causing her to cry out as she went tense atop of the Ghost.  
  
She fell forward as the tension fled to be replaced with a sense of deep contentment and relaxation. She breathed in her mystery man’s sent finding him to smell like the forest with another delicious aroma mixed in. She leaned in to enjoy his aroma more, but also because she felt overcome with a desire to taste his flesh. Her lips hovered just above where she guessed his neck was, and she considered giving him a love mark to help find him later. But, she knew he would likely not react well to it. Another reason she stopped herself was because she realized what she was thinking and that she was quickly losing her grip on why she had originally begun to visit the Ghost. While she had wanted to have more experience then what she had shared with Tsuchino, a part of her realized that it was likely the Ghost’s resolve not to sleep with her or the other women was because he might be meeting up with another woman afterwards. With that thought in mind she figured it was why he wasn’t pushy with his desires as someone else was taking care of them. She felt a spike of jealousy at the thought, but it helped her to roll off the Ghost to say, “Thank you. I… I think this will be the last time I visit you.”  
  
“I understand,” the Ghost replied in a disguised voice before gently stroking her cheek. “Thank you for the memories.”  
  
She was surprised as her eyes grew teary causing her to blink which was when the Ghost slipped away. She got to her knees feeling the warm ground where he had been laying. She suspected that should she visit in the future, the Ghost would not return so as to help her keep to her words. She stood feeling a little depressed at the idea, but shook it off as she still felt that she cared deeply for Tsuchino so didn’t want to chance his place being subsumed by a man who she had heard speak to her for the first time as they parted. She stepped out of her wet panties before leaving the circle and then quickly dressed. She took the underwear over to the ruins of the school and then dug up a spot to bury them. She placed a rock over it like a grave marker, before sending one last longing look at the circle and resolved to start a relationship with Tsuchino once she became an ANBU.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Quistis finished the story and found that once more her hands had slipped into her lap. Her legs were spread out as she robbed the inside of her thighs bringing them closer and closer to the heat rising from the junction where they met. She closed the notebook as she felt her resolve to stop from doing something improper wavering. She made to stand, but her legs refused to follow her directions. She almost felt as if the book was beckoning her to open it again. She resisted the call for a few moments, before deciding one last story wouldn’t hurt as it belonged to the last member of the group. Since they would be having a meeting the following day, she told herself that it was a good idea to review it.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
Sen was a genin who hoped to be promoted to Chunin once the exams were held now that the Training Force was being dissolved. She made her way to the ruins as she thought about how she was sad that it was coming to an end. A part of the reason was she figured it would be the last time she could spend time with the man that had awakened her to incredible heights of pleasure.  
  
The other reason though was she would be saying good-bye to her friends from the Leaf. She recalled facing them in the Exams that Konoha and Suna had held together. She had failed to achieve the promotion as she had in the several since. The primary reason she felt was due to Shira having made the leap from Genin to Chunin and then to Jounin. The exams since his promotion had been difficult enough without having a new team member to take the exams with each time. Primarily as the Team that had been consisted of her, Yome, and Shira had trained together since their days in the Academy. As such they had developed a deep trust in one another, but also had been able to cover each other’s weaknesses. Unfortunately with their strongest fighter removed even when they had been able to get past the first exam. Both she and Yome would be eliminated by the second as their teammates failed to properly mesh with the two kunoichi.  
  
In truth, she had been considering giving up and accepting that she wouldn’t make it through the exams. She figured that with her Sandy blonde hair and brown eyes that she could easily find a nice young man to settle down with and start a family. A rather depressing thought as she had just turned seventeen.  
  
But, she knew that in life people didn’t always get what they want. A fact she thought her friend Yome had learned rather harshly as Shira had changed after becoming a Chunin. He had become more driven and began taking missions that due to their lower ranks had left his teammates behind. He had acquitted himself well on the missions quickly rising to the rank of Jounin, but shortly after there had been a mission where he had been the only survivor. Yome had tried to be there for him due to her crush and when he had put in to transfer to the unit protecting the Northern Outskirts of the Land of Wind where his sickly parents lived, she had also asked to go with him as she had teased her about after their fight with Team Gai. But, Shira had gently turned her down, stating that she should wait until she was a Chunin as the Northern Territories could be rather dangerous due to bandits and the fact that the outpost was near the Land of Stone’s borders. Which, due to its close ties with the Land of Earth, was the place where most of Iwagakure’s spies and other units sneaking into Wind Country’s territory passed through it. At the time Sen had figured that Shira didn’t want Yome’s career to stagnate as while he was choosing to be stationed there for most of the Shinobi assigned it was a harsh punishment. It was thought that due to the danger that the Shinobi guarding The Earth Corridor as it was called faced, they would either shape up, ship out, or be dealt with in a more permanent fashion. However, Sen believed that Gaara had agreed to station Shira there to help end the practice confident that his drive and determination would rub off on the others.  
  
Still, it had been hard to watch Yome come to realize that she didn’t have a place in Shira’s heart. Moreover, Sen was beginning to wonder if perhaps he should have been given more downtime after the disastrous mission which had happened near his home village. From looking into it, Sen had been surprised at how a team comprised of Jounin and Chunin had been decimated on what was expected to be a simple C-ranked mission. Granted, rankings could change, but Sen was rather shocked that a mission to find a merchant’s daughter who it was believed had run off with her boyfriend to join some cult could become such a disaster. Yet, according to Shira that was exactly what had happened, but rather than reaching the cult the pair had been taken by bandits. The Boyfriend had then promptly been killed while the girl had been sold off to slavers.  
  
Yet, Sen found a few of the details didn’t seem to fit. Primarily, how a Bandit group strong enough to take out the team Shira had been a part of could be in the area, but Suna intelligence hadn’t detected it. Moreover, while Shira had been found among the corpses of both his team and the bandits, none of the dead bandits had amounted to much of anything. Granted, it could be a case of the truly strong bandits had let the weaker ones attack first to wear down the Suna-nin, before moving in and decimating them. But, she did find it strange Shira had been relatively unharmed considering the condition of some of the bodies. He had been found in an isolated area, making the investigators believe he had been knocked clear of the battle, but despite wanting to believe in her former teammate his current behavior was making it hard for her. For example, much as Gaara predict Shira was apparently a positive force for the Garrison he had joined, but he seemed to have grown rather distant from the people that had supported him the longest. It had heart her to see Yome get so excited about the recent letter she had received from him, only to see that it was written in someone else’s hand like he had dictated it to someone. Yome had quickly forgiven him though stating it was likely because he was busy with his duties having taken command of the garrison. Sen though had been a bit less forgiving.  
  
But she pushed such thoughts out of her head as she came upon the ruins where the Summoning Circle was located. She felt her heart speed up in excitement, but it also left her feeling rather somber due to it being the last time she would make the journey. In many ways, she felt it was why she was reflecting on the distance Shira was displaying towards his old teammates. Yet, she tried to remember why it was she had become so fixated on the Ghost, which was that he had helped her find the resolve to continue on her path of being a Kunoichi. Not to mention had shown her pleasures that she could never reach on her own. Yet, while that had been amazing it was something else that had brought her back time and time again as she knew she had developed a crush on the man.  
  
She thought back to what had first brought her to the circle, which was that several kunoichi having heard tales of the Ghost had dared each other to visit the area. Sen had spoken up stating they should just go and check out the rumors themselves as they kept upping the dare between them. This had caused them all too in turn dare her to go. She had blown them off, but upon being called a chicken had decided to prove them wrong. In the end, she had been so glad she did as she had never climaxed as hard as she had.  
  
But, while that had been great, what had deepened her connection to the Ghost was one time when she had gone to lose herself in pleasure, but had instead used him as a friendly ear to help her through a rough period when her confidence had been at its lowest. She had told the Ghost that she intended to quit due to her inability to advance to the next rank. She hadn’t really expected a response as the Ghost never talked. He hadn’t then either but he had begun tapping on her back. It was a rudimentary code that most shinobi learned in the academy which was based on dots and dashes. It was a means to communicate in a prison type setting where people didn’t want their words overheard. He had told her, “It isn’t how many times you fail that matters. But it is your giving up that brands you as a failure.”  
  
The words while those that she had heard from others in different ways had still nonetheless gave her the confidence to continue striving to make it to the next level. She figured that one of the reasons his words had carried so much weight was because he had dedicated so much time and effort to making her feel good.  
  
But, there had been another person that was giving her confidence as well. His name was Naruto, and despite the fact that he had time and time again trounced many of the shinobi that he had faced, learning that he was also a genin showed her that ranks didn’t necessarily mean anything. She and Naruto had even begun speaking to each other and had begun to train with each other to prepare for the Chunin Exams shortly after her confession to the Ghost. As such at times she had begun to suspect that perhaps Naruto and the Ghost might have been the same person. However, seeing him with his girlfriend Ayame when she would arrange for meals to be delivered from her stand alone with other Konoha restaurants had dissuaded her of that belief.  
  
Stepping into the circle she waited and when the blue walls of the privacy barrier turned to purple she knew that she was no longer alone. She had kept her back as close as possible to the barrier to prevent the Ghost from coming up behind her. She could sense his confusion as well as the fact that she was still dressed, although only in the red tube dress minus the mesh armor and leggings she normally wore along with it. She smiled as she said, “The Training Force is being dissolved tomorrow. I’m sure that I will not be your only visitor tonight, and that it might be against your rules. But just for today, can you…” There was a slight pause as there was so much that she wanted the Ghost to do to her. Like take her virginity, or let her perhaps finally return some of the pleasure that he had given her. However, she didn’t suggest it as she instead grabbed the hem of her dress and lifted it up to show off the wetness coating her thighs. She lifted the dress higher until it showed off the neatly trimmed Suna symbol which rested above where she was leaking as she continued, “kiss me down there please? I…I want to feel your lips on me.”  
  
She wondered what the Ghost was thinking as up till then he had only used his hands to bring her pleasure, although from time to time he did chew on her earlobe a bit. She wondered if she had crossed a line, but then could feel him standing just before her. A moment later she was balancing on one foot as he draped her leg over his shoulder. She then let out a low guttural moan as she felt his tongue run across her slit. That moan quickly grew in volume as he demonstrated his tongue was as skilled as his hands as it danced over her flesh like a finger plucking at a musical instrument. Her hands tried to seek out his head, but they were intercepted by his hands which he then interlaced his fingers with hers. Sen figured it was because he didn’t want her accidentally getting ahold of a few strands of hair which she could use to identify him later.  
  
She didn’t mind though, as her world began to shrink to a small bubble within her which as his tongue slipped past her drenched nether lips began to grow bigger and bigger again. She moaned freely and loudly as she ground herself into the mouth and chin of the Ghost while he made content slurping noises as he drank the fluids her body was producing to sate his ravenous thirst. Her grip on his hands grew almost painful as he withdrew his tongue and then clamped his mouth over her pleasure button. Swirling his tongue around it, he then pressed down sending her into orbit as she screamed out in euphoria.  
  
Sen’s strength left her as she blacked out. She awoke several minutes later to find that she was no longer in the summoning circle, but tucked into the cot inside her tent. She smiled as she could still feel the tingling over sensitiveness from her release. But what caught her eye was a small flowering cactus on a small portable trunk she used to store her items. It was nestled among the others she used to gather the pollen that she used as a medium to trap people in her genjutsu. She recognized it as she had spotted it in the Yamanaka flowershop when she had visited it during her leave from the Training Force. But the rare cactus which was only found in the deserts of Southern Lightning had been well outside her price range. But now with it, she would be able to make an even more potent near odorless pollen which should cause people to fall even deeper into her illusions. She wondered if the Ghost had gotten it for her as a parting gift, but wondered how he would know as the only person that had none of her interest had been the Blonde Kunoichi that was working the counter. She picked it up and saw a small note tucked into the pot and opening it read, “This should help you make your desires a reality.”  
  
The note wasn’t signed but she was sure it was from the Ghost, so smiled as she leaned back down placing the cactus on her chest. She looked at it contently but thought, “It probably could it only it could make me a love potion to make you feel the same about me as I do for you.”  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Quistis sighed as she rubbed her thighs together the small friction it generated hardly doing the trick, but was the most she would allow herself considering she was still in her classroom. Sen had managed to pass the next Chunin Exams which was lucky for her as there had not been another for going on almost two years. The reasons being varied, but mainly due to the difficulties that were arising in coordinating what was going to be the largest Chunin Exams in history due to Kumogakure joining the alliance. But there were other issues such as the recent chaos that had erupted in Konoha as a woman named Furofuki had put a plan she had in motion for decades into effect. Not to mention other incidents that had happened over the span of time starting with Pain’s Invasion of the same village shortly after the conclusion of the one that had seen Sen promoted.  
  
She had then transferred to the Suna Intelligence Division, making Quistis wonder if it was to perhaps gain more information on her teammate, Shira. Her other teammate Yome was still a genin though so would be participating in the next Chunin Exams although she seemed rather intimidated by them from what Sen had shared during the groups meetings due to her not having anyone she was comfortable with to go through them.  
  
Quistis felt could understand Yome’s feelings as she never even had a chance to join a team, so probably would feel similar if she were to be partnered with strangers for such an exam. Due to a unique bloodline ability that she possessed Quistis had never been allowed to official join a team to take mission. Therefore despite being branded as a prodigy, she had never actually gone on a single mission and had simply been granted the title of instructor.  
  
Due to what some proscribed as being special treatment for her, she was also rather isolated from the rest of her comrades. So while she was beloved by a good portion of her female students, once they graduated and learned of her situation quite a few grew distant as well. Some like Selphie continued to stay close, but all in all, she felt hers was a rather lonely existence. That was another reason the Paranormal Support Group was so important to her, as it had allowed her to bond with several women while also living vicariously through them.  
  
With that in mind she turned to a section that was dedicated to the latest victim of the Ghost, herself. Filling in a section about what she was feeling she wrote, “I should have known better than to read these stories in glass. But I just couldn’t help myself. All I can think of now is what it must have felt like to have his hands on my body. To feel the heights of pleasure that has enthralled several women long after they had last visited him. I… I’m growing so tired of simply taking care of my own needs. I even been toying with the idea of trying to recreate a scenario where they act as the Ghost as they ravage me. I think a few of them might actually consider it if only to see what it felt like to be him, just as I want to see what it was like to be them. I might bring it up in group tomorrow and see if there are any takers. Maybe we could take a trip to the actual sight, who knows it might prompt the Ghost to come out of retirement.”  
  
Quistis closed the book, but still felt on edge. Seeing that her dress had ridden up again due to her squirming in her seat she was about to pull it down, but stopped as she looked at the pen in her hand. She bit her lips as a temptation took hold and as her reading the notebook despite knowing what its effect on her would be showed, she wasn’t doing very well with resisting it lately. Therefore, she spread her legs and using the rounded cap of her pen began to slide it over her drenched underwear. She didn’t moan as she began to use it to circle around her excited bundle of nerves that she was carefully not to stimulate directly. However, before she could go any further she shot a panicked glance at the classroom door as a knock sounded. Before waiting for permission to enter, the door slid open to reveal Yukata.  
  
Quistis tried not to let her nerves get the better of her as she hadn’t been able to bring her dress back down so had instead slid herself as close to and under her desk as possible. She read Yukata’s face for some sign that she might have been aware of what she had been doing, but the dark-haired woman didn’t seem any the wiser. Steadying her voice as much as possible she asked, “What brings you here Yukata?”  
  
Yukata looked slightly nervous, but for some reason Quistis felt there was something off about her behavior. She didn’t give it much further thought though as the puppeteer said, “Um… well from what I’ve heard you are running a support group for kunoichi with… paranormal experiences.”  
  
The instructor felt a sudden thrill at the idea that somebody new would be sharing her stories with the group. Particularly since Rikku had confirmed that before entering the circle herself, as her curiosity had gotten the best of her that she had spied on Yukata several times. Trying not to sound too eager, the blonde woman answered, “Yes, that is correct, although our group covers only a specific period of time where these events took place.”  
  
“Would it be during the time the Training Force was in the Land of Fire?” Yukata asked although her tone sounded as if she already knew the answer. But there also seemed to be a small hint of amusement as if she found the instructors attempt to be secretive amusing. She didn’t wait for Quistis to answer as she said, “Because, if so. Well I have stories that would leave you as breathless as the experiences left me. I would really like to share them with people that are feeling like I used to.”  
  
“Are you saying you’re over them?” the instructor asked suddenly unsure if she wanted the woman to attend in case she helped the others reach a similar understanding.  
  
Her concerns proved unfounded as Yukata responded with a grin which conveyed to Quistis that wasn’t the case, “If anything I’ve fallen even deeper. But, truthfully I think it is something that you and your group really want to hear for yourselves.”  
  
“Well then please come back tomorrow, and meet with us in the gymnasium. I’m sure we’ll be able to help each other.”  
  
Yukata’s grin grew into a smile which flashed her teeth as she said, “Oh, of that I have little doubt.” She then turned to leave Quistis alone, who promptly snatched up her notebook and threw it into her carrying case. She rushed home to finish what she had started before being interrupted and looked forward to what Yukata would contribute to the next meeting.


	5. Chapter 5: Gathering Intel Before Establishing a Beachhead

  
  
**Chapter takes place over the time period covered in chapter 75**  
  
  
“Excuse me miss,” a male receptionist said pulling Kin from her thoughts, “the Mizukage is ready to see you now.”  
  
  
Kin nodded and stood after grabbing the leather business bag that she had brought with her. She felt a little uncomfortable wearing the gray business suit that she had chosen for the meeting since it would be the first time she would be acting in her new job with the Great Tree Shipping Company, and so adjusted the skirt that she wore. She followed the man, who approached the door and opened it for her. Before then stepping outside and closing it behind him. The Mizukage looked up from her desk, and stood to come around in order to shake her hand.  
  
  
Giving the Mizukage what she hoped was a firm, but friendly handshake she said, “Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Lady Mizukage.”  
  
  
“Please call me Mei,” the auburn haired beauty said kindly.  
  
  
“Only if you’ll call me Kin,” she replied causing the Mizukage to give her a soft smile before returning to sit behind her desk. Kin’s gaze drifted down to the desk where she saw a file was sitting open. She wasn’t too surprised to see that it was a file in regards to her, which was one of the reason she hadn’t used a false identity and a position within the Great Tree Shipping Company had been created for her, as she had doubted that Kirigakure’s Intelligence Division would be fooled.  
  
  
Mei folded her hands over the file Kiri had on her and asked, “I hope you don’t mind my saying that I find it rather strange that a company would use a former Sound-nin as a representative. Surely your bosses would think doing so might put us on edge.”  
  
  
Kin smiled politely before replying, “Perhaps they feel sending a former Sound-nin and being upfront about it would be better than sending someone else, like say someone with a record that wouldn’t make you suspicious, but ends up making you even more so because you think they are a spy.”  
  
  
Mei laughed softly before replying, “That is the crux of the world that we live in.” Kin thought she noticed a sense of melancholy appear in the woman for a moment before she recovered and said, “But, that lack of trust seems to be an issue that Kumo, Suna, and Konoha are working to address.”  
  
  
“I’m sure there is room for Kirigakure in the current Alliance,” Kin replied as she began digging in her bag. Producing a notepad she said, “You could say the Great Tree Shipping Company likes to think it leads the vanguard in opening relations between villages.”  
  
  
“Yes,” the Mizukage said quickly. Kin wasn’t sure why the Mizukage’s tone made her worried since it didn’t really display much emotion. But she believed it was that lack of sentiment which was behind her sudden unease, since it gave her the feeling of a card player not wanting to give away a tell.  
  
  
Pushing her concerns that the Mizukage was hiding something to the backburner for the moment, she said, “What brings me to Kirigakure though is as you may have heard we have purchased a port in the Land of Wave. We’ll be using it to support our shipping operations over the ocean. We also intend to sell our goods in the Land of Water.”  
  
  
Mei inclined her head, but said skeptically, “But that doesn’t exactly explain why you would feel a need to meet with me. You do not exactly need my permission to sell your goods in Water Country.”  
  
  
“That might be,” Kin admitted. “Yet, as I’m sure you can imagine the companies we will be competing with are likely not all that thrilled with the idea of us venturing into new territories. It is understandable though particularly when one considers how successful we were on the mainland.”  
  
  
Kin noticed the Mizukage again seemed to go stone-faced for a moment, but then replied, “I’m afraid that I still fail to see the point of your visit.”  
  
  
“Why intel of course,” Kin said with a smile which grew wider at the Mizukage’s momentary surprise at her bluntness in reveling that the goal of her visit was to gather information. “We are essentially moving into a new territory and one that we haven’t had much experience with. Even our sources in the other Shinobi Villages which make up the Alliance are not able to provide us much in the way of details about the Land of Water or your village. Primarily since there has never been a successful invasion of Water Country. I’m sure there are all sorts of threats that we have no idea exist. Who better to ask about them then the woman in charge of protecting this land?”  
  
  
“I’m afraid that I’m not one to give away our secrets,” Mei said politely, “It would seem you’ve made this trip for nothing.”  
  
  
Kin let her disappointment show, but replied, “Really, not very many people consider threats in their areas of operation to be all that important a secret to keep.”  
  
  
Mei grew stoic as she replied, “Perhaps, but I haven’t quite decided whether you are here just for the reason that you claim to be. You say people don’t consider threats in their lands all that great a secret, but it may very well prove to be an important secret to keep. For example, let us say an Alliance agent is looking to gain allies for a possible invasion, which as you’ve pointed out there has never been a successful one. That lack of information which you are seeking to rectify could be a contributing factor in our successful defense. Recently, I’ve entertained several Iwa envoys who claim that we should be wary of the Alliance between Kumo, Konoha, and Suna. It is a sentiment echoed by my own advisors as well. So much so they have even considered once more entering into an alliance with Iwagakure. No small thing when one considers how the previous one ended. Yet, even if you aren’t here to spy on the Alliance’s behalf. I can’t ignore the possibility that you might take your goods and sell them to these same troublemakers in my lands since as we both know, war is good for business.”  
  
  
Kin frowned at the woman as she said heatedly, “War might be good for business, but it is hell for the people caught in the crossfire.” Her gaze hardened as she added, “You’ve seen my file Lady Mizukage, it should mention that I’m from The Land of Rice Paddies and lived in one of the regions hardest hit by the previous Daimyo’s War with the Land of Waterfalls. I lost both my parents in that war.”  
  
  
Mei’s demeanor did soften some, but she countered, “And went straight into Orochimaru’s arms.”  
  
  
“Not straight,” Kin countered, “Only after years of living off of the scraps my sister tried to support us both with. I grew tired of my lot in life, and soon grew bitter and angry so that when he came along offering power I jumped at it. I wanted to be in control of my own destiny, but even though I became stronger I wasn’t in control.”  
  
  
“Because Orochimaru was just using you,” Mei supplied.  
  
  
“No,” the former Sound-nin replied, “Because my bitterness and anger at how unfair I felt life had treated me were what ended up controlling me. He just used it to his advantage. With that said, we have no desire to see you deposed Lady Mizukage or the people of Kirigakure to suffer in pointless conflicts.”  
  
  
Mei studied the woman for a moment before finally countering, “I wish I could believe that. But, I can’t ignore the fact that recently many of the materials trading between the Villages that make-up the Alliance seem to be those suited to preparing for war, not to mention your company seems to be the one profiting the most from it.”  
  
  
Kin nodded as she replied, “I can’t deny that, after all most of the Chakra Infused Wood Konoha provides the Great Tree Shipping Company in turn does head to Suna where it is used for puppet creation and so on.” She reached for her bag, and then pulled out a Senbon from a hidden pouch that she had managed to smuggle into the office despite the bag being searched. She had done so slowly enough that Mei wasn’t threatened by the action. Although, she did arch an eyebrow at her for reveling that she had snuck a weapon past her shinobi. Kin quickly explained, “But, just because there has been a buildup doesn’t mean the reason for it is for some nefarious reason. This senbon for example is just a lump of metal with sharpened ends, it can be used as a weapon, a medical instrument, or even a paper weight. It is simply the will of the person holding it which determines to what purpose it is used. But even if it is used as a weapon, is that a bad thing if it is used to defend someone? If it is used in medicine that doesn’t necessarily mean it is good because it might be for some horrible experiment.” Kin could see her point had at least reached the Mizukage so continued, “The reason Suna is building up its puppet forces is simply because after decades of decline, they finally have enough chakra infused wood to let more of their shinobi pursue creating puppets of their own design. Heck, recently it has even lead to a new form of entertainment as the puppet fights have become quite popular. Naturally, even though these war instruments are being used for a game, it has led to some developments which will eventually find their way to the battlefield.”  
  
  
“I do see your point,” Mei said interrupting Kin before she could continue with more examples. “But ultimately it doesn’t exactly make mine about not blindly trusting you or your company any less poignant. You might very well believe everything you just said, and I would even claim that you are being truthful. But, your superiors might have chosen you for that very reason and their motivations can still be suspect. I’m sorry to say that at present I have very little reason to help you and many reasons why it would be wise not to.”  
  
  
Kin sighed disappointedly, before replying, “My only mission here is to get to know you and the people of Kiri a little better in the hopes to tip the scales in favor of you helping us succeed, and to assess any threats that we might encounter.” She began packing her stuff up as she added, “But, I can see the desire to learn more about us isn’t mutual. I will take my leave.” Standing Kin gave a proper bow before saying, “I hope someday we can meet as friends.”  
  
  
Mei inclined her head, but made no move to stop her leaving Kin disappointed, but she didn’t show it as she left the Mizukage office.  
  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Rin walked through the streets of Kirigakure, and would admit that she felt rather nervous being there. After all, she knew that at one point the village had believed they had made a deal with her to secure the Synthetic Hero’s Water. Granted, all of those that had made contact with the fake her had died according to Kakashi, and her death had been well documented. Still, she was afraid that someone may have seen through her false identity when she had applied for permission to enter.  
  
  
She doubted that was the case though as her false persona had likely been overshadowed by Kin’s very real one. Kirigakure was an exceptionally secretive place much like Takigakure was, and in order to enter people needed to register for passes at branch offices. The one that she and Kin had used was located in the largest port within the Land of Water. As such they simply used the bureaucracy of the process against it. Knowing that a known Sound-nin would require many more resources to validate and verify then a young college student working on her thesis about the various cultures found in the shinobi villages, they had entered their petitions at close to the same time. Kin had naturally gone first since any that came after stood a greater chance of being rubber stamped. Particularly due to Kin’s stated desire to meet with the Mizukage. As such, Rin had been standing in line waiting to hand her form in at the exact moment where it felt like the gears of the bureaucratic process had begun to grind under the strain of verifying Kin’s identity. Several windows had been closed as agents were pulled away to collect and distribute information.  
  
  
Naturally, it did mean there had been a chance that the bureaucratic machine would grind to a halt, and her application could have been thrown in a pile to be worked on at a later date, or she’d simply be sent home to try again. But, if Rin had learned one thing about such processes, it was that nobody wanted to have work pile up on them, especially if they had to pick up other people’s slack. Therefore, when she got to the window and as the man on duty looked over her paperwork while she chatted on endlessly about the various villages that she had been to already and how excited she was to possiblly get to see Kirigakure in person, all while his line kept getting longer and longer, she wasn’t surprised he practically rubber stamped her for a visitor’s visa.  
  
  
Yet, walking through the streets of Kirigakure, if she was working on a thesis for a paper she would have to give the Mist Village a failing grade when it came to welcoming people. Not to mention, there was an unease that hung in the air which she couldn’t just attribute to the perpetual mist that covered the village. Naturally, the villagers and shinobi wouldn’t elaborate on it to her, but even an untrained observer could pick up some of what was wrong in the village. Rin, stopped at one such sign as she saw graffiti which read, “Get out Bloodfreaks!”  
  
  
Rin frowned at the evidence that the hatred between those with bloodline abilities, and those without hadn’t exactly disappeared just because the current Mizukage was rumored to possess a couple of Kekkei Genkai. Not to mention, she doubted the current Mizukage had been elected to office as although a few years old, the signs of a battle that had happened inside the village was still evident. She supposed that it shouldn’t come as a surprise, particularly since she had heard from Haku how fanatical those hunting the Bloodline users had been. Not to mention, the way Haku’s father had turned against her mother when he realized that she had likely inherited abilities not found within his family. It hinted at a problem deeply rooted within the Land of Water, and Rin doubted a new Mizukage would just make it disappear. Still, she wondered what it was that had set the hatred in motion, particularly since Bloodline Abilities were not all that rare. Had it been a problem that existed since the very founding of the Village, which had happened to explode into violence from an incident that happened after the Fourth Mizukage had come to power. Or, had it been something that he had tapped into and cultivated during his reign.  
  
  
Rin suspected that from how the hatred and mistrust appeared so deep and longstanding that it could cause a man to turn against his own daughter, a woman she could only describe as one of the gentlest souls she knew, she believed it was something that had always existed. The Fourth Mizukage had likely just allowed it to spark into open genocide.  
  
  
Rin paused by an alley as she noticed some flickering lights through the haze of the mist. Stepping into it, she heard several people begin to run away from her footsteps. Stopping at a makeshift shrine where a picture of the previous Mizukage was surrounded by candles, she felt she might have uncovered some of the reason why people hated those with Kekkei Genkai as written above the picture on the wall was, “The beloved leader that tried to destroy those with the Demon’s blood. Long may his memory last.”  
  
  
She wasn’t surprised that it appeared some viewed the Fourth Mizukage in a positive light. In fact, she suspected that it might have been an opinion that was in the majority, at least among the normal civilians unaccustomed to facing those with Bloodlines on a daily basis. Still, it made some of the graffiti more telling as she suspected the places she found it were now associated with those with bloodline abilities. One such place, had used to be the headquarters of a group of Hunter-nin called the Purifiers, and according to what she had learned had belonged to a powerful Clan from before the Fourth Mizukage’s reign. It had been reclaimed by a survivor of the Clan a woman named Rias Gremory, and she had opened it to other women who possessed the same bloodline ability. Rin wasn’t quite sure what that ability was, but thought she had seen a woman with bat-like wings fly past the moon above the mansion. Naturally, she figured that perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her and was beginning to understand how the people of Kirigakure could see demons in everything due to the fog.  
  
  
Reaching her destination, she stepped into a bar and smiled as she saw Kin sitting on a stool. Finding the setting similar to how she first introduced herself to the woman, she sauntered up to the bar to ask, “Is this seat taken?”  
  
  
“No, apparently the locals don’t like strangers here so are giving me a wide berth,” Kin replied her tone telling her fellow Harem member that the meeting with the Mizukage likely went exactly as Tsunade had predicted it would.  
  
  
Rin also took the opportunity to scan the room since Kin’s comments invited such an action. As she suspected most people didn’t seem to want them there with most of the looks being the type that conveyed that message. She did note that unlike her, Kin seemed to have someone interested in her, but it was only in a manner to make sure that she didn’t cause trouble. She noted that he had an eyepatch over his right eye, making her wonder if it was hiding something. Her gaze didn’t linger, allowing her to only notice his blue hair, and the talisman like earrings that he wore.  
  
  
Focusing once more on her partner, she said, “Yeah, I can’t really say they’ve rolled out the welcome mat for me either. My name’s Nira by the way.”  
  
  
“Kin.”  
  
  
Rin waved the bartender down and gave her order, and had to catch it as the man unceremoniously slid it over the bar rather hand it to her. Frowning at his rudeness, but expecting it, she ignored the desire to tell him off to say, “Take it the business that brought you here didn’t go well.”  
  
  
She suppressed a smile as Kin sounding rather suspicious, for their observer’s benefit, said, “How do you know I’m here on business?”  
  
  
Rin sounding amused as replied, “Well, how you’re dressed is a dead giveaway. Besides, you’ve already established you’re an outsider as well. So, likely a long trip with hardly a thing to show for it. Does that about sum it up?”  
  
  
Kin sagged dejectedly before replying, “Bullseye!”  
  
  
“Do you know what I find helps me get over such disappointment?” Rin asked placing a hand on Kin’s knee. Then answering her own question, she said, “An orgasm.”  
  
  
Kin played up her surprise at the proposition as she said, “Sorry, but I’m not into girls.”  
  
  
Rin smiled as she said, “Really, I can understand that. I was the same until recently and joined a special sisterhood. So why not give it a shot? It’s probably the best offer you’ll receive all night.”  
  
  
Kin looked around nervously, before downing her drink. She turned to Rin and immediately had her lips seized by the kunoichi. She played up being surprised at first, before relaxing into the kiss. When she pulled back, she noticed that they now had most of the male clientele’s undivided attention, thus making the man following her stand out the most as he tried to avoid staring. Rin slid off her barstool after paying her tab and said, “Let’s go to my motel room.”  
  
  
Kin just nodded as she took the hand, and was glad since it was likely her room had been bugged while she had been meeting with the Mizukage. The two of them walked to Rin’s motel stopping occasional while her partner played the free-spirited college student seducing a woman on a business trip. As they stopped occasional to make out, it gave them time to sweep the area. Kin frowned as they both were sure her tail was following them, but apparently had a means to do so without needing to keep visual contact. It made her suspect his eyepatch had been hiding something after all.  
  
  
Rin likely suspected as much as well since she took things to a new level as she lifted the front of Kin’s skirt, and then began rubbing her through her panties. Kin didn’t need to fake the moan that the medic-nin’s talented fingers pulled out of her. Which seemed to drive her partner wild as well as she whispered, “I can’t wait to taste you. How about we just duck into one of the alleys?”  
  
  
“N…no,” Kin moaned as Rin began teasing her nipple with her other hand through her grey business jacket.  
  
  
“Okay…okay,” Rin said not needing to fake the lust in her voice, “Let’s just hurry though.” She then grabbed Kin’s hand and pulled her behind her. Suspecting some sort of visual jutsu like the Byakugan was in use, she took Kin through a rather crowded part of the village, which worked out as she had selected her motel room for just such a reason. She looked behind her and just caught sight of the same blue haired man that she had seen in the bar. He was obviously having trouble discerning their chakra from among the field of people that she was dragging Kin through. It didn’t really matter if they lost him, but Rin didn’t exactly want an audience for what she intended to do to Kin once they were alone.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
A naked Kin sat across from an equally naked Rin on the motel’s bed as they pressed their mounds together. They ground them against each other energetically as they neared the climax that they had been working towards since losing her tail. She doubted he would be able to hear them either as Rin’s motel room was above a club so their cries were drowned out by the bass of the party going on below them. Kin was fine with that as she had no intentions of holding back her cries. Rin had the same idea as she cried out, “I… I’m so close.”  
  
  
“M…me too,” Kin panted as she gripped Rin’s leg a little tighter to pull herself against the other woman harder, an action her partner mirrored. A moment later Rin was calling out her name, as she began to jerk in a less controlled manner. It helped Kin along as well causing her to lose control as her climax washed over her.  
  
  
Drained, Kin fell back on the bed, and seeing as she was at the head of it. Rin tiredly pulled herself free to climb up her body. She kissed her talent scout partner, tasting herself on Kin’s lips just as the dark-haired woman be able to taste herself on hers. She smiled as she said, “Feel better.”  
  
  
Kin returned it, replying, “Yeah, although I’m sure that I’m going to get a giant I told you so when I get back.”  
  
  
Rin smiled, but didn’t say much more since although she suspected they had lost the shinobi tailing them, didn’t want to be careless. She was also glad they kept their chakra colors hidden thanks to Tsunade’s Special transformation technique as she was confident their tail had somehow managed to get his hands on the Byakugan due to the veins she had noticed around his eye when he had appeared after losing them. Making a mental note to add it to her report, Rin focused on the woman she was laying atop of as she asked, “So did you learn anything of interest since I was a bust.”  
  
  
Rin nodded, before bringing her face a little closer so they just appeared to be talking softly as lovers tended to after being together, “You weren’t meant to succeed remember.  
  
  
You were just meant to chew up resources that might have focused on me more thoroughly in order that I could move around freely.” She then added, “But, Kirigakure is going to be a tough nut to crack. I don’t think the Mizukage’s position is all that secure, which is one reason why she would view you with suspicion. You know what they say about something being too good to be true.”  
  
  
Kin sighed before saying, “And I was so sure she’d jump at the chance to open up to us. I mean, look at all the good we’ve done everywhere else our ambition has reached.”  
  
  
“True, but she only knows you as a representative of some company, and as you know Water Country has been at the mercy of similar companies for quite some time. I mean, the Daimyo of Wave was too trusting when Gato came to town, so it is little wonder the Mizukage would view you with some suspicion. Plus, there seems to be a lot of lingering hostility between those with bloodlines and those without. Not all that surprising since I doubt the previous Mizukage went silently into the night, not to mention those members of his regime who supported him. He didn’t initiate those purges by himself after all. I’m guessing the Mizukage came to her position through force, so there is bound to be hostility from those who supported the previous regime.”  
  
  
“That’s hard to believe considering how Haku describes her home,” Kin said after a moment of thought.  
  
  
“Yes, but then again she was on the wrong side of the powers in charge at the time,” Rin replied and then after a moment of thought added, “We can’t be sure that the current Mizukage is just a benevolent ruler either. She is suspected of having not just one bloodline ability, but two. She might be just as cruel as the previous Mizukage, but towards those without them.”  
  
  
Kin inclined her head, but countered, “I don’t think we need to worry about that. But, she isn’t one to just trust blindly it seems. I think she was hurt badly by someone she cared for.”  
  
  
Rin arched an eyebrow before asking, “What do you base that off of?”  
  
  
“It’s just a hunch,” Kin admitted, “But, she didn’t even want to discuss threats that her rule faces with me for fear I’d use the knowledge against her. It didn’t just seem like baseless paranoia either, but something one learned from experience.”  
  
  
Rin filed the information away since she would be the one to create the report as she was sure Kin would be searched when they tried to leave the village. She likely would as well, but would have more free time to compose the report and send it off before needing to leave the village since the man following them would likely return to Kin’s hotel to reacquire his target. Finding their discussion was helping her organize it as well she said, “Well. She has plenty of people after her position and likely her head as well. There are a group of Hunter-nin called the Purifiers who carried out much of the bloodline purge. I also heard there is a clan not all that thrilled with her rule, they are called the Hojo. They almost seem more like a group of warrior monks rather than shinobi.”  
  
  
“Are there any avenues for our ambition to take hold?” Kin asked with a knowing smile.  
Rin returned it as she said, “The current leader apparently has Three daughters that look like they might be identical triplets. You might get a little uncomfortable around them though. It’s said they use snakes in battle, and their eyes kind of resemble a snake’s from the members I’ve come across.”  
  
  
The former Sound-nin smirked but said, “I don’t know, maybe they have a long tongue like a snake’s as well. Imagine the possibilities.”  
  
  
“Settle down girl,” Rin said although she quickly found her own imagination traveling down a similar avenue. As such when Kin raised her leg between hers the medic-nin couldn’t resist rubbing herself against it. Soon she began to leave a wet streak along Kin’s thigh, but continued telling her about what else she had uncovered, “Mmmm, there…there’s also a group called the Witches.”  
  
  
“The Witches,” Kin said finding such a description rather strange, but supposed it fit when considering the Mist Village’s preoccupation with calling everyone Demons and such.  
  
  
“Yes…” Rin said breathlessly as she began rubbing against the thigh nestled between her legs harder and faster. “Apparently, they are a sect of kunoichi that...were quite supportive of the Previous Mizukage. They were rumored to commit experiments on some of the bloodline users the Purifiers brought back. There were quite a few, but three in particular seemed to create the most unease in the people willing to speak to me. They were apparently called the Gorgon sisters.”  
  
  
Despite the topic, Kin found herself growing wet due to the faces and sounds that Rin was making as she used her leg to get off. Beginning to rub herself lazily she asked, “What the hell is a Gorgon?”  
  
  
Rin let out a small laugh, but it quickly became a moan as she replied, “I asked the same thing. But apparently it was some sort of creature that Kirigakure learned about from shipwrecks that washed ashore. They were said to be female creatures that were snake like in appearance. But, that doesn’t exactly apply to these sisters, although one seemed to use snakes to fight. When the Fourth Mizukage was deposed, naturally they tried to have these witches answer for their crimes. But it appears they were one step ahead as they disappeared along with most of the other witches. Rumors persist that one of the sisters seems to be gathering the other witches to her banner though.”  
  
  
“I’m guessing if these witches are as bad as you say, then they are going to have to be dealt with the old fashion way,” Kin said causing Rin to grip her shoulders tighter as she pressed her knee up firmer against her slickened folds.  
  
  
“YES…It would appear so,” the medic-nin replied panting heavily as she neared release again.  
  
  
Kin knew that it wasn’t a sure thing the women could be written off as unapproachable, but if the Mizukage was afraid outsiders might align with such a group. Then it was a true threat to her rule, which if the Mizukage truly set herself up as an opponent to the Family’s ambition could prove to be valuable allies. Yet, the former Sound-nin doubted that Mei would prove to be an opponent to their goal, although it was apparent she had some trust issues. But, hearing some of the threats arrayed against her, and suspecting she had suffered some betrayal in her past, supposed she could understand why.  
  
  
Kin focused on her partner and leaned forward to capture one of her hanging breasts with her mouth. Rin hissed as she began suckling on it after rolling the hardened nub around with her tongue. She pressed her thigh up against Rin, as if to try and lift her with it, and due to the medic pushing back drove her over the edge. Rin collapsed atop of her, but rather than relaxing for long her hand soon covered the one Kin had been using to lazily give herself pleasure. Rin, began to take over, and then began kissing down the Sound-nin’s body before settling her face between her thighs. She smiled up at her before plunging in to drink her essence causing Kin to let out a moan. The dark-haired woman buried her hands in Rin’s brown locks as she ground her muff against the medic’s mouth and probing tongue. It wasn’t long before she was coating Rin’s chin with her essence, who happily drank it down before finding herself pushed onto her back so Kin could return the favor.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Mei stared at Ao with a shocked expression as he reported, “Um… I’ve lost the target.”  
  
  
“How pray tell with that eye could you possible lose some former genin?” a woman that was sitting on the corner of Mei’s desk said teasingly.  
  
  
Ao focused on the woman who was wearing a simple bikini top which displayed the seal on her well-endowed chest, and abdomen. He knew the upper seal was wear the woman stored her sword. Being the Great-Great Granddaughter of the man that founded the village, her Family name was Kirigakure. She tilted her head back to drink from the can of alcohol she was holding, and then shook her head causing her pink and yellow hair to wave around her as she asked, “What’s the matter Ao, she show you her tits or something?” The man blushed at her question causing her to quickly lean forward in interest as she said, “Holy shit she did, didn’t she?” She then sat back and began laughing as she pictured the man rocketing off with a geyser of blood coming from his knows.  
  
  
“If you must know, Shura,” she was approached by another woman, “and um… apparently… they hit it off rather well.”  
  
  
“What does that me?” Mei asked wondering what was causing her Anbu director to fidget so much.  
  
  
“He’s saying they began bumping uglies, and he grew so flustered that he lost track of them,” Shura said as she began laughing harder.  
  
  
“Be that as it may, it’s possible this woman she met with might have been a spy passing her information,” Ao said ignoring the other woman’s snort.  
It grew harder as Shura said, “Oh, I’m sure they are passing a lot more than information between each other considering how hard you are blushing.” But, then the woman grew serious as she asked the Mizukage, “Do you want me to hunt them down?”  
  
  
“No,” Mei said after reflecting for a moment, “We’ll see if this Kin returns to her hotel room. I’m sure you’re already searching her belongings.” Ao nodded so she said, “If nothing suspicious is uncovered make sure to put everything back where it was found. If she was just looking for a distraction from today’s meeting, I don’t need to further alienate her by having her coming back to her room to find it trashed. We need the Great Tree Shipping Company to start operations in this country.”  
  
  
“If I may ask, then why did you treat her so coldly?” Ao asked with genuine curiosity.  
  
  
Mei sighed as she answered, “Because I do not want them to know how much we need it. The companies they will be competing with are rather nervous, and that is something we can use. But, if they learn of that then our leverage disappears.” Mei felt a wave of sadness as she thought to herself, “And trusting the wrong person is a mistake I will not make again.” Focusing on her shinobi she said aloud, “Let me know if she doesn’t turn up as it might mean there was some other purpose to her visit.”  
  
Both Shura and Ao nodded before leaving her alone. A state of being that Mei feared would be her status quo for the rest of her days.  
  
  
**Author’s Note: Well hello everyone. I hope this peak into Kirigakure wets everyone’s appetite for what is to come in the story. Granted, we are still a while away from it, having several arcs to get through. But, my hope is we’ll be ready for Mei’s appearance before the year is out. This chapter of LBB actually came about from my writing what turned out to be Chapter 6. This is because although some elements of what was alluded to here were going to appear, I realized I could take them much further than originally intended. Primarily, when one considers how the ending to me was such garbage. One of the many things I hate about the ending is the issues raised by it are just magically fixed rather than actually dealt with. Taking Mei’s being the Mizukage means that all the hatred of those with Kekkei Genkai just disappeared overnight. I mean seriously, that hate was so inbreed into the people that it caused Haku’s father to kill his mother, and in turn Haku to kill him in self-defense. That kind of blind hatred doesn’t disappear just because a new Mizukage was elected. It might have been a step in the right direction, but doesn’t mean the issues are gone. Particularly as the bloodline purges were carried out by quite a few willing people I’m sure. But, just hand waving problems away became the stock and trade of how such issues were dealt with. However, as I like to believe there is a far more compelling story in actually exploring them, plus Kirigakure just being a happy place with Mei in charge smacked to much of the lazy writing Kishimoto gave us with the conclusion of the 4th Great Shinobi war solved every issue he raised, because Naruto was Hokage.**  
  
  
**With that said, some people have likely noticed that I reversed my decision on including some of the women from High school DxD. One of the primary issues I had was it was hard to fit them into a story where they had bat wings, but were from different family’s and such. But, I realized with the bloodline purges in effect a bunch of teenagers with such a kekkei genkai wouldn’t exactly be out of place as they banded together under the new regime.**  
  
  
**Plus, the Gorgon Sisters from Soul Eater were mentioned as well. Now, I know some people feel I already have too many antagonists in the story. But to be honest, this to me is something I feel elevates the story. After all, if Naruto is going to enter into a new territory, especially one that was mysterious and barely interacted with the others, then it is only naturally it has its own threats and issues to deal with. This is the same, thing with Kumo and so on, and so on. If a person is honestly going to try and sell the idea that a group is working to peace, then as that group grows it is only natural that they find more forces working against that goal. Plus, since these other groups are true threats it means they can’t really be just swiped off the board after just one or two appearances.**  
  
  
**In any case, eventually the time will come when threats are faced and hopefully dealt with. But honestly, I actually still feel like I’m only at the part of the stage where I am setting up the game board as it was. That might be a ridiculous thing to claim for some considering I’m 74 chapters into the main story not to mention with add on like this and Limelight. But telling a good story means properly dealing with every issue raised, not like the manga which pick and choose as well as blatantly ignored many facts it established in the beginning. But, to properly deal with them, you also have to take the time to properly set them up. I hope you will agree that although complex that is something I have strived for, and hopefully achieved. In any case, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. So until next time, take care. Sincerely, The Lemon Sage.**


	6. Chapter 6: It’s a Calling

  
  
**First half of story takes place in between the events of Chapter 72 and 73**  
  
  
“Now can anyone tell me what the immediate aftermath of the first Elemental Gathering was?”  
  
  
Iruka spent a moment holding his piece of chalk up against the board expecting to receive several responses. But after a few moments he sighed in exasperation before turning to face the class and found most of the students ignoring him. He wasn’t horribly surprised due to the class being made up entirely of captured genin from various villages, and as such could best be described as being comprised entirely of problem children. That wasn’t to say that they were bad kids, after all, he would consider his greatest achievement as a teacher to have been the ultimate problem child. But, he knew a majority of them, if not all, would strangle the life out of him at a drop of a hat if they believed it would help them escape the Maximum Security Prison that housed them. Again, that didn’t necessarily make them horrible people, because it was just a byproduct of how they were trained since they were all trained killers.  
  
  
Iruka did feel that was perhaps a fact that was kind of glossed over in regards to the current shinobi system, which was basically that each shinobi village was in essence turning children into hired killers. It was a harsh reality that he did sometimes struggle with, since it was his lessons that the bubbly and youthful personalities that he trained would call upon as they lost their innocence through implementing them. In truth, Iruka was beginning to struggle a bit with his career choice primarily as he saw the effect the shinobi lifestyle had on many of his former students.  
  
  
That wasn’t to say he regretted becoming a teacher, but it was growing harder and harder to ignore the price his students ultimately ended up paying. After all, for every student like Naruto who seemed to defy the odds and held onto the optimism that they had when first entering his class. Several would fall along the opposite side of the spectrum. It was easy to point out the fall of Sasuke and Udon as being those that would weigh heavily on him. But in many regards the hardest were those that hadn’t completely given into the darkness of the Shinobi World. The reason they were harder to deal with for the teacher then a Sasuke or Udon, was because in many regards much like Naruto, the darkness had reached them long before they had ever stepped foot in his class. Sasuke, after all, had begun his decent shortly after joining the academy when his clan had been eliminated for attempting to rebel. Udon, had been corrupted likely from the moment of his birth by his grandfather. While Naruto in most cases would have been saddled with a lifetime of loneliness and despair due to his housing the nine-tailed fox. Of those three, Iruka admitted that Udon was something of a sore point in that he hadn’t even suspected that something was wrong with the young Root Operative. Naturally, that was supposed to be the point, but Iruka often wondered if there was something he could or should have done.  
  
  
Yet, that didn’t weigh as heavily on his conscious about teaching children to become mercenary soldiers as the constant reminders of the cost that they paid. The reminders were everywhere, but most notably in the eyes of his former students. Eyes which had once been bright and eager, but gradually grew dim from the horrors that they witnessed. Horrors such as watching a teammate get killed trying to earn a promotion via the Chunin Exams for example. Not to mention, the dangers that one encountered during missions that further dimmed the once bright eyes of his students.  
  
  
One way Iruka had persuaded himself that he should continue despite his misgivings was because he knew regardless of if he did or not, the system would continue on. Therefore, he felt it was beholden of him to try to prepare the village’s future shinobi as best he could. He also hoped to continue to produce more students like Naruto, students that seemed able to look past the misgivings and suspicions of other villages that seemed bred into his students, for he believed such students were the key to changing the system.  
  
  
Another was what brought him to the Konoha Maximum Security Prison. “Hey you lazy slackers,” Iruka shouted in a voice that made even the most difficult of his students sit up in attention having grown tired of waiting for an answer, “pay attention!”  
  
  
The class for a moment did sit straight, but quickly drifted off into their private conversations or inattention. Iruka frowned at the lack of respect being displayed, but wasn’t surprised mainly because unlike the students he encountered in Konoha, the people he was teaching currently were experienced shinobi. Or, at least had more experience than the average Genin in training. This was because the class was made up of genin that were captured from many of the shinobi villages that the Leaf was at odds with. The members of the class were of different age groups though the oldest were only a few years older than Naruto’s generation while the youngest would be third or fourth year academy students if they were Leaf-nin.  
  
  
All of his current students lacked the bright eyes and optimism that he associated with those from the Leaf. But, that wasn’t hard to understand because most of them knew they were in a hopeless situation. This was because the majority understood that they would spend a good chunk of their lives in the prison. Being only genin most of them didn’t have much value as potential bargaining chips in negotiations between the shinobi villages. If they did, they would have been sent to the infamous Blood Prison in Grass which all the villages used to store such valuable prisoners or high profile ones that committed crimes against multiple countries. But since Grass charged fees for holding onto the prisoners, Konoha wasn’t going to spend the extra money to have Genin with little value for negotiations watched by a third party. Konoha also wasn’t just going to release them either so they could return to their villages and become more accomplished shinobi. Therefore, they languished away in the prison, where most would only be released after entering into their forty or fifties, when it was felt that their home villages wouldn’t bother investing much time and money in retraining shinobi well past their prime. If they were readmitted into their villages’ forces, then most would likely remain genin for the remainder of their days.  
  
  
Iruka, was hoping to perhaps change that practice and thus had suggested to the Hokage his holding classes for some of the genin currently imprisoned. His hope was that perhaps by taking an interest in some of those that had been written off by their homes that they would be able to either convince them to join the Leaf. Or, at the very least release them and even if they returned home that they would perhaps have a more positive view of Konoha. Tsunade had been rather skeptical of his plan, but had given him her blessing to proceed.  
  
  
He felt a pang of disappointment as he watched the class since it appeared that the critics of his program, who believed he was wasting his time were correct. But, he steeled his resolve since he knew reaching just one of the students would make all the effort worthwhile and could change even the fate of the shinobi world. Yet, he knew it was going to be an uphill battle since it was the second year he had run such a class. The first year had been much larger, and although a part of him had been discouraged by the much smaller group this year. He did see a bright spot in it as many of those who hadn’t return had been sent back to Kumogakure and Amegakure due to the current alliance.  
  
  
Still, watching the current class ignoring him in favor of their side conversations, he knew a majority of those that had returned were only interested in the extra time they spent out of their cells. Putting his foot down he said, “If I do not receive an answer to my question in the next thirty seconds, then we’ll be ending class early today, and you’ll be confined to your cells during the exercise period tomorrow.”  
  
  
Naturally as expected rather than answers most of the class began complaining about the fairness of his decree. Yet, he ignored them in favor of simply watching the clock. About ten second into his countdown a voice stated, “The other Daimyo of the time upon hearing the Fire Daimyo’s decree that he was going to allow Hashirama Senju to create a shinobi village in his lands for the Uchiha and Senju issued a call to the other clans to do the same in theirs.”  
  
  
“Correct,” Iruka said focusing on the young woman that had responded, “But that was the most obvious answer.”  
  
  
The kunoichi replied, “Which is why I led with it. If you wanted lesser known facts, then you should have been more specific.”  
  
  
Iruka smiled at the implied challenge. He studied the young woman whose long brown hair was done up in spikes around her head. Her black eyes shown with a confidence that she would be able to answer any other follow-up questions he might ask. Seeking to test that knowledge he said, “Very well Yamame. Then please explain how the founding of Konoha and the other shinobi villages changed the military structure of the countries that sponsored them.” The black marks on her cheeks shifted slightly as a small smile appeared to form on her lips, but it fell as he quickly added, “Plus, let’s not go with the obvious answer of the shinobi took over many of the militaristic duties from the samurai in those countries.”  
  
  
Yamame’s brows furrowed since she had been going to answer in such a manner. She studied his face for a moment to get some hint, but then replied sounding unsure, “Are you referring to the formation of the Three Blade Alliance?”  
  
  
“Yes,” Iruka answered and held back a chuckle when the kunoichi relaxed upon his response. Focusing on the rest of the class he asked, “Who would like to explain what the Three Blade Alliance is?”  
  
  
“Who cares?” one of the students replied, “The only reason we’re here is because it gets us out of some of the work details.”  
  
  
“I’m aware that is the case for some of you,” Iruka said with a shrug, “However, so long as you are here, you will participate or find yourself back on them. Now does anyone know the answer?” Iruka suspected that a few of them did, but were being stubborn so called on Yamame again.  
  
  
She frowned since many of her fellow prisoners already felt she was something of a teacher’s pet. As such, although she did know most of the answers she tended to keep quiet so as to avoid her fellow prisoner’s ire. Yet, after a moment she answered due to her figuring that getting on the teacher’s good side would benefit her more in the long run. “After the founding of the Shinobi Village system, many Samurai found their places in society being scaled back. There were some that did not take too kindly to their military status supposedly being subsumed by Shinobi, so they began to organize a rebellion. In order to prevent an armed conflict from starting, the Daimyo agreed to form three countries where Samurai would continue to hold power. These three countries quickly formed an alliance which is now known as the Three Blade Alliance.”  
  
  
“And the countries that comprise it are?”  
  
  
Yamame sighed as she could feel the glare of her former teammate burning into her back. After a moment she answered, “They are the countries of Iron, Honey, and the Land of Crows.”  
  
  
“Very good,” Iruka said, and although pleased with her answers asked, “Yet, it does sound like you don’t necessarily feel like the Samurai did lose power.”  
  
  
“Maybe because they didn’t,” Yamame replied bitterly, “I know the garbage you feed genin like us is that the Kage are on equal footing with the Daimyo. But that’s just propaganda nonsense.”  
  
  
Yamame glared at him as if expecting him to automatically support the system that produced them. Instead, he crossed his arms loosely and leaned against the front of his desk as he responded, “An interesting theory, but as you phrased it, merely an opinion. What facts would you bring forth to defend it?”  
  
  
Iruka held back a smirk at Yamame’s obvious surprise at his being willing to hear her out. Taking advantage of it she said, “Well how about the fact that there are still samurai getting fat in countries that have shinobi villages.”  
  
  
“A true enough complaint I suppose,” Iruka replied after a moment of giving his reply some thought. He didn’t want to phrase his response in a manner that would prevent further discussion even though he didn’t agree with her. But, he also tried to keep in mind the fact that she originally hailed from Kirigakure before defecting to Sound, and thus things could be different in Water Country. “Yet, keep in mind that what we consider nobles today hailed from the Samurai Class. When their military powers were stripped away most gladly gave up the sword to live in the luxury their families had acquired and tended to their lands.”  
  
  
Yamame frowned before stating heatedly, “What exactly did they give up? Those lords still keep vassals that call themselves Samurai on their lands. Do you really think the Daimyo keep them around out of loyalty to the way things used to be?”  
  
  
“Those Samurai serve their lords by keeping order in the lands of their masters,” Iruka countered. “Keep in mind that we shinobi only are called in when requested by the Daimyo, or hired by town.”  
  
  
“Which just shows the only thing that changed in the grand scheme of things was that now we got a plot of land to call home where more of us could gather,” the female prisoner replied quickly.  
  
  
“That was a pretty spectacular change though,” Iruka replied believing in his Village’s Will of Fire. “It allowed clans that had only know each other as enemies on the battlefield or temporary allies to come together where…”  
  
  
“We fought against other shinobi that didn’t because of the headband they wore instead of hailing from a different clan or shinobi mercenary group,” a student named Iwana stated dismissively. The class erupted into amused laughter after he added, “So same shit, just a different day and you try to sell it as progress. How about we ask the Uchiha how that progress worked out for them?”  
  
  
Iruka didn’t react even as he felt the youth, who had been teammates with the kunoichi that had prompted the debate, had made his point by touching a rather sensitive nerve. He still had difficulty with assimilating the knowledge that although he had been against it, the Third Hokage had still allowed for the elimination of an entire clan. The Chunin instructor could understand why it had been necessary to an extent, although it had been carried out to the extreme by Itachi with the elders’ blessings. After all, the Uchiha had been intending to rebel against a government that had the majority of the village populaces’ approval. Therefore, it was only natural it would act to protect itself and the people who supported it. Just as the Uchiha had planned to install themselves as rulers for their own self-interests. In the end Konoha had acted first and definitely. Still, Iruka wondered at times what if the Uchiha having come to believe their grievances would never be recognized or settled, and as such had wanted to leave the village, then would Konoha still have acted in a similar fashion. Despite his belief that the Third Hokage wouldn’t have let it turn out that way if the Uchiha hadn’t intended to use violence. His silence and subsequent cover-up of the massacre did leave Iruka with some doubts, especially since he was sure many of Konoha’s enemies would have gladly accepted the clan, and if that was going to be the case then Konoha might have justified the massacre as being a measure to prevent an enemy from gaining the Sharingan.  
  
  
He did take it as a positive sign that Tsunade had revealed the truth to the village. So, owning up to his own village’s missteps he replied, “It’s true that even Konoha has had some dark chapters in its history.” Focusing on Iwana and treating his response seriously despite knowing the youth had been playing to the crowd he continued, “Yet, Lady Tsunade has decided rather than pretending that darkness wasn’t there, instead pulled it out into the light so it could be confronted, and as such one of the village’s greatest traitors proved to be its most loyal shinobi. A man that sacrificed everything for the village and his baby brother.”  
  
  
“Who went rogue all the same,” Iwana replied with a smirk. “He was also a failure it seems.”  
  
  
Iruka this time couldn’t keep from frowning since he took it as a personal failure for Sasuke’s fall, primarily because he constantly asked himself if he could have done more. “There is much we don’t know about Itachi or his motives. There are a couple of incidents that make me question if he loved his brother, such as how could he have done some of the things that he did to him. But, as to my village’s hand in the fate of the Uchiha Clan, all of our villages have their dark chapters. Was it not your village’s bloody history that caused many of you to abandon it?”  
  
  
Iruka noticed a few of the Kirigakure-nin look away or failed to make eye contact after his statement. “Yet, it appears there is a new Kage in Kirigakure and much like Lady Tsunade, she may be trying to address the dark chapter in Kirigakure’s history, especially as it seems she may have Kekkei Genkai.” Iruka could see the news shocked many of the genin present from the Hidden Mist Village, especially since most had left towards the end of the previous Mizukage’s rule. He made a note to thank Ibiki since the man, despite doubting his self-appointed mission’s chances, had provided him a packet for each of the other villages’ current state of affairs based on what his spies had learned. He was surprised at how detailed the report had been in regards to the current Mizukage.  
  
  
Letting the news that the Fourth Mizukage had been replaced sink in for a moment he eventually added, “The point is that despite our villages’ each having dark chapters. We can overcome them. We are not bound by the mistakes of the past, unless we continue to make them that is or allow them to control the present.”  
  
  
Iruka knew that it wasn’t nearly as simple as he presented it to the class. After all, in many ways the progress that was achieved via the founding of Konoha and the other Shinobi villages could actually be said to be catalysts for making the wars that have happened since then much worse. Before the current Shinobi Village system, although there had been wars they were generally much smaller and self-contained affairs, at least for the shinobi that took part in them. In the past, if two countries had a dispute they would generally have clashed using their armies of samurai and hired various ninja clans to supplement their forces. Yet after Konoha was founded and the ninja clans or mercenary groups were tied to particular countries then countries without shinobi had needed to align with those that did. Therefore, as a result, when two countries entered into a war, it was no longer tied to those two countries but their allies as well. Thus giving rise to the Shinobi World Wars. As such, even though progress had been made in perhaps healing some of the rifts between Shinobi Clans, the current system also made it so that any wars that erupted were much bigger and bloodier affairs. Sadly, though that was the natural progress of affairs since it had been how such progress had happened since time began, tribes gave way to villages which became towns then cities before finally countries, with the conflicts becoming larger and larger as a result.  
  
  
Before he could pick up the conversation though the timer he had on his desk went off signaling the end of the lesson. He sighed as he felt underappreciated as a teacher since the prisoners acted much the same way his students did when class was over and quickly broke for the door. It stung a little more in this case since his students were actually fleeing into a prison as opposed to acting like they were escaping from one. He called after them, “Tomorrow will be the final exam so make sure to study.”  
  
  
He moved behind his desk and began gathering his papers as he thought of the questions he would include on the test. He stopped though as he realized one of the students hadn’t joined the mad dash for the door as if it was a hole that had appeared in the wall surrounding the prison. He smiled at her stating, “Thank you for participating Yamame.”  
  
  
The Sound prisoner shrugged before replying, “It’s not a big deal. These idiots don’t seem to realize that if they do not give you a reason to keep coming back, these lesson will come to an end.”  
  
  
Iruka chuckled, before stating, “You could say though that their lack of caring is exactly why I need to keep coming back.” He gave her a small grin due to her surprise at his belief that it was for the students that were the hardest to reach that he worked for. But, he quickly added, “Although, I do appreciate your willingness to be engaged during class time.”  
  
  
Yamame smiled softly, but it faded as she asked, “What exactly is the point of this though? We’re worthless in the grand scheme of things. We didn’t even have enough value as kunai fodder when the previous warden planned to rebel against the Leaf.”  
  
  
The chunin instructor grew concerned at the hopelessness in the young woman’s voice. But then he answered, “My hope is that in time you and your fellow prisoners might be released to prove you still have something to contribute.”  
  
  
“That might work for those who are hoping that Kiri or even Iwa eventually join this new alliance. But people like me don’t have any chance of being released except after a point where it is felt we are too old to pose a threat. Sound is defunct as a village, and I’m a traitor in Kirigakure,” Yamame said despondently.  
  
  
Iruka nodded before replying, “You could say it was exactly for people like you that I started this program. Granted, previously I would have included all the genin and chunin, but recently the world has been changing, and something we all thought was a unattainable dream seems to be in the works. We’ve already released most of the Kumo-nin we were holding, accept for those that committed egregious crimes against the Leaf. But even so far as a couple of years ago most of those genin and chunin were looking to spend the majority of their lives here. My program I hope will help the rest.”  
  
  
“How?” Yamame asked as a little hope began to appear in her eyes, especially as she had come to believe the teacher was one who truly cared.  
  
  
“I’m still working on all the details,” Iruka answered noting that the seedling of hope quickly began to wilt. Therefore, he quickly added, “There are not a lot of believers in my program. I wanted to at least see what kind of interest there was in it, before I went around making promises that I wouldn’t be able to deliver on. Not to mention your classmates tend to prove there was no reason to focus on the rewards of a program such as this.”  
  
  
“I understand,” the former Sound-nin said sounding disappointed.  
  
  
Iruka smiled widely before saying, “I don’t think you do. Your classmates may not warrant it, but I do believe you do, which is why I’ll begin to see what can be done for you. It’ll take some time, but I’m hoping that at the end of the program next year that I’ll be showing you it was worth the effort.” He could see a guarded hope appear in her eyes again, but not wanting her to think that she could begin slacking quickly added, “But of course that all depends on how well you do in tomorrow’s exam.  
  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Scene below happens shortly before a scene which will appear in chapter 78  
  
  
Iruka was nervous as he sat before the Hokage while she looked over his proposal. As he expected, Yamame had aced the exam from the previous summer that he had given. His proposition had languished in Tsunade’s bin since then, but with a new summer only a few short months away, he had become more insistent that she at least give him a chance to convince her. She set the last paper down, and after a moment of studying him said, “I don’t think that I need to tell you there are not a great many people that believe in this project of yours. I’ll be honest, I’m also one of them.”  
  
  
That surprised him particularly due to Tsunade being perhaps the most successful Hokage in improving relations with the other villages. To Iruka, that had meant that she wasn’t exactly locked to her worldview about them. As such, he found her admission a little difficult to understand. Tsunade apparently could tell as much since she explained, “I know you likely believe I would want to believe that we have misread some of these prisoners. But, I fail to see how one of them participating in your class proves she will not become a threat once released. This kunoichi in particular not only abandoned her home village, but then joined The Sound Village where she was captured after attacking Team Kakashi. Having read the mission report about that encounter, it is very likely her team was used by Orochimaru to gauge Sasuke’s abilities.”  
  
  
“Which at the time most people didn’t believe when she claimed to be working for him,” Iruka quickly chimed in. “Perhaps if people had, we would have been better prepared for his interest in Sasuke.”  
  
  
Tsunade scowled at him as she quickly retorted, “No one had any reason to believe her before the Sound Invasion. But, that is rather my point. She betrayed her home village, and then when captured quickly flipped on Orochimaru hoping to use what little leverage she had. Now here you come along promising her an early release if she passes some test. She’s always been working to make the best of what may be a poor situation, but she always seems to have her own best interest in mind.”  
  
  
Iruka sighed, but replied, “That might be. After all, I’m not completely blind to the possibility that she is just putting in the effort necessary to potentially secure some sort of advantage. But, I never once promised them or her that they would be given an early release by participating. I sold the idea of the classes as a way to keep abreast of changes in the world by looking to the past. But the lack of hope these kids are displaying is the very reason I think releasing her would be a step in the right direction.”  
  
  
“Besides maybe making it so that the rest of these prisoners will begin to show some interest in your lessons,” Tsunade said with a shake of her head. “What would she even do if we released her?”  
  
  
“I have some thoughts about that,” Iruka said quickly. “I was hoping that perhaps the current president of the Great Tree Shipping Company might give her a position. That does seem to be where former Sound-nin seem to find gainful employment considering her history.”  
  
  
Tsunade’s face became a mask as she asked, “No doubt because the current President comes from the same clan as Naruto, someone who just so happens to feel that he owes you a great deal.”  
  
  
Iruka had the feeling that the Hokage was disappointed with his trading on Naruto’s name in a sense to get Yamame released. But, he quickly stated, “I did plan to involve Naruto only to perhaps introduce me to Karin. I believe she might be more agreeable to my proposition then most considering that she could have ended up sharing a cell with Yamame had she not been deemed to have vital information on Sound, and Sasuke.”  
  
  
Tsunade’s visage did soften some, as she knew it wasn’t just for those reasons Karin had escaped a jail sentence. Forced to consider how both kunoichi did have almost the exact same backgrounds, she relented some in her stance as she said, “Karin’s rise above her past does not necessarily mean this kunoichi is going to follow the same path.”  
  
  
“I know, Lady Tsunade,” Iruka replied thoughtfully, “But, for some reason the owner of the company decided to take a chance on a just pardoned Sound-nin. Shouldn’t we be willing to do the same for another?”  
  
  
Tsunade sighed as she wanted to tell Iruka that the reason so much faith was put into Karin was due to Naruto claiming her as a lover. But, she supposed that ultimately it had still been a leap of faith in some regards, but Tsunade tended to believe her lover had a special gift with reaching people. One that even surpassed the gift of the man that reached him. Still, she supposed that at the very least she should trust Iruka’s willingness to work with those that most others considered unreachable or not worth the effort. Hoping she wasn’t making a mistake she said, “I will grant this kunoichi a parole provided she completes another summer course with high marks. Furthermore, I don’t want to be reading about how she turned to crime so you need to assure that there is some sort of employment waiting for her when she is free. That is regardless of whether Karin agrees with giving her a job.”  
  
  
“Thank you Lady Hokage,” Iruka said clearly pleased, “I’m sure she will prove worthy of this second chance.”  
  
  
Despite Tsunade finding it hard not to share in Iruka’s obvious joy, she couldn’t help cautioning, “Perhaps or perhaps not. Only time will tell. But, truthfully I think it will do your program a disservice in the long run.”  
  
  
Iruka was mood dropped some as he asked, “What do you mean?”  
  
  
“Well, this Yamame may prove to be worthy of being released,” the Hokage said as she began collecting the items the teacher had given her. Once together she stood and moving around her desk continued, “But that was because she didn’t have a clear idea of what you were working towards. You might find some more willing students once the others learn that she was released for her good behavior. But it’ll just mean others might fake their interest, and you’ll have to be sure only the worthy are selected. The last thing I will need is having a bunch of repeat offenders who are simply fooling the system in order to return to the behavior that sent them there.”  
  
  
Iruka could see where the Hokage was coming from but replied, “Many of them were guilty of nothing more than serving their villages. If they become bad apples, it is only because they were discarded by the current system.”  
  
  
Tsunade handed him his papers and then said, “That is true for some, not so true for others. I expect this program to help in deciding which apples are which, because otherwise I’ll shut it down. But with that said, I do hope that your first choice in that regard is a success.”  
  
  
Iruka smiled as he tucked the papers he had been handed under his arm and set off to ask Naruto to set up a meeting with Karin for him confident that in time Yamame would prove to everyone that she was worthy of a second chance.  
  
  
**Author’s note: First let me take the time to thank those that have taken the time to review my stories. They are the currency that keeps me going. So, anyway I hope this little peek into the inner working of the Eroninja world proves worth it, and enlightening. Naturally, this LBB chapter was to give a little more background information on how the founding of the Shinobi Village’s changed the world a bit. Furthermore, it introduces a Country called the Land of Crows, which might prove rather important as the story progresses. A reader named Mcskeleton has offered to update the map, and eventually I will take him up on that offer. But, until then for those interested in its location it would be the large country that borders the Land of Swamps and Land of Iron on the extended narutoGlobe1.5 already featured on my profile.**  
  
  
**Now as I’ve explained before, I’ve never been a fan of how the village founding was dealt with in canon. Primarily because it wants people to believe that the Five Major Countries so trusted the shinobi they suddenly gave land to, that they just banished their standing armies or never actually had them to begin with. This to me is incredibly silly and just plain dumb. Granted, I could see the Land of Fire jumping at the chance to accept Hashirama’s request because they would essential gain the skills of the Uchiha and Senju. But to just blindly trust them, hell even in Konoha the Second Hokage didn’t trust the Uchiha so why would the Daimyo agree to share power and blindly trust either clan. Why would the Daimyo of the other countries as well? So, that is why they still have standing armies. It is a belief based on how in the movie the Inheritor’s of the Will of Fire the Daimyo threated to destroy Konoha if Tsunade didn’t deal with the situation, it might not be canon but it made much more sense than anything Kishimoto ever explained.**  
  
  
**Also, Yamame is the kunoichi that I mentioned that would appear in the next LBB, but wouldn’t have a role in the Harem. At least for a while, if ever. This LBB chapter was originally supposed to be number 5, but as I wrote it well I sort of hit on the idea that the reason Konoha has any idea of what is happening in Kiri would be due to The Family’s attempts to gain a foothold there. As such, I figured it would be a good opportunity to highlight some of the challenges that adding Kiri’s kunoichi to the Family would bring to the table.**  
  
  
**Again I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you all for reading and reviewing. Not to mention all the support you have given throughout the years. Thank you all. So until next time, take care. Sincerely, The Lemon Sage.**


	7. Chapter 7: Left Shattered

  
**Chapter 7: Left Shattered**  
  
There had been a moment of pure bliss as she connected with a person in a way that she had never experienced before, even when she had taken other men into her bed. When they had separated she had still been left with a sense of contentment that normally would have faded as she searched for a means to escape since most of her encounters had been simple one night stands. Yet now, she found that she wanted to escape in a different way, from the duty that had forced her to get close to the man whom she had just shared such a special moment with, and was now demanding that she execute. She reached under her pillow to grab the kunai that she had stashed there while, and also felt her headband. She ran her fingers over it feeling the Iwa symbol as if to remind herself of her allegiance to the village.  
  
Her target returned to the room having needed to release the pressure his bladder had been putting on him. Having donned a robe for the quick journey, he now moved to the window with a look of happiness and satisfaction as he looked down at the bar where most of the town was still partying.  
  
“What now?” she asked, desperately hoping he would finally drop his mask and reveal himself to be working towards his own ends. That his efforts to get the two factions within the town to work together weren’t just because he was a good person, but now that he had achieved his goal he was planning to cash in on it in a big way.  
  
“I’m not sure,” he had responded looking back at her for a moment with a little half smile, “I thought I’d cease to exist before we ever made it to this point. I still can’t believe that they plan to make me the village leader.”  
  
She had found his way of describing his dying to be a little strange, but she hadn’t focused on it as the sincerity that she had heard caused her heart grow pained. He had turned away, and knowing if she hesitated any longer she would abandon her mission. She leapt from the bed. The blade she had stashed away was in one hand and her headband in the other. She had tied the sheet around her so that it fluttered as she landed at the foot of the bed, and then charged towards her target. He had heard her as he turned to face the threat, but she didn’t see as she had kept her head down. She had known that if she met his blue eyes she’d freeze, so imagined that if he had wanted to, he could have easily sidestepped her and she would have thrown herself out the window.  
  
Yet to her surprise, her kunai buried itself into his stomach and to her horror was soon coated in blood. Her shoulder hit his chest and pushed him into the window that he had just been looking out of and for a moment she felt his arms wrap around her. In that moment, he could have tightened his hold on her and carried her out the window with him. But instead she felt his grip lessen and then the window shattered carrying him out of it.  
  
Their eyes had met then as it seemed as if for a moment everything was moving in slow motion. She expected the confusion and betrayal that she saw, but then his eyes shifted into a quiet acceptance almost as if he had already forgiven her. She had dropped the henge that she wore partially so that he would know who it was who had killed him, but also so that he might believe it hadn’t been the persona that she had adopted to get close to him. But, then her perception of time sped up again and he was claimed by gravity and the darkness of the night.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kurotsuchi sat up with a gasp as the dream faded although her memories took over replaying the awful thud of D’s body hitting the pavement followed by a people’s screams from below. While the townspeople had left Otose’s bar, she had quickly gathered her belongings before slipping out of the building even as the town’s residents began filtering into it in order to find D’s killer. Although, the tears that had been running down her face while she had escaped Paradise City. They would have been hard to notice due to the rain. She suspected that was why she hadn’t exactly realized just how much the mission had left her shattered inside until later.  
  
She looked over at the clock on her nightstand to see that only a few hours had passed since her attempt to fall asleep. Her eyes then drifted to the pill bottle next to it which contained her prescribed sleeping medication. Not for the first time did she consider taking them all so that she would never need worry about waking up again. But, she feared all she would achieve in doing so, would be putting herself in a situation where she would never be able to escape her dreams or the guilt they signified.  
  
She began to shiver and realized it was because she was covered in sweat as was most of the bed. She groaned wondering if she should just purchase bedding made of plastic since it was almost a nightly occurrence. She pulled herself from it, and quickly changed the sheets and pillowcases since she would be too exhausted to do it later. But, rather than going back to bed, a futile effort as experience had taught her, she headed to the kitchen to begin brewing some coffee. As the beverage began to percolate, she looked at the calendar and was reminded that she needed to go to the hospital for a check-up. Although she already knew the answer, she made a mental note to ask if she could be prescribed something stronger to make her sleep.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
“I’m sorry Kurotsuchi,” the doctor looking her over said regretfully, “but there really isn’t anything stronger that we can give you to sleep.”  
  
“There has to be something Isane,” Kurotsuchi asked sounding a little desperate. “At this point, I would be happy if you could assign someone to come by to hit me in the head to knock me out every night.”  
  
The tall silver-haired woman gave her a soft smile for her attempt at humor, but it never reached her grey eyes. Isane Kotetsu frowned before standing to say, “Have you tried talking to someone…?”  
  
“Of course I have,” she snapped in response. “I’m tired of talking about it. They all say the same thing. That it will get better in time. But, I need something that will help me sleep now.” After a moment Kurotsuchi sighed as she knew Isane didn’t deserve her ire so said, “I’m sorry. I’m just so tired of it all.”  
  
“It’s understandable,” Isane replied calmly. “I’m sure you’ll get back to your old self soon enough.” Korutsuchi nodded so the medic said, “Outside of the sleep issue. I can’t find anything wrong with you so you are cleared for duty.”  
  
“Limited duty you mean,” Kurotsuchi replied dismissively. She gave a weak smile before excusing herself to step out of the room in order to return to the administrative tasks that she had been assigned shortly after returning from a mission in The Land of Bears. It had been the mission that she had taken immediately after her one in Paradise City. The main reason she was assigned such duties now was due to her being unable to handle certain high stress situations without freezing. Particularly any mission that might require her to take a life. A truth that she had learned the hard way when she had literally nearly lost her head to a Hidden Star Shinobi’s blade on a similar undercover mission.  
  
She wasn’t really in a hurry to push papers around so wandered the halls of the hospital for a few moments. She came across her grandfather stepping out of one of the rooms cautiously, making her wonder why the Tsuchikage would act in such a manner. Even though she figured he had thrown his back out again and didn’t wish people to know. Yet, she came to understand the reason for his sneaky behavior as from behind her came the calm voice of the woman in charge of Iwa’s Medical Program.  
  
“I believe I told you to stay put, Lord Tsuchikage”  
  
Kurotsuchi watched her grandfather stiffen before he looked over with an uneasy expression etched on his face. An expression which made her feel as if there was a terrifying demon standing behind her. Yet, when she looked over her shoulder all she saw was Retsu Unohana standing there looking serene as ever. The woman smiled at her, before focusing on Onoki to say, “Please return to the room. I will dismiss you once my treatment is finished.”  
  
Kurotsuchi could tell her grandfather was slightly annoyed at being told what to do by a subordinate as he said, “I don’t have time to dally here. I’m already late in making my rounds to gather the information I need for my meeting with…”  
  
Unohana though wasn’t concerned as she stated, “Return to the room…please.”  
  
Despite being delivered in her usual serene tone, Kurotsuchi having turned back to look at how her grandfather would react to his concerns being dismissed, found that it felt as if the temperature behind her was dropping. Again she had the feeling that something terrible was standing behind her, and would be unleashed if her grandfather didn’t respond to the woman’s request. He decided not to risk it as he said, “Okay, okay. Let’s just make it snappy as I do need to have my ducks in a row for my meeting with the Daimyo’s representative since he isn’t pleased with how slowly we are progressing in advancing the Daimyo’s request for expansion”  
  
He turned in order to reenter the room that he had been trying to escape from, but not before his gaze focused on his granddaughter. His usual gruff demeanor softened for a moment, and he looked like he wanted to ask her how she was doing, but Kurotsuchi figured her tired eyes held the answer to his question. So instead he simply stepped back into the examination room as Unohana walked by. She turned towards Kurotsuchi to ask kindly, “I trust Isane saw to your needs?”  
  
“As well as can be expected,” Kurotsuchi replied politely wondering why the healer seemed capable of emitting such a disturbing aura at times.  
  
Retsu nodded her head, before following after Onoki and closing the door behind her. Kurotsuchi waited for a moment half expecting cries of pain to start being uttered by her grandfather. Yet, when none came, she began heading to her office in the Administrations building. She busied her mind by wondering about Retsu Unohana since she couldn’t deny that there was something unsettling about her at times. Yet, strangely enough it only seemed to be at times when she was challenged in some way, such as having a request ignored. Otherwise, she was almost universally beloved in Iwa, although Kurotsuchi did notice how veterans of the Second Shinobi War, and a few of those from the Third seemed more than willing to give her a wide berth. She had consider asking some of those veterans why, but she got the sense that they would give her the run around since even her grandfather seemed afraid of the woman.  
  
Thinking of her grandfather, she knew that she owed him a rather large apology. Particularly since he had fought tooth and nail to prevent her from taking the mission in Paradise City. He had claimed that she didn’t know what she was getting into, particularly since it may have required her to kill some of the targets that she had needed to get close too. But, she hadn’t heeded his advice since her ambition was to replace him as Tsuchikage, and she felt that the best way to acquire the kind of record necessary to prove that she was worthy of his title was to take part in the Western Expansion Campaign. Instead, all she had ended up proving was that her grandfather was right and that she hadn’t known what she was getting into.  
  
Reaching her office, she felt a fresh sense of disappointment at the trajectory of her career, but couldn’t help feeling the bureaucratic hell that she was now trapped in was more than she deserved. After all, at times she couldn’t even hold a kunai without her hands beginning to shake uncontrollably or without her feeling the urge to scrub them due to the blood that she knew still coated them despite how clean they appeared.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
“Sir, Lady Kurotsuchi is requesting a moment of your time,” Nemu Kurotsuchi said respectfully while bowing politely to the leader of Iwa’s Research Institute.  
  
A gesture that was wasted on the eccentric man as he dismissively replied to his daughter, “Tell her to go away, and stop wasting my time,” all without even bothering to look away from the large computer that he was typing at.  
  
Kurotsuchi felt her skin crawl at being in the man’s company and at times hated how her name was the same as his family’s. Still, despite her desire to be out of his presence even as Nemu moved in front of her to relay his response as if she hadn’t heard it, Kurotsuchi pushed past the woman to state, “I’d stop wasting your time if you would actually make an effort to attend one of the meetings that I’ve already scheduled. I can’t accept your brush off this time since the Tsuchikage needs the report I’m working on for a meeting he has later.”  
  
Mayuri Kurotsuchi made a loud put-upon sigh before spinning his chair around to face her. He studied her for a moment making her feel as if he was thinking of the many experiments that he would like to perform on her. Despite her distaste for the man, she would probably consider letting him if he could promise to rid her of the recurring dreams and guilt she carried. Yet, rather than making such a pitch to her, he said, “Let’s make this quick. What do you want?”  
  
“It isn’t what I want,” Kurotsuchi replied annoyed with the man, “But what I need. Which is an explanation for all these outrageous charges that you have been incurring recently.”  
  
“You’ll have to be more specific,” the man replied his painted face giving him the appearance of a skeleton due to the darkened room.  
  
Kurotsuchi looked down at the clipboard that she had brought to the meeting before listing, “Six hundred thousand ryo in gold leaf sheets. Almost a million in food. That doesn’t even begin to mention that you are over your quarterly budget in regards to for your department’s standard operating costs. Did you open some sort of restaurant or something.”  
  
“That’s not a bad idea,” Mayuri said sounding wholly serious, “We could offer the food free of charge while filling it with various performance enhancing supplements.” Noticing the disbelieving look that appeared on Kurotsuchi’s face he added, “Naturally we would have them sign a waiver so we aren’t held liable for any unforeseen side effects.” He then turned away to face the computer again and she saw him type the idea on an open document. But then addressing her concerns while returning most of his focus to the screen he explained, “If there are any complaints about the costs take them up with the Tsuchikage. He’s demanded that I have one of the projects my department has been working on finished by the time the Operation in Bear Country reaches its critical phase. I suppose having the Paradise City Operation fail so spectacularly makes him desirous for my proposed solution to the Namikaze problem to be in place before then.”  
  
Kurotsuchi bit her lip as she would have preferred to call it the Uzumaki Problem, but could understand why it was referred to by the Fourth Hokage’s surname. She saw a picture of the Uzumaki on Mayuri’s screen and felt her blood boil since she attributed many of her issues to the fact that due to his interference it had meant that she had killed D for no noticeable gain. She knew it was likely that even had their plans for Fang and Claw gone perfectly, she would still likely be a wreck. But, she found it easier to blame the Uzumaki since she couldn’t even claim D’s death had been for the greater good. She focused on his eyes, and although from the picture he appeared to be smiling as it was taken from a distance while he reveled with the people of Paradise City. For some reason she began to feel panicked as if she was back in the hotel room as D stared at her while falling from the window.  
  
Finding it hard to breathe, she turned her back to Mayuri as if to leave, but stopped as she asked, “So which expense is associated to that project?”  
  
“The Gold Leaf naturally,” the scientist explained as if to a moron. “Do you truly think we plan to counter the Leaf’s jinchuriki by feeding him? The food is for those Heavenly Kings. They are quite the gluttons. The BC cells they were injected with require a vast amount of energy which means they eat on average four times as much as a regular person. So much so, that the Protective Services Department that was responsible for feeding them before has demanded that we assume it. But, if you are going to nitpick me over it, then have your Father or Grandfather set aside the required funds. They are the ones that aren’t allowing them to go on missions to provide for themselves, after all.”  
  
“Is that disappointment that I hear?” Kurotsuchi asked over her shoulder although she could still feel the pure blue eyes of the Leaf’s Jinchuriki burning into her back. For a moment she wondered why she would think of his gaze in such a way.  
  
Yet, she didn’t ponder it long as Mayuri replied, “Why naturally there would be some. True, they have been tested, but nothing on the level that I feel would justify them as Jinchuriki Killer, or even worthy of being thought of as the Four Heavenly Kings that the Daimyo’s Propaganda machine has labeled them as. It will reflect poorly on my department should they fare poorly in the role for which they were created. The fact that the procedure which created them seems mostly suited to be performed on children is no excuse not to properly vet them.”  
  
Kurotsuchi frowned since it also had a rather high mortality rate and had only produced eight candidates that could be considered highly successful before her grandfather had shut it down. Since the experiment had also been performed by Mayuri’s predecessor, she knew the man was likely hoping that they would fail so he could convince the Tsuchikage to let him reexamine the process. Since, the experiment had produced so few successful candidates, four of them were being kept in reserve and unofficially were called the Underground Heavenly Kings. She also imagined the secrecy around them allowed those four to be used for more unsavory missions that the official kings wouldn’t be tasked with to remain media darlings.  
  
With the explanations that she needed to finish the report that her grandfather expected her to have ready in time for his meeting with the Daimyo’s ambassador she concluded the meeting by saying, “Thank you for your time.”  
  
“You look horrible you know,” Maryuri said causing her to stop in her tracks. “I imagine you haven’t been sleeping well from the looks of it. A guilty conscious eating away at you perhaps.” Having been about to lay into him about how her appearance or sleeping patterns were none of his business. She was stopped short as he stated, “I could help you with that.”  
  
Despite her knowing the man was hardly ethical she couldn’t stop herself from asking, “How?”  
  
“It’s a simple matter really,” the man replied turning to face her again. “I could create a genjutsu which would effectively overwrite your experiences in Paradise City making you feel different about them. You’d emerge from it stronger and perhaps even find you enjoyed killing your target.”  
  
“If it’s so easy,” Kurotsuchi asked suspiciously, “Why wouldn’t the hospital staff recommend such a procedure?”  
  
“A very astute question,” Maryuri replied quickly, “Since, it would make it so that you are no longer wasting your talents. You are hardly the only shinobi to have cracked under the pressure. Yet, that damn woman who runs the hospital claims it destroys what makes people who they are. I’m sure you would agree that it would only be beneficial to change your core memories of the incident, if only so you could move forward again.”  
  
Kurotsuchi would admit that she was extremely tempted to take the scientist up on his offer. Yet, she didn’t like the idea of him messing around with her memories since a part of her still cared deeply for D and the other people that she had met. She just had put a premium on her loyalty to her village. Having her mind twisted so that she would emerge from the genjutsu thinking a hundred and eighty degrees differently about her time there, did make her feel like the person who would emerge from it would be completely different. Not exactly desperate enough to trade in all the principles and feelings that had guided her this far in life, she politely replied, “I’ll need some time to think about it.”  
  
Mayuri quickly lost interest since she wasn’t going to allow him to experiment on her using genjutsu to alter her memories and behavior. Turning back to his computer he said, “Then that should conclude our conversation.”  
  
Kurotsuchi couldn’t help but agree so allowed Nemu to guide her from the room.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Several hours later she was finishing up her report when the man who supervised the accounting department that she had been assigned to stepped into her office. Before she could ask what brought him, he explained, “I’m hoping that you finished your assignment. It looks like the Daimyo’s representative arrived early. The Tsuchikage wants you to deliver it in person.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Didn’t ask,” he said quickly already retreating from the small cramped room, “Just get going as soon as it is done.”  
  
Kurotsuchi sighed as she pulled the final page from the typewriter and placed it with the others. Collecting the pages, she maneuvered herself out of the room due to the multitude of boxes filled with papers that had piled up in the time since her being assigned to the basement where the accounting was done for all departments that supported the village’s shinobi operations. She had to give her grandfather credit since his desk was always so clean, although to be fair he only really saw the top level versions of the reports that graced it, while it was people assigned to the departments like the one she was working in that had to dig through everything to compile them.  
  
Making her way to the elevator, Kurotsuchi could feel the eyes of the other people begin tracking her. The scrutiny made her feel rather self-conscious since she imagined more than a few were taking delight in her assignment. Although, she did suspect she deserved some of it since she had dismissed much of the work they did, before having to do it herself. Still, it was a relief when she stepped into the elevator and the doors closed to begin the ascent to the top floor where the Tsuchikage’s office resided.  
  
Upon stepping out the secretary on duty simply waved her in so she knocked and then entered the office in time to hear the Daimyo’s Representative say, “…your excuses for why you are failing are noted. But, it doesn’t change the fact that his Excellency is most displeased with your progress. Thus far your most notable success was in the Land of Noodles and that was due to an independent contractor you brought in. Perhaps we should hire him.”  
  
Onoki shrugged his shoulders as he replied, “Be my guest. However, I think you’ll find that you will probably have to find a psychic medium or use that abominable jutsu the Second Hokage used in order to do so. While it was true he was effective in distracting Noodle’s Daimyo from effectively countering us. His methods seemed to hinge on seducing women close to those he targets for ruin. I doubt that I need to tell you this could come back to bite him if he targeted the wrong man’s woman.”  
  
Kurotsuchi couldn’t help chiming in as she found the idea that her grandfather was equating a woman in such a scenario as a possession rather insulting so said, “Or, the wrong woman.”  
  
Her grandfather used to her unabashedly sharing her opinion in the past didn’t seem perturbed by her outburst. Which considering she had been rather demure over the past months actually seemed pleased by it. The Daimyo Representative though was less so as he said, “I wasn’t aware that secretaries in Iwa were permitted to speak their minds so freely to their superiors. Women should really know their place.”  
  
Kurotsuchi wanted to lay into the man by stating that one day she would be calling the shots in the village. But, considering her current situation knew it would only come off as empty boasting. Yet, to her surprise her grandfather levitated from behind his desk and with his hands folded behind his back floated to stare the man directly in the eye as he said in a warning tone, “That secretary could snap you in half if she was so inclined. In the capital you may be used to women being treated as second class citizens considering the Daimyo’s tastes in lifestyles, but here they are equals. A fact that I apparently need to be reminded of from time to time.” He focused on her as he floated around the man who looked shaken causing her to suspect the Daimyo Representative had been reminded from the hard glare that he had received that her grandfather had faced Hiruzen Sarutobi and lived to tell of it.  
  
He favored her with a warm smile while the man quivered slightly. Returning to the matter at hand he said, “Kurotsuchi since our guest decided to arrive early I didn’t get a chance to read your report. Please share with us the pertinent conclusions that you arrived at in regards to our current activities.”  
  
Kurotsuchi having heard her grandfather complain about them many times over the last few years knew what he wanted to hear. Which from her looking over the villages books the past several weeks she would have to concur with him so reading her findings said, “Over the past several years Iwagakure has found itself in a difficult situation financially from the strain placed on it by the Daimyo’s demands for expansion.”  
  
“Which would be easily remediated if you stopped insisting on such ridiculous methods to pursue his request,” the Representative said quickly. “The biggest threat you would face would be from the meager Hidden Star Village. Instead you insist on slowly weakening these countries rather than outright conquering them.”  
  
The Tsuchikage waved the man’s words off as he said, “If we did that they would just turn to one of the other village’s for protection. Before long we’d be embroiled in a Fourth Shinobi war which with the current Alliance of Konoha, Suna, and Kumo would only quickly turn against us. Our only hope would be for Kiri to act in its traditional unpredictable manner, but they would likely focus on us due to our past betrayal. There are other factors as well. Continue Kurotsuchi.”  
  
“Right,” she replied before picking up where she had left off, “Currently, most of our active duty shinobi are wrapped up in these operations. This also means we are more dependent on the Daimyo’s tribute to sustain our operations since we are limited in the number of requests that we can accept. Then there is also the issue of how that tribute has continued to decline over the past several years.”  
  
“Which the Daimyo has made more than abundantly clear is due to your lack of progress,” the ruler’s representative countered. “You can’t expect him to provide you with more money when he feels you are underperforming.”  
  
The Tsuchikage scoffed as he replied, “I’m well aware the man is upset that I’m trying to keep us from getting in a war that would only end in his being dethroned and my village destroyed. I do not understand why he is so confident this is a fight that would not have long term consequences for him or the Land of Earth.”  
  
“Nor is it your place to question his will,” the man quickly fired back.  
  
“But it is my place to make sure I do not waste my shinobi in a hopeless conflict,” Onoki barked back. “I was fine with the lack of tribute, but that was until he broke the deal with the Land of Spring. Because of the embargo Daimyo Koyuki has slapped on us the prices for the resources they were providing has tripled. Resources, which an army needs to sustain itself. Not only have the costs gone up, but to get around the stipulation she tacked on that none of them go to military uses we needed to purchase ours through local sources. Sources which are drying up now because Koyuki has stated that she will not continue any future shipments until she gets to film in the Land of Earth.”  
  
“A request the Daimyo has refused because of security concerns.”  
  
Again Onoki scoffed as he countered sounding completely dismissive of the concern, “She wants to film at the base of a mountain in the middle of the wilderness. What is she going to learn there? I’ll assign a few shinobi to watch them.”  
  
“I’m surprised you find our country’s security so easily dismissed,” the Daimyo’s representative replied quickly.  
  
“Watch your tongue boy,” Onoki replied reminding the young bureaucrat of his place. “I’ve defended this country’s security when even our esteemed Daimyo was just a potential stain in his father’s underwear. I can see no strategic value for either Spring or the Land of Fire in learning about a damn mountain. But, I have a real value for the resources that I can get for allowing them to shoot there. So you run back to your master and tell him that he either lets Koyuki shoot that picture or I’m calling my shinobi home. I’m not going to run my village into the ground to fulfill an objective that I already feel tempts a potential war for little gain, especially as it seems to be for no reason other than to create a country which might be big enough to contain his ego.”  
  
“You dare much by insulting our Lord, Tsuchikage,” the man said gravely although Kurotsuchi thought she detected a hint of admiration in his eyes. It led her to believe that the Daimyo was not very beloved even by his servants. She wasn’t all that surprised considering how lavishly he and some of his court lived even as most villages in his domain were far poorer than those in the other Elemental countries.  
  
Her grandfather though acknowledged neither the warning or the unspoken admiration as he said, “Tell him that I expect to know his decision as soon as possible.”  
  
The man bowed politely and despite his aggressive tone during the conversation, Kurotsuchi imagined a bit deeper than the one he had delivered upon first coming before her grandfather. He still didn’t acknowledge her presence though as he walked by, although she couldn’t say that surprised her. She waited until the door closed behind him before asking, “Do you think the Daimyo is going to agree?”  
  
“In truth, I would prefer that he doesn’t,” Onoki said floating to stare out his window. “Even going as slowly as I have, that Uzumaki brat has made it that they know we are the flame of unrest gripping the nations along our Western Border. My hope was that if we turned up the heat slowly we would achieve our objectives before the Daimyo sitting in the pot noticed the water was getting warm. But now eventually one of those Daimyo will swallow their pride to ask for assistance and before we know it we’ll be embroiled in a new great war.”  
  
“We might be able to turn Kumo to our side,” Kurotsuchi suggested. “Rumors are swirling that it was the Uzumaki who helped their two tails defect. If we can convince the Raikage to abandon the Alliance…”  
  
“They will just convince the Mizukage to join in his place,” her grandfather countered. He turned to face her before replying, “Changing where the pieces on the board rest when the game starts isn’t my objective. It’s to stop the game from being played in the first place. I know you youths think there is something glorious to be had in war, but take it from someone who has seen countless battles. Only death walks away the winner in the end.”  
  
“Then why not join the Alliance?” Kurotsuchi asked confused if her grandfather truly believed such to be true.  
  
“I’ve seen those come and go as well. Not to mention, have been the reason a few of them have fallen apart. This alliance will tear itself and the paper it was formed upon to shreds in time. The fact that Kumo was so quick to blame Konoha for their Jinchuriki’s defection based solely on looks of the operative, when a halfway decent shinobi would have just henged himself is proof enough of that. The Raikage after all, is an old dog like me, and is just up to his old tricks again. I’m sure he’ll settle matters quickly enough if they gave him a Byakugan or more likely in this case the nine-tails.”  
  
“I doubt the Hokage would go along with either this time around,” Kurotsuchi replied.  
  
“Most likely not,” her grandfather admitted, “But, there is more than one way Ay could try to get his hands on it. Particularly since in spite of being aware of his nature, they’ll keep him close in order to keep up appearances that their Alliance isn’t falling apart. It’ll make the calamity that follows all the more spectacular when his nature takes hold and he makes his play for the nine tails. The best part is, if things play out as I expect then we’ll be able to sit back and reap the benefits of the coming chaos.”  
  
Kurotsuchi knew there was a time when she would have looked forward to such a time, as it would have allowed her to prove herself. But, she found now, that a part of her was actually disgusted by the thought of gleefully waiting for the Alliance to tear itself apart. Particularly since she knew there were likely good people within it, hoping to genuinely bring the different factions together. The only consolation that she could find in the idea was that this time, she wouldn’t be the cause of those good people’s deaths. Yet, considering her current sensibilities, she doubted that she’d be anywhere but behind a desk when everything fell apart so her thoughts on the matter hardly mattered. As such, she turned to walk away knowing that she’d be haunted by her actions to achieve an objective that as it turned ou,t even her grandfather wasn’t all that dedicated to achieving. Which considering how Kurotsuchi felt that even had Claw and Fang tumbled into chaos after D’s death so Iwa could swoop in to restore order as planned, it would have been at too great a cost. She couldn’t help feeling that maybe it was for the best that she simply continued to withdraw from the world since in her greed for advancement. She had stolen something from it before she had realized how precious it was and once she had, was left shattered as a result. The truly ironic part of it all though was ultimately what she had stolen to achieve her professional goals had been her happiness, and now there was truly no way to get it back. A fact her dreams continued to punish her with.  
  
**Author’s note: Hello everyone, I know it has been a while since I’ve posted anything. I’ve been rather distracted lately considering my current addiction to the Division. As such most of my normal writing time ends up being consumed by that. But, I have still been writing and currently have around 20,000 words done for chapter 78. But, there are quite few more scenes that I want to do. I did consider releasing it, and then make the Revenge Arc come out on an even 80. But, ultimately even though it would be a partial chapter with a continuation, it would have felt kind of incomplete with where it would have left off. So ultimately I decided to release this LBB chapter this week to show that although my releases have kind of slowed due to my writing taking a backseat. I’m still working on releases and building the Eroninja world.**  
  
**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this look into Iwa. I wanted to take the opportunity here to preview what I have planned for Kurotsuchi when she reappears in the story. Plus, give a glimpse of some of the outside characters who will be filling in the limited ranks that canon provided for Iwa. Also, it kind of plays into the idea that while I have kind of showed Iwa to be the villains considering their actions. At the higher levels, those actions are because they believe a more aggressive expansion would lead to open conflict, so in a sense the shadow war they are waging is for the greater good. At least from a certain point of view. Naturally, as Kurotsuchi’s situation proves this doesn’t mean this greater good doesn’t have its share of good people that end up getting eliminated as a result.**  
  
**In any case, I hope this chapter serves as a nice appetizer for when I do finally finish the main course. Also, there is also a Rock Lee chapter in the works which will clarify where he finds himself. I’m not sure whether to post it under LBB and just post it to FicWad. Or, under Limelight. I’m leaning towards LBB since I kind of want to keep Limelight about the women of the Family. Anyway, thank you to everyone that reads and reviews. I promise I’m still working on my stories, but at the moment it isn’t the only hobby that captures my attention so please be patient with me. So until next time, take care. Sincerely, The Lemon Sage.**


	8. Chapter 8: Shining a Light into the Darkness

  
  
**Timeline:  
Events of chapter Happen between Chapter 82 and 83 of Eroninja.  
Events unfold after and reference those that happened in Eroninja: Limelight chapter- Fu: Home Is the People You Live For.**  
  
  
Yamame slammed down onto a bare-chested man as she pressed her knees into his shoulders. Although he was handsome enough that in another life, she might consider grabbing him by the hair and pulling his head between her thighs. She instead began raining blows against his face as she did her best to rearrange it. She did all this while under the watchful eyes of her squad’s commander. It was only after it became clear that her opponent wouldn’t be able to escape that the bald monocle wearing man barked, “Alright, that’s enough!”  
  
Yamame instantly stopped and quickly scrambled to her feet where she came to attention. It took her opponent several tries to make it up to his unaided. When he finally did, the Jounin in charge of her squad said, “Not bad, Yamame. Keep that up and they might promote you to Chunin.” He focused on her opponent as he said, “A barely adequate display Natala. You better shape up or else I might use you as material for one of my human puppets.”  
  
“Yes sir!” the blonde-haired youth replied.  
  
The Chunin scowled before saying, “Alright, all of you get out of my sight. But remember to be ready to assemble at the Main Gate this afternoon and in proper uniform.” The squad began to disperse but Natala took a step and stumbled causing the squad leader to order, “Yamame take him to the infirmary to be looked over.”  
  
She considered asking why her, but suspected the answer would be something flippant or derogatory despite his earlier praise so settled for simply nodding. She helped the young man up and then allowed him to rest an arm over her shoulder as she guided him to the village’s infirmary. As they walked Natala said, “Thank you!”  
  
“Don’t mention it,” she replied hoping he took the hint that she didn’t wish to converse.  
  
Luckily for the moment it appeared that he didn’t, although it could have simply also been a result of how after being assigned to Squad Eleven, she had made it clear that she wasn’t looking to make friends. For most of her squad mates her demeanor suited them just fine. But, Natala seemed to be cut of a different cloth as he made a conscious effort to reach out to his teammates. She would say his results were mixed, but a few of the members had opened up to him.  
  
Yamame wasn’t one of them though and rolled her eyes as he said, “You must be pretty driven to get promoted. Everyone notices how if you aren’t sleeping, you’re always training. But you should consider taking it easy. Otherwise, you might burn yourself out.”  
  
“I don’t recall asking you for any advice,” she replied coldly glad the infirmary was within sight.  
  
“I’m sorry,” the blond man said quickly, “I didn’t mean to offend you. But since we’re squad mates don’t you think we should get along.”  
  
Yamame frowned beneath the mask that covered the lower portion of her face. She felt an urge to apologize, but quickly stopped herself from giving in since a part of her was concerned Natala’s kind demeanor was an act. After all, the Village Hidden by Darkness was not a place that encouraged people to make bonds. It didn’t actively discourage it, but with everyone jockeying for recognition it did seem to encourage everyone to take advantage when others stumbled. The other reason was because she felt if she began to form attachments it would make her self-appointed task harder.  
  
Staring at the man out of the corner of her eye she simply replied, “I won’t be around long enough for it to matter one way or another.” He frowned at her, and thankfully decided to remain silent allowing her to focus on more important matters. Namely, trying to figure out what the village was gearing up for. Having been a member of Sound, Yamame knew the Darkness Village was definitely preparing for another major operation. Yet, what that was she had no idea.  
  
In fact, it had taken her nearly the entire month since the jail break just to figure out what country they had been transported to. Needless to say, she had been shocked when she had discovered the Village Hidden in Darkness was located in the Land of Crows. Finding out that Sasuke’s village was in a country that was part of the Three Blade Alliance filled her with concern. Particularly since The Three Blades Alliance were formed of Country’s with powerful Samurai armies. Not the more standard Samurai Forces that most Daimyo kept to maintain peace and order within in their lands.  
  
Yamame wondered if the reason Sasuke would set up his fledgling village in such a place was because it would throw off anyone searching for him. She could imagine that most people searching for the Uchiha’s base of operations would easily overlook such a place when considering that the most likely lands one would consider would be those lacking a shinobi village. Furthermore, add onto that how many Samurai of the Three Blade Alliance disliked Shinobi, she found it easy to believe most would never even The Land of Crows as a potential place for Sasuke to have set up shop.  
  
Recalling the lessens Iruka had given on the Three Blade Alliance. She knew the reason they disliked Shinobi was because they felt the Shinobi had assumed their place in the hierarchy of the world. When the Land of Fire’s Daimyo had announced at the First Elemental Gathering that he had accepted Hashirama Senju’s request to build a shinobi village in his lands, it had caused the other major powers of the time to do likewise. The most successful ones eventually became the Five Major Elemental Countries of the current era.  
  
However, many in the Samurai class did not take kindly to this, especially as they were told to surrender their positions to what amounted to glorified mercenaries. Yamame felt it was most likely because unlike shinobi, all of the Samurai’s social standing was derived from their positions as warriors. As such, although there would still be a day to day need for them to maintain order throughout the lands. Many recognized that since they would be nothing but glorified peacekeepers in countries with Shinobi Villages, their chances for honor and glory were almost nonexistent as shinobi would be handling the major wars that broke out. Because of this, in the early days of the current Shinobi Village System there was nearly a very real war between the Samurai and Shinobi. But, this war was adverted by the Fire Daimyo, who along with the other Daimyo of the time, convinced the Samurai dissatisfied with the current setup to establish themselves in the Lands of Iron, Crow, and Honey.  
  
Yamame imagined the Daimyo of those three lands were all too pleased to accept these Samurai since they had failed to attract enough shinobi to establish villages of their own. But, she imagined that much like the warriors who would relocate to their lands, they did not like the idea of the Shinobi now holding a position of power with them. As a result, the Daimyo and nobles of those lands were truly considered samurai unlike many of the nobles inside countries with Shinobi villages.  
  
Still, despite the bitterness Yamame imagined many of the Samurai might hold towards the Shinobi. For the past hundred years, relations had remained relatively peaceful between the two warrior factions. Outside of the Land of Iron joining the Second Shinobi War alongside Iwa, it could be said that the Samurai had been the more peaceful. Yamame believed the only reason Iron had joined that war was because of Hanzo the Salamander. As despite essentially fighting all the major Shinobi Powers of the time alone, Rain with him in charge had won battle after battle. Because of this, he had nearly made his dream of making Rain a true great nation a reality. Which if successful, would have been the first to have a Shinobi ruler who could have been regarded as an equal of the ruling dynasties. Yet that dream had faded when the Iwa-Iron coalition had timed their assault alongside the Leaf’s. Since much of Rain’s success had rested solely on Hanzo shoulders, his inability to be in two places at once had given his opponents the edge even if they weren’t working together.  
  
That edge had disappeared though once the two forces had recaptured the land Danzou had taken and they began pushing into Rain. Mainly because Hanzo had switched from conquest to defense incorporating guerilla tactics. With no clear idea of where the Salamander was, it had forced both the Leaf and Iwa-Iron forces to move rather cautiously, thus allowing him to essentially run out the clock of the war.  
  
Yamame would admit that she found Iron’s willingness to enter the war rather strange. Particularly since she felt that it was an action that had essentially restored balance to a system that had screwed the samurai over. Especially since Rain’s actions during the Second Shinobi War were one of the few times a country had engaged in warfare where actual conquest had seemed to be the goal. The Shinobi War previous to that, as well as the one that had come after had simply been battles where the Shinobi Villages had agitated each other into open conflict. Land was taken, but only for so long as it allowed for them to assault enemy positions before the Shinobi would press on towards the next battlefield. Furthermore, most of the battles took place within the Lesser Elemental Countries. Naturally, this led most of these Elemental Countries to have rather negative opinions of Shinobi from the major villages. Still, to her, it seemed Iron’s willingness to align with Iwa was due to their wanting to make sure the borders remained as they had been before the War had started.  
  
Granted, this could have simply been an action to help maintain the status quo as three Shinobi Wars that changed effectively nothing showed that at the very least the Shinobi were predictable. However, if a new power emerged that had a Shinobi running things, then the old playbook of how wars were waged in the current era would have changed. Yet, if this was indeed why Iron had acted, it filled Yamame with a great deal of concern. Mainly because it would appear that the Ruler of the Land of Crows was seeking to not only set that change in motion, but was planning to create a new era. Which considering the Emperor of Crows was merely a young child meant the most likely culprit was his Prime Minister.  
  
She believed this because she imagined that even Sasuke would have needed the permission of the government where he had established his village to proceed with his plan against Konoha. Because permission had been given, she knew the Prime Minister probably had no fear of a reprisal from the Leaf even if the location of the Darkness Village was learned. This was mainly due to the distance between the two countries, plus Konoha would have to march around Iwa in most scenarios. Opening it to reprisals from its long-standing enemies before even laying eyes on the Land of Crows. Yet, the fact that such secrecy about its location was still being maintained, told Yamame that Sasuke had an even grander target in mind for the introduction of his village.  
  
Still, although worried about where Sasuke planned to strike next, particularly since she was still at the lowest rung in the village’s forces so would be considered expendable. It was how the Prime Minister planned to use them which worried her most, since she imagined that while the Village Hidden in Darkness would be the spear of his forces. He would use the Samurai to take and hold territory since in the past that had been how they waged wars. This told Yamame that the Prime Minister was preparing for a war of conquest, and since he had no problem riling up Konoha would likely be one waged against Shinobi. However, she wasn’t sure if this was an action that Crow was planning to take on its own, or as a member of the Three Blade Alliance.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yamame put her thoughts on hold as she felt Natala shiver. Looking up, she realized that they had arrived at the infirmary so admitted that she could understand his reaction. Stepping inside, she frowned as the front area was set up with rows of beds making it look like the standard barracks assigned to genin. However, Yamame knew the reason for the simple setup was because the woman in charge of Darkness’s medical program didn’t much care for her patients. Instead, the backrooms where most of the high class medical equipment was stored was set aside for various experiments the woman was performing.  
  
A white Zetsu appeared from the back as it asked, “What is the emergency meatbags?”  
  
“No emergency,” Natala replied standing under his own power. “Our commander requested that I be looked over after training.”  
  
The White Zetsu turned to return to the backroom, but before it could the door opened revealing another Zetsu except this one was purple. The new arrival didn’t hesitate in pushing the White Zetsu out of its way as it stated, “Out of my way Inferior one.”  
  
Yamame frowned as she witnessed several more Purple Zetsu appearing from the back rooms paying no heed to the White one that had been pushed aside. She noticed that each one bore a passing resemblance to the Darkness Village’s founder. Having eavesdropped on some of the lab’s technicians, she had learned that the White Zetsu had been clones that had been created using Senju DNA and a Tree born of it. However, the original tree had been destroyed when Akatsuki’s base had been attacked by an unknown force. As a result, the man who apparently had secretly run Akatsuki and was calling himself Madara Uchiha had aligned himself with Sasuke.  
  
Yamame had her doubts that the masked man was the real Madara Uchiha as she couldn’t understand why he would have aligned himself with the apparently crippled Sasuke. Unless he had been similarly diminished in some fashion. But, she suspected Sasuke saw a use for the man’s Zetsu army which was why he had agreed to their alliance, and why he had eventually tasked Dorothea with not only finding a new means to clone more White Zetsu. But to apparently make improvements using his DNA, which had resulted in the Purple variety. Considering the way that the Purple Zetsu acted towards the White, Yamame could almost believe the hatred the Uchiha had for the Senju was ingrained in their DNA. Truthfully though, considering the Purple Zetsu were physically heartier and acted with more intelligence. Yamame believed it might be a reflection of the Village leader’s personality since he probably wouldn’t have allowed his DNA to be used to produce an inferior version.  
  
The woman that ran the Medical Program appeared at the end of the Purple Zetsu progression and noticing them let out an annoyed sigh. Approaching she said, “I really wished if your commanders were going to insist on using full blows during training that they would at least let you battle to the death.”  
  
She then grabbed a stool and it was almost comical as the woman dressed as a gothic lolita placed it before them. She stood on it to raise up to their height, and then roughly opened Natala’s eye before announcing, “He’s suffering from a mild concussion. Turn him over to the White Zetsu. He’ll be fine after a little rest. Now stop wasting my time.” With that the woman hopped down and quickly disappeared back into the rooms where she performed her experiments.  
  
Yamame allowed the Zetsu to take Natala from her as she quickly made her retreat from the building. The Blond man thanked her as she left, but she paid it no mind since she wasn’t seeking to build any lasting bonds. Confident that all the training was for Sasuke’s next operation, she couldn’t be bothered forming friendships as she was quite certain that as far as the Village Leader was concerned he saw the genin as little more than kunai fodder. That may have been a little harsh since most of the rescued genin revered Sasuke. But, she was rather positive that even if he didn’t see them as fodder, he definitely was the type to throw them to the wolves to see who would be devoured and who would raise up to the challenge.  
  
Ultimately, she figured that was what attracted Dorothea to Sasuke’s ambition since it was an environment that was sure to deliver her many chances for experimentation. Particularly as it was rumored that she harbored a personal animosity towards the Uchiha for his killing of Orochimaru. However, apparently, a fertile playground where she could indulge in whatever twisted experiments that she wanted was enough for her to not so much forgive him, but put such things aside in order to work for him. A win-win for both parties apparently especially as it appeared that her skills were great enough that Sasuke would have let her close to him even when he had been in a weakened state. But, was willing to overlook some of the more disturbing rumors associated with her like her apparently drinking blood. Yamame wasn’t entirely sure if that rumor was actually true, but it did provide her with added incentive never to be sent to the infirmary.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Leaving the infirmary behind her, she began heading deeper into the village and passed a place that could be considered the closest thing Yamigakure had to a hotel at present. Especially, as unlike the other buildings, it had a sense of opulence to it, which stood out even more when compared to the relatively boring structures which surrounded it. Yamame felt this was because in time the building would serve as residences for clients while they negotiated contracts with the village. From the expensive materials used in its construction, she suspected the village wouldn’t be accepting very many missions to find missing pets.  
  
However, it was the current guests staying there which provided her more evidence that the village was prepping for a large operation. In her almost daily walk by, she had seen various people entering and leaving the building. She didn’t recognize most of them, but as a Kiri-nin she had no problem recognizing Kisame Hoshigaki or the sword that he wielded. When she did catch sight of him, he was often in the company of a smaller man who was wearing an orange mask which only had a single eye hole. His at times almost clownish behavior made it even harder for Yamame to picture him as Madara Uchiha. Unless, he had lost part of his brain when he apparently lost the eye the mask he wore suggested was missing. Although far rarer, she had also caught sight of a third man with them and who tended to remind her of an all-black version of the Zetsu.  
  
She didn’t believe they were members of the village, as although The Village Hidden in Darkness had attracted some impressive missing-nin. Those missing-nin had their living quarters closer to the palace Sasuke had erected. She supposed that what she thought of as a hotel could simply be the place where the elites of Darkness Village’s fighting force would be staying until such a time that portions of it could be divided between them. However, since she was sure Kisame could wipe the floor with some of the revealed members of the village’s leadership, one of whom already had an impressive residence for himself. She felt it was likely, Kisame might have just returned to his mercenary ways after Akatsuki had been destroyed.  
  
Mercenary was pretty much how she felt most of the hotel’s guests could be described. Especially as another of them appeared from the entrance. The woman had long pink hair which was done up in a ponytail, her left eye had a scar over it, and the sleeve of her right arm was blowing softly in the breeze suggesting that it was missing. The woman’s one-eyed peach gaze locked with hers, and Yamame had the feeling that the woman was deciding if she was a threat or not. It didn’t take her long to decide she wasn’t so she stepped down the stairs and proceeded to what passed as an entertainment district in Yamigakure. Which at present was a simple building where not much more than booze was provided.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yamame considered following the woman, but feared that would move her up the mental threat index that the mercenary was apparently keeping. Fairly confident that doing so would likely be fatal, she instead continued in the direction she had been heading. Truthfully, she hadn’t really had a purpose or destination in mind other than to see what new characters she could spot and someday identify. She wasn’t sure to what end she would use the information, but at present she felt it was best to learn what she could about the Village’s Leadership to try and ingratiate herself with one of them. This was because she was quite confident the Village Hidden in Darkness planned to make another move soon, and when it did, she was rather confident that squads such as hers would be the kunai fodder of the operation, and so if she planned to avenge Iruka it would best to have moved up the chain of command before it happened.  
  
Of course, she was also confident that any such decisions on who moved up from those squads was going to be determined by who survived. However, she received a surprise as another of her squad mates a woman named Gin ran up shouting, “Yamame! Hold up!”  
  
The former Kiri-nin turned towards the kunoichi who was dressed in a sleeveless trench coat. Her long silver ponytail trailed in the air behind her as she ran to close the distance between them. Upon reaching her, she caught her breath for a moment before saying, “The leader of the Intelligence Division sent a messenger to the barracks looking for you. He wants you to meet him at their headquarters.”  
  
Yamame considered asking if the messenger had stated what for, but figured with her aggressive attitude even if Gin knew, she wouldn’t tell her. As such, she stated bluntly, “Understood! I’ll head there right now.”  
  
The former Kiri-nin held back a smirk as a look of anger appeared on the silver-haired woman’s face. She also got the sense that the woman hadn’t been informed what the meeting was about either since it looked like Gin wanted to ask her why she had been summoned. Turning away in order to respond to the summons, Yamame marked Gin down as someone to be wary of in the future. Particularly, since the young woman was much like her in wanting to prove herself to advance. With it appearing that she was succeeding in that regard, Yamame suspected that Gin had just painted a target on her back, and planned to plant a kunai in it. Which sadly to say, Yamame suspected would go a long way towards helping the kunoichi in achieving her goal.  
  
Once there was some distance between them, Yamame let some concern appear on her face since the leader of the Intelligence Division was making a name for himself among the new recruits. Particular the kunoichi as he seemed to favor approaching them for sexual favors. She had heard that those who accepted were then discharged from their squads, and invited to live at his compound. At present, though, he hadn’t approached anyone in her squad so Yamame didn’t have much more than rumors to go by. Still, considering that outside of Dorothea and Udon, he was the only other shinobi to have been given a plot of land to call his own, as such she figured Mizuki was rather deeply connected to Yamigakure’s rise.  
  
Her concern calmed some since although she had heard several women had turned him down with no reprisals directed towards them. She did fear doing so could hamper her plans to avenge Iruka’s death. Yet, she knew it wouldn’t do to work herself up before even hearing what she was being summoned for.  
  
Reaching the building the Intelligence Division worked from, and was one of the closest to the base of Sasuke’s Castle, Yamame stepped inside and informed the shinobi at the desk of her identity. Moments later she was standing before Mizuki, who was sitting back in his chair with a pleased expression on his face, but as soon as she stood at attention before his desk he stated, “You’re dismissed.”  
  
Yamame grew confused, but a moment later a woman climbed out from beneath his desk. She wiped at her mouth before sauntering out of the room. Yet, as she passed her, Yamame had the feeling the woman was eyeing her as if judging her to be a rival or not. But a few moments later she was alone with the silver haired man, Yamame wondered if he was going to order her to take over. But, instead he made a big production of tucking himself back into his pants before saying, “So at last I come face to face with Yamame of Squad Eleven.”  
  
“Sir,” she responded quickly, “I apologize for how long it took me to respond to your summons. I was away from my Barracks.”  
  
Taking on a friendly air, he waved her concern off before stating, “Don’t worry about it. As you can see I found a way to fill the time.” He remained jovial as he added, “Now if you would like to take over where she left off, I’m not going to stop you.”  
  
“With respect, I’ll have to refuse,” Yamame said trying to remain deferential, but sound as if she wasn’t completely opposed to the idea.  
  
She held back a frown as Mizuki began chuckling and then followed it up by stating, “Not bad! I’m beginning to see how it was you played that fool Iruka.” Leaning forward in great interest, he said, “Tell me. What face did he make when he realized that you had played him? I imagine it was akin to if you had kicked a puppy.”  
  
Yamame struggled to keep her face from reflecting any of the guilt that she felt. Keeping her voice as calm as possible she said, “It is much as you described. Although, reflecting more his disappointment in person, then outright horror at the act.”  
  
“Yeah,” Mizuki said with a distasteful look appearing, “That sounds like the smug prick. Pull up a chair.”  
  
Yamame grabbed one of the ones sitting against a wall, and did as instructed after centering it before his desk. After studying her for a moment, making her feel as if he was considering extending another offer for her to take care of his sexual needs, he finally said, “You’re quite the ambitious one, aren’t you?”  
  
“Isn’t everyone here,” she replied prompting him to give her an amused smile.  
  
“Perhaps,” he admitted. Pulling a folder from a drawer he plopped it down on his desk. After opening it, he spent a moment to glance over what it contained before saying, “Your squad leader reports that out of all the members of Squad Eleven, you are perhaps one of the strongest. However, he’s noticed that you’ve purposefully kept your distance from the other members. Is there a reason for that?”  
  
Yamame was a little concerned by the line of questioning, so played to it as she asked, “Is he reporting that to be a problem. I was under the impression from Lord Uchiha’s speech that Yamigakure was a place where friends are a liability.”  
  
Chuckling Mizuki said, “I can certainly imagine why you would believe that, and you’re not wrong. Besides which if it was a concern you’d be meeting with Water Boy as he is assuming control of the conventional shinobi forces.”  
  
Yamame filed the information away, including the perceived distaste that it seemed Mizuki harbored towards Suigetsu. She wondered briefly if it was due to a perceived favoritism that Sasuke may have for the Kiri Shinobi, or perhaps just a result of his normal abrasive personality. Planning to explore it further at a future point, she focused on his reasons for summoning her as she said, “If what is written in my file isn’t an issue. Then why have you called for me?”  
  
“Hmm,” Mizuki said giving her a cryptic smile before adding, “Let’s not ruin the surprise just yet. Instead, answer me this. Do you have any idea what country the village resides in?”  
  
Yamame’s heart began to beat harder as a spike of concern shot through her, since while she had tried to be discreet, it appeared some of her inquires had reached his ears. Aware that it was probably one of Mizuki’s duties to root out those who were perceived with the potential to betray the village, she answered, “I can’t be positive as no one has come out and said as much. But, from what details I have picked up. I feel it is likely we are located in the Land of Crows.”  
  
“Impressive,” Mizuki stated sitting back, “Yet, we’ve hidden those facts for a reason. So why pray tell are you digging into it?”  
  
Yamame’s fear began to recede, although she wondered about what would have happened had she lied about her knowledge. Confident, it would probably have led to a bloody end, she decided it best to play towards his belief about her intentions towards Iruka. Giving him a muted smirk, she answered, “Because I am ambitious, and while this village seems to be a place where the ambitious can advance. I’m not so foolish as to not realize that my ambition doesn’t measure up to being a small flicker of light in Lord Uchiha’s eyes. Therefore, I wanted to ascertain whether I have truly achieved freedom, or have simply exchanged one cell for another. One that if I’m correct about this village gearing up for another large scale operation, might see me ending up as nothing more than a corpse on a distant battlefield. I didn’t reject Iruka’s offer of a pardon to be a sacrificed for someone else’s ambition.”  
  
“Why did you reject his offer?” Mizuki asked with interest, “He had to have run it by those in charge first. If you had remained in your cell, you may have regained your freedom without the concerns you face now.”  
  
“Because I’m a fool,” thought of herself with a great sense of disappointment. However, pushing it aside, she used some of what she had learned from her mistakes as she put on an air of confidence, “Fortune favors the bold. Sadly, that is not a saying I could say would be applied to me from my past actions. Sure, if I had meekly remained in my cell, I might have attained my freedom. But, it would have been under conditions set by the Leaf. Who knows what that would have entailed, but I doubt it would let me live as I desired. So, I figured if I’m going to achieve all that I desire, why not risk it?”  
  
Mizuki smirked, but grew somewhat accusatory as he said, “Still, Udon did mention that you didn’t kill any of the Leaf-nin you faced during the escape.”  
  
Responding in part with a slight shrug she stated, “Well, I didn’t necessarily want to burn my bridges. If the escape failed, it would have been useful to have a few guards stating I merely knocked them unconscious.”  
  
Chuckling again Mizuki added, “No doubt claiming the other prisoners forced you to participate.”  
  
“No doubt,” she parroted sounding rather bemused herself.  
  
“Okay,” Mizuki said sounding rather impressed with what he had heard so far, “Let’s move on to a hypothetical question now. Let’s start off by assuming that you are right and we are preparing for a rather large operation to announce our village’s existence with a bang.”  
  
“Which would explain the mercenaries staying in the village,” she stated, pushing for more details on some of the curious individuals she had spotted.  
  
“What makes you believe that?”  
  
“It explains the grueling training pace you’ve established for squads such as mine. Meaning it is likely we need to be prepared by a certain date,” Yamame answered quickly. “However, the only real benefit to the village’s fighting strength you gained from the attack on the prison came from the Root prisoners you liberated. The genin and chunin such as myself really are only good as fodder. If you were looking to hit a prison with more consistently skilled prisoners, you would have been better off hitting Grass’s famous Blood Prison.” Noticing the smile that Mizuki was displaying, she hoped it meant that she was impressing him, and not in essence providing a reason for her execution, but pressing on she stated, “Recruiting missing-nin and bandits, you might have pulled an ace or two loyal to your cause. But, the most bang for your buck is definitely going to come from hiring mercenaries. At least until you’ve had more time to develop what talent you have gathered.”  
  
“A fair assessment, and perhaps there is no point in denying an operation is going to take place,” Mizuki said with a slight nod, “Although, not everyone you’ve probably seen hanging about would be a paid mercenary. Some are providing assistance simply as a means of paying back our target.”  
  
“Which would be?”  
  
“None of your business at the moment,” Mizuki stated with a tone of authority. “Getting back on track, and dropping the pretense the mission would be hypothetical. Let’s assume that the primary purpose for it is to put our village on the map by making a bold statement in a similar manner as our attack on Konoha’s Prison.”  
  
Yamame frowned because she imagined there were only a handful of ways to top such an attack, as it wasn’t everyday someone was foolish enough to attack a major shinobi village in any way. However, more telling was that Mizuki was stating that whatever was in the works would be how the Village Hidden in Darkness would be introducing itself to the world. Which meant that unlike the attack on the prison, they would need to have a legitimate reason to be attacking their target or it could pull the Land of Crows into a war. Which, in theory could pull the entirety of the Three Blade Alliance into conflict with the target depending on how they responded to Yamigakure’s attack. Of course, that could also be the entire reason for the operation. Hoping to narrow it down some, she asked, “Depending on the target, the only way such an operation could commence without expecting an immediate reprisal from them would be to have an official reason for it. That would mean our village needs to be hired by some group with a grievance that we could use as a justification for an assault. Perhaps to restore a royal bloodline to power or something along those lines. If the operation fails though, there would still be a chance the target would retaliate, although they may think twice rather than invoking the wrath of Crow and by extension the Three Blade Alliance.”  
  
“A very astute observation,” Mizuki said pleased. “This leads me into the crux of the problem that we now face. Our client foolishly decided they were tired of waiting for us to prepare and for the date of our attack. Before you ask why, I can’t tell you. But, I will state that some of their concerns about the target becoming stronger the longer we wait are extremely valid. Particularly if we wait until the day of the event that they are holding. Unfortunately, they decided to start a bombing campaign and so went from a group that would have had some sympathies we could have used to justify our attack, to common terrorists.”  
  
“I see, as such we go from heroes bringing down a corrupt regime, to allies of criminals with no more legitimacy then those we tear down.”  
  
“In a manner of speaking, that would be true if Sasuke cared about such things.” Mizuki said rather amused at her misstep in reading the information he was providing. “That story would have been useful for Crow’s diplomats to ward off any official complaints raised by our target should they still be in power afterwards.”  
  
Realizing that while starting a war probably wasn’t the end goal, it appeared Sasuke didn’t care if it resulted in one, she revised her conclusion, “Then the issue is now our target will likely be on guard. And since our attack was timed to some event, then we can expect that they will take even more precautions in regards to security.”  
  
Mizuki nodded before opening another drawer in his desk. Pulling out a manila folder he tossed it to her. Opening it, Yamame looked inside and found several papers, one of which looked like a layout of a village although much of the identifying information was scrubbed from it. When she met his eyes again, he said, “Inside you’ll find details about the target, although I’ve change some of the information to prevent you from learning what it is. The information all scales correctly so the answer you arrive at should be accurate.”  
  
“What would the question I’m to answer be?”  
  
“Based on the information that I’ve already provided, and what you’ve learned from your own observations. How do you expect our target would increase security in light of the bombings and how should we respond to it?”  
  
Yamame frowned at the request, and looked through the information that she had been handed again. Although she knew the numbers had been changed, as she couldn’t imagine a place where they would face almost fifteen S-Class shinobi, unless it was a massive free for all battle. She noticed that she was being provided almost no information on their forces, commenting as much she said, “How can I formulate a proper response without details on our forces?”  
  
“I’m sure you’ll manage, but honestly I’m more interested in how well you read our opponents reaction to the change in atmosphere they face,” Mizuki said with a smirk.  
  
“What is the point of this exercise, if you don’t mind my asking?”  
  
“To see, whether or not you’re worth assigning to a less dangerous position when the time comes,” Mizuki said with an amused smile which grew wider as he added, “Unless you want to finish what my secretary started.”  
  
Yamame stood as she replied, “Perhaps I’ll start by seeing how well I do with this exercise. Something tells me that your secretary has reached the pinnacle of her ambition.”  
  
Mizuki wore an amused smile as he chuckled and responded, “Well, some people just recognize their limits and know how to milk the most out of their situation. I’m interested to see if you’ll reach the lofty goal that you set for yourself, or whether I’ll eventually be breaking in a new secretary. But, don’t count them my secretarial staff out just yet. I’ve made some improvements to those who’ve accepted my more personal requests.”  
  
Yamame bowed respectfully as she stated, “I’ve made a habit of taking the easy path more than once and have ended up in some poor situation as a result. For now, I think I’ll try to expend a little effort before giving up and becoming a kept woman.”  
  
“Suit yourself,” Mizuki said hardly put off by her refusal. Which was easy to understand as he said, “Send her in on your way out.”  
  
Yamane recognizing that she was being dismissed, turned to leave, she but stopped to ask, “Sir, is there a more private place that I could stay to go over this information. Considering the nature of competition within the squads and their knowing I met with you. I’m concerned they may seek to sabotage me.”  
  
Mizuki smirked letting it silently be known his compound would be one such place, but when she didn’t bite he said, “Consider that to also be a part of the exercise. You’re not the only one that I’ve spoken to, so don’t be surprised if more than just your squad considers you to be a rival now.”  
  
Yamame nodded in understanding, and stepped out of the office. But not before waving the woman back inside. The woman appeared almost eager to know she was being summoned again, and as from that fact alone seemed to recognize, Yamame wasn’t a rival, yet. Still, it made the former Kiri-nin curious as to what improvements Mizuki had been referring to. But, with other matters to focus on she decided it could wait until later, so began heading back to her barracks.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Upon arriving back at the barracks, she quickly hid the documents that she had been given, which proved rather easy as her entire squad was absent. She wondered why briefly, before recalling that they were meant to assemble at the main gate. Quickly dressing in the official uniform of the Village Hidden in Darkness, she quickly made her way to the main gate where she found all the squads gathered and lining the main road leading to Sasuke’s palace. Finding hers not at the main gate, but about half way in the village, she checked in with the squad leader who assigned her a spot next to him.  
  
Yamame figured that because of her meeting with she could have skipped the gathering, and been excused. But, figuring the event would provide her more information, had decided it was best to attend. Still, standing in the afternoon sun at attention for almost half an hour, she began to wish she had instead buried herself in the exercise Mizuki had given her. Yet, she was glad she hadn’t when she noticed a carriage approaching as it was pulled by several white steeds.  
  
She heard one of her squad mates state, “What the hell? They had us get prettied up and gather for two geezers and some boy.”  
  
Her squad’s leader said, “Be silent fool or I’ll execute you as soon as the carriage passes.”  
  
The rebuke had the desired effect as the offender quickly clammed up. However, Yamame didn’t notice due to her attention being solely affixed on the occupants of the carriage since as a result of assignments Iruka had given her, she had little trouble recognizing the young emperor of Crow, who was being accompanied by his Prime Minister and the Great General of Crow’s Samurai Forces, Budo Adramelech.  
  
The Emperor was a young boy with probably a dozen or so years behind him. He seemed innocent enough as he switched from side to side of his carriage, obviously excited by the prospect of having Shinobi within his lands and likely at his command. Meanwhile, it seemed that his general was of the complete opposite opinion on the matter as he kept his stare decidedly forward as if the gathered shinobi were beneath his notice.  
  
It was for that reason, much of Yamame’s attention resided on Prime Minister Honest. She wondered if that was truly his name, or merely one he had given himself, as it felt a bit to on the nose for a man of his position. Regardless, watching him, she felt it might have been a fitting name since he seemed to be taking great enjoyment from his young leader’s excitement. Yet, she couldn’t help shake the idea that it was an act of some sort as when he directed his gaze to Budo, his smile shifted to grow even larger. It also seemed more natural to her, and so she felt he was far more pleased by the General’s annoyance while playing to his Emperor’s joy.  
  
For this reason, Yamame felt she now had an understanding about who was the driving force behind Sasuke being allowed to establish a village in the Land of Crows. Still, she also believed that was only the tip of the iceberg considering at the time of the village’s founding, Sasuke had still been rather weak physically due to injuries he had sustained. Considering the almost open hatred that appeared to exist between Crow’s General and Prime Minister, she couldn’t see a man like Honest being willing to align with Sasuke and risk Budo’s anger. It made her wonder if there was some third party operating behind the scene which had introduced the Uchiha and Honest. But, more importantly had provided assurances to the Prime Minister that he wouldn’t be extending himself too far in permitting a shinobi village in the traditionally Samurai lands.  
  
Naturally, Yamame considered the fact that she may be falling down a rabbit hole of paranoia, and that instead one day the Emperor had simply declared that he wanted a Shinobi Village. But, she couldn’t shake the feeling that some shadowy hand had manipulated events to bring the principle players behind Yamigakure together. Fortunately, before her mind could travel even further along that train of thought to the point where she would be jumping at shadows, her squad leader shouted once the carriage was out of view, “Alright, you’re dismissed until tomorrow’s training session.”  
  
Yamame noticed some of the other dismissed squads and members of her own began following after the carriage likely expecting to see some festivities at the castle. But, she decided to head to the training grounds in order to clear her head and plan out her next few moves considering what she had learned.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
It was dark when Yamame returned to the barracks assigned to her squad. Having worked up a decent sweat, she headed to the communal shower area that several barracks shared. Stepping inside, she noticed that a majority of the storage bins were empty. She considered it a small favor from the gods, although she had long since stopped caring about showering in public considering her time in Konoha’s Prison. Still, Yamigakure had taken it to an even further extreme as it didn’t provide separate bathing facilities for the sexes. As such, for a time showers for a majority of those taking them had been rather awkward. Yet it didn’t take long before they became rather standard fare as usually by the time the Yami-nin were allowed to bath, their instructors had worn them down to the point where all they wanted to do was clean up and go to bed.  
  
Stepping into the shower, she found it mostly empty except for a man and woman which made her wonder if the reason for the bathing arrangements was because it served as a kind of training exercise to remove embarrassment and other perceived emotional weaknesses that could be exploited. Or, simply because those assigned to the barracks were of the lowest tier in the Yamigakure hierarchy and thus only afford the most basic amenities. She felt the answer was probably a combination of the two, as she for one would kill to once again enjoy a nice private bath.  
  
Especially, as while beginning to lather up her skin with soap she heard the kunoichi let out a soft moan. She nearly jumped out of her skin as it did come as a surprise, but then she let out an annoyed sigh. Still, if the two showering with her and now passionately making out heard her. They paid it little heed as she heard the kissing stop, to be replaced by the man groaning as the kunoichi slurped on his hardened manhood.  
  
Yamame made a conscious effort to avoid looking towards them while she began cleaning herself as quickly as possible. While she found it easy to be annoyed by their behavior. She could also understand it, and had almost grown as accustomed to similar such displays as she had showering with the opposite sex. After all, she imagined that she wasn’t the only one to figure out that most of them were doomed, and would probably die in their first real engagement. Mostly due to the fact that after years of incarceration most of them were well behind where they should be in terms of skill and the far harder to make up, experience, and a few months of training would hardly erase the deficit they would face when compared to all but the greenest of genin.  
  
Still, she figured the reason that there weren’t many if any defections, is most of the former prisoners also recognized that Yamigakure represented their last shot at achieving some sort of greatness. They were after all made up of shinobi and kunoichi whose villages had considered them to be of little value, and had been more than willing to let them languish in prison.  
  
However, the fact that a majority were probably doomed also meant that those who realized it intended to make up for the time they had spent in prison, and also planned to live the next few months, if not well, at least passionately. Another reason, Yamame couldn’t grow too annoyed was because the two were engaged in behavior that almost all of those in her squad were. Still as she heard the kunoichi begin moaning and was soon followed by the rhythmic sounds of flesh slapping flesh, she decided that she was clean enough as she stepped under the spray one last time.  
  
After dressing, she began to head to her squad’s assigned barrack, yet while harboring a fresh sense of annoyance but was directed at herself as upon hearing the woman let out an almost pained moaned, she had looked over at the two. She tried to forget the sight of the woman clinging to the metal trunk raising from the floor which much like the one she had been standing under, had multiple showerheads coming out from the top of it, making it look like a metal palm tree. Standing behind her was the young man plowing away as he enjoyed all the woman had to offer while fondling her hanging breasts. Yamame’s cheeks colored as she quickly looked away, and made her escape, but she didn’t fail to notice that the quick eyeful was enough to make her damp.  
  
Reaching her destination, she sighed as she expected a similar show, and wasn’t disappointed as she made her way to her bed. Walking past Gin’s, she found the kunoichi on her back with someone driving himself deep into her. Yamame wasn’t interested in figuring out who as she knew the next day would be a busy one. Still, a part of her couldn’t help feeling lonely, especially as her womanhood was desiring to have its emptiness filled. However, she pushed such thoughts away since she felt they were a weakness and ones which could lead her into making a mistake in a game where a single one meant death. An outcome that she believed she would earn regardless of if she won or lost, but there were people that needed to proceed her into the afterlife. A line that got one person longer as she added Mizuki to her mental list in order to pay the man back for the insults that he had paid towards Iruka.  
  
**Timeline  
Events of chapter Happen between Chapter 82 and 83 of Eroninja.  
Events unfold after and reference those that happened in Eroninja: Limelight chapter- Fu: Home Is the People You Live For.**  
  
**Author’s Note: Happy 2017 everyone. In hopes of starting the New Year off on the right foot, I’ve wanted to get this chapter out today. I hope it makes for a nice surprise, considering I just posted one a few days previously. I also wanted to get this chapter out, to shine a spotlight on some of the players who currently call The Village Hidden in Darkness home, not to mention provide some insights into the Land of Crow’s leadership. Considering my writing style, and my desire not to shine too great a light on the villains’ actions prior to their appearing, I didn’t exactly provide much detail on the Hierarchy of things. I still haven’t to any great degree I’m sure, but I’m also sure my readers can infer who is in charge of what within the village.**  
  
**Honestly, when I had first started writing the chapter, I had planned for Yamame to be able to provide you more details. But, after reaching Mizuki’s scene, it felt like it would be a little hard to believe a low tier character like her would have insights into the likes of Udon or even Sasuke. Still, I’m really glad with how it turned out since it felt natural to me, when considering the village is still in the midst of forming. As such, it makes sense the various heads would be scouting and hoping to expand their ranks.**  
  
**For those unaware, the characters of the Emperor, Dorothea, Honest, and Budo are from the manga Akame Ga Kill. There were a few other characters referenced from that manga. But, considering the type of village I feel Sasuke would build, it kind of makes sense to me that it would be for a rather corrupt government like the Empire shown in Akame Ga Kill.**  
  
**Well, with this chapter finished I’ll begin focusing on Eroninja chapter 83 which I hope will bring the close of the Intermission of the Revenge Arc. While I had originally planned to work on Eroninja until the Revenge arc was completed. I do feel rather bad for neglecting both the Pride and the Promise for over a year if I’m not mistaken. So once chapter 83 comes out, I’ll probably post a poll for what people would like me to work on next.**  
  
**Again, let me thank everyone who takes the time to read and review. Thank you for all your well wishes, and for making 2016 so fantastic for me as a writer. I again hope everyone has a great 2017 and so until next time, Take Care! Sincerely, The Lemon Sage.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Green Beast of Konoha

  
**The Present, set during Chapter 85 of Eroninja**  
  
Rock Lee sat in a hot tub located in his large bathroom and sighed in contentment as the warm water contrasted with the slightly cooler wetness currently engulfing his dick. He took a sip of the champagne that he was drinking and then held the glass lightly as he rested his arms on the rim of the tub. He was watching a porno starring him via a television that he had mounted in the wall. The movie was his latest and in it he played a masked shinobi who encountered various kunoichi and other women before ultimately fucking their brains out.  
  
On the screen, he had just successfully defeated a group of bandits led by a buxom kunoichi. The fodder had been easily dispatched and after a heated battle with the kunoichi, a new one had begun with her lying on her back in the middle of a grassy field as he punished her pussy with his dick. The woman on the screen began to climax with him quickly following suit as he pulled out and shot his load all over her face.  
  
He also found himself on the verge of cumming in the present and alerted the woman whose mouth was wrapped around his cock by placing his hand on the back of her head. She got the hint and took him as deep as she could, which was all the way to the base, as he then nutted down her throat. He sat back and groaned as he filled her stomach with his youthful essence. When he had finished, the woman surfaced and then leaned forward as if to kiss him, but took the champagne glass from him before downing the remainder of its contents.  
  
He watched as Kasumi finished his champagne taking in the tattoos that she sported and her pierced nipples while he did so. She set the finished glass on the ledge of the tube and then straddled his lap to begin kissing him. After several moments and just before his dick began to recover, she moved to sit next to him as the scene showing on the television had switched to feature another man who had played the role of the main villain in the movie having sex with his female second in command. Kasumi watched the scene rather engrossed, before turning to him to state, “Goddess, it must have been incredible to fuck her.”  
  
“It was,” Rock Lee replied as the scene before the final showdown would feature him screwing the villain’s lieutenant until she gave up her boss’s location. “It was almost as good as fucking your or Fuki’s tight pussies.”  
  
“Yeah, but people have never shelled out the cash they have for our movies like they have for some of yours,” Kasumi replied while looking towards the entrance of the bathroom.  
  
He looked over his shoulder to where Kasumi was to see that Fuki had joined them. She was as naked as them and seeing she had their attention said, “It isn’t hard to imagine why, considering he is the most popular adult film star in the Land of Fire.”  
  
Lee chuckled as he stated, “Well at least Thee Rock is. Rock Lee is still just a chunin in the Leaf’s Shinobi’s Forces.”  
  
Fuki hugged him from behind as she said, “That can all change you know. The store has been having trouble keeping Shinobi Coitus on the shelf.” She reached into the water gripping his semi-hard cock adding, “Not to mention the marital aid based on the dick found in the film. I received word from the studio and Shinobi Coitus Two is already in the works. They are offering to triple your fee if you’ll agree to unmask on camera. Apparently, they want to call it Shinobi Coitus Two: Under the Hood.”  
  
“Oh, I like that,” Kasumi said amused.  
  
Rock Lee considered it for a moment, since on average his salary per a film was mid to high B-ranked when compared to what he made as a shinobi. Receiving three times that would probably make it low S-ranked, and if he let Fuki negotiate the deal before agreeing, he was sure they could really make even more, since it was sounding like the movie they were currently watching was making some waves. Ultimately though, he decided he liked the mystery surrounding his adult film persona so said, “Let us wait on that.”  
  
Fuki nodded so kissed his neck as she went to write a reply, but she stopped when Kasumi inquired, “Don’t tell us you’re still embarrassed to be starring in these kinds of films.”  
  
Lee focused on the television where having killed the big bad, he was now having a hot threesome with the man’s lieutenant and the princess that he had been tasked with rescuing which had been the plot of the film. He was completely naked showing off the large colorful back tattoo that he now sported. For a mask, he was wearing both of his costar’s panties which they had covered his face with after losing his mask in the fight. Watching himself getting to enjoy two women that he knew many men would pay handsomely to enjoy themselves with. He couldn’t say that he was embarrassed exactly. But, he would admit to being concerned that it might all come crashing down if he unmasked since a part of the mystic that he enjoyed was that his face had never appeared on camera. He would admit that his initial hesitance to show it had been born of embarrassment, but also a lack of confidence in his looks. Particularly, since it had been Sakura’s rejection of his advances which had started him on his current path. He wondered what she would think of the changes that he had gone through since stumbling upon a tucked away shop called, The Promised Paradise. Turning towards Kasumi to answer her, he recalled the events that had led him to his sexual awakening.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
**The Past: These events happen around Chapter 29 shortly after the Bathing scene at the start of the chapter.**  
  
“You asked to speak with me, Lee,” Sakura stated with a slight tone of confusion, especially since he had wanted to meet her in a park.  
  
“Indeed, I did,” Lee said excitedly since although Sakura had recently been on a date with Naruto, rumors were coming to light that it had been a kind of play date as it seemed the blond man was now seeing Ayame. With it having been weeks since his date with Sakura. Lee had seized on the rumors and decided to boldly state his desire so explained his reasons for asking her to meet with him, “It is my intention to woo you now that it appears that there is nothing between you and Naruto.”  
  
Sakura looked surprised for a moment, but quickly grew nervous. “Lee, that is sweet… but I’m afraid I’m just not interested in you like that.”  
  
“But perhaps you could…”  
  
He trailed off as Sakura shook her head. She smiled politely and tried to put her reason as delicately as possible so explained, “The truth is while it appears Naruto might have moved on, our date together only made me desire him more. Maybe it is karma that once I realized that, he apparently moved on to someone else.”  
  
Lee wasn’t sure why. But, he had the feeling that Sakura wasn’t being entirely truthfully and had chosen her words very carefully. He couldn’t place his finger on it, but it felt like she wasn’t as broken up about it as she was trying to sound. He guessed that it might be that with Naruto now seeing Ayame, it freed her to focus on someone else or perhaps even Sasuke still. Yet, she might be claiming to be harboring feelings for Naruto so as to prevent him from pestering her with date requests. Still, he didn’t feel that was exactly on point since he could hear genuine happiness when she referred to her blond teammate. It made him feel as if there was some dynamic to their relationship that he wasn’t aware of.  
  
Regardless, Lee was rather devastated and felt that perhaps he had missed his window of opportunity since he had noticed the depression that had been growing in her since her return from the mission to find the spy in Orochimaru’s forces. Yet, he hadn’t wanted to approach her then since he had been sure the source of her misery had been Sasuke’s willingness to attack her and the others that had been assigned to capture the spy after the mission had gone sideways. He had noticed the depression seemed to get worse and worse for a time, and although he had wanted to comfort her. He hadn’t wanted to come off as if he was taking advantage of the situation for his own benefit. But, the unhappiness that she had displayed had disappeared after she had gone on a date with Naruto just before she had gone on a mission to Wave with him. His teammate Tenten had also gone on that mission, and had returned slightly changed. But, Tenten had started her apprenticeship with Tsunade shortly after so he had attributed it to that.  
  
He felt a sense of regret and couldn’t wonder what might have been had he acted sooner, but he tried not to show it as he gave her a thumb’s up stating, “I am sure that if you persevere your feelings will reach him.”  
  
“Thank you Lee,” Sakura replied sincerely before leaning in to kiss his cheek. When she stepped back, he had the sense that she wanted to state that he didn’t need to worry. Yet, instead she simply turned to begin heading home.  
  
Lee began doing the same, but along the way began to recall the feeling of Sakura’s lips against his face. His mind quickly took a turn down a perverted back alley as he pictured it ending rather different such as his turning to place his lips against hers, and the touching of their lips being the catalyst to awakening her buried passionate feelings for him. From there, the kiss grew heated as they began stripping their clothes off in the park where they had met while uncaring of the people around them watching.  
  
While the Lee in his fantasies was so bold as to take the girl of his dreams in front of dozens of spectators. The real deal realized his waking wet dream was having an effect on him causing his jumpsuit to begin tenting out. The realization caused Lee to begin growing nervous as he tried to think of something unappealing to prevent his manhood from growing more pronounced. However, as he often found to be the case, the more he tried to distract himself from certain thoughts, the more firmly they took root. As such the Sakura in his waking dream eagerly dropped down to her knees and in front of the people watching proclaimed how she couldn’t wait to start sucking his cock. Picturing Sakura acting so obscenely caused his dick to reach maximum hardness in short order.  
  
Although he loved the green jump suit that he wore, he also despised it at times as he was painfully aware of how much it served to enhance the fact he had an erection since it tented out in front of him. A fact a young kid began to point out as he asked his mother, “Mama, why’s that…. Where’d he go?”  
  
Lee caught his breath as he had dashed down the closest alley to avoid the embarrassment for both his and the young mother’s benefit. He considered leaping to the rooftops to avoid other such incidents, but in a shinobi village that was as good a way to be spotted as any. So, he elected to travel the back alleys while trying to feed his mind with unyouthful images to kill his erection. However, he gave up on negotiating with his dick as they each morphed into delectable visions of some of the beauties that he knew and had encountered in his career. He instead decided to beat it into submission upon arriving at his apartment. But what normally would have been a much shorter journey though, grew to be a tad longer as he went a little out of his way to stick to the alleys. The journey took him towards the edge of the entertainment district where people gathered when looking for a good time. He could hear music coming from some of the bars nearby, and was tempted to join in. Although, he was permanently banned from most of them.  
  
He sighed, since he and Gai-sensei had worked at his low tolerance of alcohol, which had resulted in him being able to enjoy drinking without becoming a raging berserker. But, his control had come a little too late for some of Konoha’s bar owners due to the incident of his youth.  
  
His journey home though came to a stop as he spotted a gorgeous red head in a fine kimono as she appeared from some steps that led into a basement of the building. The woman seemed rather out of place in the alley especially when compared to the pierced and tattooed woman about his age who followed her up the steps. Cutoff from where he needed to go, he slipped behind a small alcove made by the backs of the two buildings he was near. He cursed as a certain part of his anatomy continued to peak out, but due to the small recess it would look even sillier if he was facing the wall should the woman walk by. Listening for a sign they had moved on he instead heard the woman say, “I expect the delivery to be there by the end of the week.”  
  
The young woman sported a dyed blue afro as she said, “It shouldn’t be a problem for the toys you are requesting. But, the lingerie is a little high end for what our shop can stock at the moment. We don’t usually get such distinguished customers. You might be better off going to Emi’s shop for those.”  
  
The red head frowned, but replied, “I know your shop is just starting out so you may not have access to the higher end items. But, you already have a reputation for discretion where required, and considering the reputations of the women who are members of The Bathing Association, I’m sure you can understand my desire for it. I’ve heard Emi does do amazing work, but she has a reputation as a gossip which is why I would prefer you to act as a proxy if it does turn out to be necessary for her to get involved. If there are additional charges for your time and effort then just tack them onto the bill.”  
  
“Of course, although I have to admit that I’m pretty curious why you suddenly need to place such a large order,” the woman said looking down at the list that she had been given.  
  
“We have recently completed an expansion project and its purpose lay in the more… pleasurable means of relaxation,” the red head said looking over her shoulder as Lee was finding the conversation rather interesting as well so had peeked from his hiding spot. He cursed as their eyes met, and he expected her to react to their conversation being eavesdropped upon. Yet to his surprise she turned back to the blue haired woman to continue, “We have a rather large unveiling scheduled and although I doubt the aids will be required. It is better to be safe than sorry.”  
  
“I would love to be there with some of the b…”  
  
“Perhaps if you prove my faith in your discretion is well placed,” the woman said cutting her off. “In time I may consider hiring you for some of the other services you are rumored to perform. Handle this job satisfactory and I can guarantee that you will become quite popular among many influential women. That can only benefit your shop in the long run. Now if you’ll excuse me, I believe there is someone else that can benefit from your services.”  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
**In the Present:**  
  
Lee smirked as his mind returned to the present since the woman had no idea how right she had been and he could tell Kasumi was waiting on his response to her inquiry. Although, more than willing to admit he might lose some of his appeal if he unmasked, he was being honest when he said, “No, but since I still plan to perform my duties as a shinobi. I imagine it will make some uncomfortable to hire me if they knew a pornstar was protecting them.”  
  
Fuki seemed understanding of his response, but Kasumi countered by stating, “Or, it could lead you to get some really fun missions.”  
  
Lee chuckled at her reply, but nonetheless countered, “I guess fucking you two and my fellow adult film stars has kind of spoiled me. I doubt as a shinobi gigolo that I’d be getting to enjoy the same quality of women that I’m used to.”  
  
The two women shared a look before Fuki smirked stating, “I don’t know, you might find you like a girl with some meat on her. Before we met you some of our best experiences were with guys you would think might have a heart attack from the exercise.”  
  
“I’m sure a few experiences since then as well,” Lee countered as he pulled himself from the tube.  
  
Both women gave him wicked smirks as he toweled off with Kasumi replying, “Well it is only fair, right?”  
  
Lee wasn’t about to disagree since if not for their wild ways he was sure his world would now be vastly different. He stepped out of the opulent bathroom as he made his way to the master bedroom which he shared with the two women. He would admit that at first the idea of the open relationship was a little alien to him, but had grown used to it since there was video evidence of his own sexual escapades. Now though, he often grew excited upon hearing some of the stories that the pair shared with him.  
  
As he entered his walk-in closet, his thoughts turned to the Women’s Bathing Association since he knew Sakura was a member of it. He wondered if she might have experienced a similar sexual metamorphosis as a result of that membership. Although, he had to admit it may just be his imagination at play since both Fuki and Kasumi refused to share any of the details about the items they had provided the group. But from some of the massive orders their shop seemed to receive occasionally, it left him with the distinct impression that there was more going on there then bathing. Still, although curious, he didn’t necessarily spend a great deal of thought on the matter since he could appreciate the desire to keep one’s activities private. Despite the fact that he would love nothing more than to introduce Sakura’s pussy to the cock that was currently enthralling women across the Land of Fire, either on VHS or via the plastic mold taken of his dick. He doubted that she would accept his current life style which he believed he’d never be able to give up even for the woman that he had once thought of as the one. But, it wasn’t something he had realized until later in his own sexual awakening, one that had begun in a small room located in the The Promised Paradise. But getting him into it, had been half the battle.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
**The Past:**  
  
Lee had closed his eyes and ducked back wishing he could cast a genjutsu to erase his presence. Having heard what the woman he would later learned was named Kiyomi had said, he prayed it meant someone else had been approaching the shop. He listened as he heard the red-head walk away, but was surprised that he couldn’t hear a second or third set of footsteps. Hoping it meant the shop attendant had went back inside he opened his eyes and found her squatting in front of him. Her elbows were resting on her knees as she stared right at his dick, and then she smiled up at him as she said, “I see she wasn’t kidding. You did a decent job of hiding your presence, but I’m afraid this guy here gave away your position by peeking around the corner.” She pressed down on his dick causing him to shiver and groan until she let go causing it to stick back up.  
  
Lee was mortified as he apologized, “I am sorry miss, but it at times seems to have a mind of its own.”  
  
The woman smiled at him as she stood up before replying, “They often do. My name is Kasumi by the way. Now, why don’t you come with me so we can help you settle this beast down?”  
  
Lee wasn’t sure if the woman was offering what he thought that she was, but despite not being faced with outright scorn as he had feared would be the case said, “I thank you for the concern, but…”  
  
“Why don’t you just step inside our shop,” Kasumi said indicating the steps leading into the building’s basement. “I promise you that it will beat running home while trying to avoid people so you can spank it into submission.”  
  
Kasumi turned on her heel and didn’t look behind as she headed down into the shop. He looked past her for a moment while considering making a run for it, but he felt making a break for it was rather pointless considering the other downside of his fashion sense. Namely there were only two people who dressed as him in the entire village. Wondering if he was making a mistake, he nonetheless followed her down the steps and in some ways into another world for him.  
  
He spent a moment taking in the unfamiliar items although most of their uses were easy enough to figure out. Kasumi meanwhile moved behind the counter and reached for one of several keys hanging on the wall. Pulling one with a number three implanted in the metal keychain she tossed it at him stating, “Why don’t you try room three? I promise you’ll emerge like you’ve been born again.”  
  
Lee caught the key and looked at it before asking, “What should I do in there?”  
  
Kasumi gave him a wink as she answered, “Whatever feels natural?”  
  
Lee couldn’t describe anything that was happening at the moment as natural so took the key to the back of the store where Kasumi had indicated. He looked around at the various tapes with gorgeous women on the covers with their naughty bits creatively censored or sometimes just blacked out. Reaching the back after passing a rack filled with various items described as marital aids, he found several numbered doors. He moved to the one that matched his key and although the rest of the shop seemed to have an almost hospital like cleanliness to it, having come to realize the purpose of the room, he expected to find it rather grungy. Yet to his surprise, the decently sized room was just a clean as the rest of the store.  
  
In it resided a single chair that looked like it could be made to recline. It was covered in a similar cover that kind of reminded him of home since his mother had used such things to protect their furniture from his overabundance of energy. Suspecting they were one time uses, he felt he would be more comfortable about sitting in the chair. Next to it, was a small end table upon which rested a box of tissues and several bottles of various lotions to help with the friction generated from the task he would be performing. He then focused on the only other items in the room which was a television hanged in the corner. He found the placement rather odd, especially due to it sitting next to a fern, but that was until he noticed upon turning on the lights that the wall across from the chair had what appeared to be a one-way mirror. Not seeing his reflection, he guessed that he was on the observing side although it was difficult to confirm as the other room appeared dark. Beneath the mirror was a hole which if he guessed correctly was where if a dancer was performing in the other room customers could slide in their money.  
  
He sat down in the chair, and turned it on expecting an x-rated channel to be showing. Yet instead as it came to life it showed a woman sitting at a vanity as she applied the finishing touches to herself. She was dressed in a white corset and panties with matching silk stockings. Her short red hair was done in a bob cut which with her pale skin and clothes kind of made Lee feel like she was a pin-up model getting ready for a shoot. She seemed to smile directly at him as she said, “Why hello there. It seems like we have a newcomer today. Are you enjoying your experience thus far?”  
  
Lee naturally didn’t any say anything, finding it silly to talk to a television set. Again, it felt as if the woman was talking directly to him as she said, “The shy type, huh?” The woman stood and began moving back from the camera as she moved to an expensive looking couch. She sat down on it facing towards him and spread her legs to display her panty covered mound. She ran her finger over the white material causing her to let out a low moan before saying, “There’s no need to be shy. Now why don’t you pull out that cock and get more comfortable.”  
  
Lee, although finding the idea rather tempting, hadn’t exactly reached that point. He was again caught by surprise as the woman on the television seemed to realize this as she said, “I guess I’ll get us started then.”  
  
The woman then sat back on the couch and pointing her white heeled toes in the air slowly peeled off her panties. Lee’s dick lurched painfully as the woman exposed her pussy for his viewing pleasure, and he couldn’t help reaching for his package as she worked the piece of clothing up the flagpole that where her legs. She then pulled one leg free and left her panties hanging off the other as she brought both feet down. She scooted forward on the couch and began slowly rubbing her pussy. She moaned lewdly as she stared lustfully at the screen, again making him feel as if she was looking right at him. Biting her lip as her fingers began rubbing her nether lips faster she said breathlessly, “I’ve shown you mine. Now won’t you show me yours. I’m sure by now your dick is aching to be freed.”  
  
Sitting back on the couch she pushed a finger inside her cooch saying, “Hurry, I want to imagine it’s your cock stirring up my pussy.” Lee was groping his dick through his jumpsuit as the woman seemed to get lost in her own little world for a moment. Aching for some relief as well, he decided he’d use the room for its obvious intended purposes. He pulled off his chunin vest and then pulled the zipper of the suit down. He began to pull his arms out of the sleeves so he could lower it, but was caught off guard as the woman said, “Mmm, what a nice hard body.” Lee paused, again wondering if it was truly a movie, but focused back on taking his own needs into hand as her moans increased in intensity.  
  
He stepped out of his jumpsuit, and sat back down in the chair where he unwrapped his bandaged hands before he took some lotion from an expensive looking bottle. As he began stroking himself, the woman said, “What a treat, a lovely cock to go along with that muscular body!”  
  
Lee was now quite aware that the woman was reacting to him, and realized there was a camera hidden in the fern. For a moment, he tensed, since in the world of shinobi ruination could come from more than just enemy jutsu. Yet, he quickly relaxed since he recalled the conversation he had overheard outside, and doubted someone would create such an elaborate ruse. Plus, he found the idea that he was jerking off to a person who was effectively doing the same rather exciting.  
  
The woman smiled as his posture relaxed as if sensing his momentary conflict, and his realization that she could see him. Pulling her hand from her pussy, she waved her glistening fingers at him before saying, “Hi there. My name is Fuki. Sorry about not introducing myself earlier, but I like to see how long it takes for people to realize I’m not a recording. So, who are you?”  
  
Lee felt a little self-conscious about responding to the woman with his cock in hand, but nevertheless continued slowly pounding his meat as he stated, “Rock Lee.”  
  
Fuki smirked as she playfully replied, “I can certainly see where the rock comes from. You look as hard as one, and not just your physique.” She winked at him and giggled as he began to flush with embarrassment, but it didn’t last as she began rubbing her cunt again. Sitting back on her couch she spread her legs apart to give him a grand view as she breathlessly asked, “What brought you to the Promised Paradise today?”  
  
“Happenstance,” Lee responded as he tried to keep pace with the woman’s fingers. “I confessed to someone I cared for today and she rejected me. I let myself get carried away with imagining a more positive scenario and created a rather difficult situation for myself. That is what brought me to this alley and a run in with the woman upfront.”  
  
Fuki gave him a sympathetic smile before asking, “This woman that you confessed too, does she have a name?”  
  
“Sakura,” Lee stated feeling his dick lurch as mentioning her made him recall some of the fantasies that he had conjured about her. He noticed Fuki react to the name, and although a rather common one, was of the belief that she knew exactly who he was referring too.  
  
The woman stood suddenly and after moving out of her camera’s view said, “Why don’t we see if we can roleplay a happier result for you. Stick your dick through the slot.”  
  
Lee wasn’t entirely sure as to what she was referring to, but then the round slot beneath what he had assumed was a one-way mirror, opened causing light from the other room to spill in. He stood and finding the hole at the perfect height for him to stick his dick in, guessed it had more uses then just pushing money through. He hesitated in doing so, since he felt doing so would be admitting defeat in winning over Sakura. Much with everything in his life, he hadn’t believed winning over her affections would be easy. Yet, with enough time, energy, and passionate youth, he believed that he would be able to show her that he was worth taking a chance on. However, while loathe to give up on anything that he had set him mind to, especially since people had been telling him that his dreams had been impossible for years. Something in Sakura’s last rejection had seemed more final then her previous ones. Still, there was a nagging question of what if she came around at play in the back of his mind.  
  
The other thing causing him to hesitate was a concern he had stepped into some bizarre horror flick, and sticking his cock through the hole would result in a rather painful separation. Yet, unable to resist the temptation of a womanly touch, he plunged his cock through the hole, and was immediately rewarded with it being enveloped in a warm wetness completely alien to him. He moaned loudly as without thinking he plunged his cock as far into the hole as possible. He heard Fuki gag a little as he stabbed the back of her throat, but she sounded amused as she let him slip free of her lips to say, “My so eager. One might think you’ve never been on the receiving end of a blowjob before.”  
  
Feeling rather embarrassed, he nevertheless admitted, “I have not.”  
  
He expected for Fuki to sound amused or to tease him, but instead she said, “Then that means… Oh, Kasumi sent a real jewel my way. I’m going to have to fuck her extra hard tonight to show my gratitude.”  
  
Lee’s dick lurched at the idea, and he groaned again as Fuki once more took swallowed his cock. As she worked her mouth over his length, she used one of her hands to stroke what she couldn’t comfortably take. Lee was in heaven, and it seemed to only get better as he realized the reason the one-way mirror wasn’t showing the other room, was because it wasn’t one. Instead, it was a two-paned window, but between the panes was a black divider. Which Fuki raised enough to just show the top of her head, which now had a distinctly pink wig on top of it. He used the visual aid to return to his earlier fantasy, where he found the imagined pleasure paled in comparison to the reality he was now experiencing. It was for that reason, that he found it difficult to slip back into the fantasy, since he wanted to experience all the here and now had to offer.  
  
With that thought in mind he said, “Miss Fuki, would you please remove the wig. I appreciate the thought, but I do not wish to disparage the kindness that you have shown me with thoughts of another.”  
  
Fuki paused as she looked up at him, and then removed the wig from her head. Yet, rather than resuming her blowing of him, she stood and reached for a button on the wall. Upon depressing it, the window panes and divider rose into the wall. Reaching through the now open window, she said, “If I’m really good enough for you, then let’s make this really memorable.”  
  
Lee leapt over the portion of the wall dividing them, and accepted Fuki’s outstretched hand. She guided him to the couch and turned him to sit him down. He began to grow nervous and afraid he’d disappoint so stated, “Miss Fuki, I have never…”  
  
“It’s okay,” she said soothingly as she straddled him, “I kind of figured that out already. There’s no reason to feel nervous, just let yourself go and enjoy.”  
  
She gripped his dick and caused them both to shiver when she dragged the head of his cock against her pussy several times. He watched eagerly when she guided him to her entrance and savored the feeling of his sinking into her tight velvet grip. Yet, his eyes grew wide as she had fitted about only half of him inside when she coated his stomach and groin in her wetness. Her face looked torn between pleasure and some embarrassment as she informed him, “I just came from only taking half your cock.” She smiled amused as she said, “I guess the pressure is off you to perform now.”  
  
Lee though felt emboldened by her words as he professed, “No, that just means it is all the more important for me to do so.” Gripping her hips, he slammed her down causing Fuki to explode in another climax as she leaned back to stare at the ceiling. To prevent herself from toppling backwards off Lee’s cock she gripped his knees and tried to hang on as he bounced her in his lap.  
  
Fuki held nothing back in letting him know how good he was making her feel, and was pretty sure that Kasumi knew as well despite the sound proofing of her studio. She noticed his gaze was locked on her still contained breasts. Reaching in front of her, she pulled the zipper down and before the corset even hit the ground, she was rewarded as Lee surged forward to suck on her breast. She shivered in delight as he tried to fit the entirety of her tit in his mouth. After several moments of his suckling, she gripped her other one and stated, “Now don’t neglect this one.”  
  
Lee took the advice as he quickly switched over and after running his tongue over it, clamped down on the hardened nub. She experienced another climax coating them both in her release, and although she often been a bit of a squirter, even she was surprised by just how many times Lee had made her do so. Her last climax having drained her, she found the only thing keeping her upright was Lee’s grip on her waist. He seemed to sense as much as well, so easily stood before turning and planting her on the couch. He gripped her ankles as he held her legs up and apart while he began driving himself with renewed vigor.  
  
Not particularly religious, Fuki was nonetheless praising the Kami for sending her the man currently drilling her cunt. Especially as he began moving with the speed and power of a jackhammer. As she felt the wave of her next orgasm beginning to crest, she felt him swell inside her so wasn’t surprised when he announced, “Miss Fuki, I am…”  
  
Afraid that his pulling out would cause the wave of pleasure she was riding to crash prematurely she shouted, “Inside!”  
  
Lee didn’t need to be told twice as he instinctively pushed himself as deeply as he could to deliver his cum into her womb. The feeling was enough to cause Fuki to explode into another juicy climax which made Lee feel as if she had hit him with a water jutsu, while she wondered if he had killed her as she was confident she was seeing heaven. Once he was done delivering his baby making cream, he pulled out and felt a wave of satisfaction at the blissed out and disheveled state Fuki was in.  
  
But after a few moments, he wasn’t sure if he should simply dress and leave. Not feeling right doing so, he found a wash cloth and after soaking it began wiping her down. As he dragged it over her pussy to clean up the cum dribbling out of her, she hissed and grabbed his hand. Prompting him to immediately say, “I’m sorry!”  
  
“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Fuki said as she let his hand go, “but I’m still sensitive. Plus, I want to just lay here and bask in the feeling for a little while.”  
  
Imaging that was her graciously telling him to leave, he stood and bowed politely, “Thank you for your kindness.”  
  
Fuki smiled at him as he moved back to the viewing room, and watched him dress before moving to her dresser. Pulling a card, she kissed it so it left a lipstick mark behind and moving back to the window just as Lee was finishing waited until he turned towards her before bowing and holding it out. When he took it from her, she said “I hope you’ll visit me again.” She then lowered the window and divider back in place leaving Lee to wonder if future visits would be just as memorable.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
**The Present:**  
  
Lee moved through his home completely naked as he made his way to the bedroom in order to get dressed. His next visit had been just as memorable as he found Fuki working the front desk, and had found Kasumi working the backroom, and had left her in a similar state when he had left. The next time the place had been rather packed, and they had asked him to come back at closing, and was glad he did since it would be the first time he had enjoyed the both of them at once. The time after that, it had been just as crowded, but Fuki had convinced him to wear a mask and fuck her as part of her show.  
  
He did find it rather ironic that Sakura’s rejection had inadvertently led him to sleeping with two of the girls that had used to bully her. Something that they had expressed some regret over. Yet, while some part of him would likely always wonder, what if Sakura said yes. He found that he was actually content that she had rejected him. Although, there was a video of him fucking Fuki wearing the same bubblegum wig that she had tried on during their first time. Naturally, with his face pixelated out. Yet, that had been well into his relationship with the two proprietors of The Promised Paradise, especially as it had been a gradual progression. For Lee, it had served as a final goodbye to his unreturned feelings before embracing the sexual gratifying world the two women had introduced him to.  
  
It was also that video, which led to his second career as it turned out that quite a few porn stars tended to be shinobi drop outs, if not real shinobi in deep cover. Apparently, using such people as actors helped by letting the studio’s save money on effects since naturally porn featuring ninjas was one of the most popular categories. Particularly, those where the actresses dressed up as famous kunoichi of the shinobi world. In fact, one of his most popular videos was one where he played a masked villain who defeated Tsunade and then had his way with her until she was broken. Lee would admit to feeling a slight feeling of guilt at how much he enjoyed filming those scenes, since it was only because of her that he could continue on being a shinobi. Yet, he figured in the end it would have gotten made anyway as there were several actresses that made a career based on looking like Tsunade at various points in her life. Plus, it had done so well, there was also a sequel being planned of it in which the broken Tsunade was going to kidnap her two apprentices Shizune and Sakura for her new master. Lee looked forward to the foursome that movie would probably end with.  
  
Reaching his destination, he moved to his walk-in closet and spent a few moments contemplation what he should wear. Settling on a green button down shirt and khakis, he began to get dressed while thinking about who he was going out to meet. He frowned as an image of Naruto appeared, but it wasn’t because he was seeing Sakura now. But because he disagreed with his stance on how to deal with Sasuke. A point of contention which had divided many in Konoha into two camp and although he felt the divide was pretty evenly split. Lee was confident a future act of aggression by Sasuke would shift it so most people would fall on the same side as Chouji and him.  
  
However, Lee wanted to avoid that, since to him it wasn’t a matter of being a member of the more popular faction, but of dealing with the danger that Sasuke presented as quickly as possible. So, he felt it was best to try and reason with Naruto, as Lee believed it was because the jinchuriki was asking people to, if not forgive and forget, be more measured in how they respond which was why the village’s response had been so tepid. Yet, Lee believed it was foolish as it surrendered the advantage to Sasuke. Much the same way an overconfident fighter might allow an opponent to hit him first. Which to him, was a foolish tactic no matter how confident a person may be that their follow up would crush their foe.  
  
To Lee, Konoha by taking a position that responding too aggressively to Sasuke’s attack would be wrong, was simply standing there allowing the Uchiha another free hit. Therefore, he hoped to convince the person that most people saw as the face of that belief system. That most people were willing to defer to Naruto in this instance, caused some resentment to bubble up. This was because to Lee, Naruto had become something of a false messiah. It wasn’t exactly Naruto’s fault, and it wasn’t an animus that Lee even wanted to have towards the blond man. However, he couldn’t help it since at one point he had looked up to Naruto as a fellow loser that had managed to rise above his low beginnings.  
  
Yet, as more and more was revealed about Naruto, it became apparent to Lee that those low beginnings were false. For him, it felt like he had been manipulated into buying into a legend in the making, but all the building blocks had been put into place so he would have every advantage. For example, Naruto may have been an orphan, but he had been born to one of the greatest heroes of the Leaf. A fact that was conveniently left out, which likely would have erased much of the fear people would have directed towards Naruto. But, it did give him the sob story that would get most people on his side later when it was revealed after his star began to rise. Or at the very least guilt many people onto it when they realized they had ostracized the son of the man they had made a hero. That wasn’t to say Lee didn’t recognize that Naruto was a hero in his own right, but having it revealed that his father had been the Fourth Hokage would have opened doors for him regardless of his achievements.  
  
Then there was the fact that Lee felt that rather than being another reject like he had been treated until Gai took a chance on him, Naruto had the most powerful Bijju sealed within him. Which meant to Lee that there was never going to be a chance that the village would let him fail. If he had failed the academy, then chances were Jiraiya would have still took him under his wing or some other means to lift him up would have been found. But, Konoha would never have let the container of the nine-tails waste away as some ramen cook. Furthermore, to Lee the fact that the Fourth Hokage had sealed the Kyuubi into his son was to give Naruto every advantage he could. An advantage that Naruto had needed to best Lee’s rival Neji, which at the time he had believed was due to the blond’s never give up attitude. At least, until the truth about what he contained had been shared with everyone in the village.  
  
When that news had been revealed, at first Lee had felt profound respect for Naruto for handling the heavy burden. Yet, now that he had apparently mastered it, Lee wasn’t sure it could truly be considered a burden. After all, even without any mastery of it, the power he had gained at birth had been enough to defeat a genuine prodigy like Neji. Something that Lee still hadn’t done even with all his hard work.  
  
In the end, Lee felt that whereas he had to strive for everything he had earned as a shinobi. Naruto had been gifted it at birth, and as time went by more and more advantageous were revealed, but in a way that people didn’t exactly see them that way. It felt as if he had been manipulated into supporting him as an underdog, when in truth he was anything but.  
  
Still, Lee did acknowledge that for Naruto, the time he spent as just an orphan being ostracized would be difficult for him. But, he felt that was the price of admission that those that helped perpetrate the fraud of Naruto to the village believed was a crucial ingredient to its success. Lee felt that people like the Third Hokage and others who had hidden Naruto’s parentage for no reason, had done so believing the hard luck tale of being an orphan and who was then revealed to be the son of a hero, would serve as a powerful figure for Konoha to rally behind. Not to mention hiding his status as a jinchuriki from many of the people that he would be rising through the ranks with would let them form bonds with him. While also letting him take the full credit for his achievements, and when the ruse was finally revealed. Most people, because of their friendships with him and the details of his difficult early years, would overlook the fact that he had always had advantages that they lacked.  
  
Lee felt the current divide among his comrades was all the proof of this that he needed. Even Neji seemed to be siding with Naruto since he believed the jinchuriki had saved him from the darkness that had affected him. Yet, when Sasuke attacked again, Lee felt the darkness of the shinobi world would only grow stronger. But, Neji had been blinded by Naruto’s victory against him since he saw the stigma that the Uzumaki had borne from being a jinchuriki as being similar to the burden that he bore with the Caged Bird seal. As such, the Hyuuga praised Naruto’s wasting time taking over Iruka’s old class since he saw him as doing the same for the children he was teaching. Yet, he didn’t share the same opinion of Chouji’s recent joining of the Torture and Intelligence Division in order to try and have an active part in stopping Sasuke’s next attack.  
  
Unfortunately, Lee felt this was the case with most of the people of Konoha and while he wouldn’t deny it was because the Uzumaki had done a lot of good for Konoha and the Shinobi World at large. He felt the fact that so many people were putting their faith in a genin, who hadn’t accepted any of the responsibilities of a higher rank, was due to their being manipulated by circumstances of his birth and early life, mixed in with his deeds. But, deeds which wouldn’t have looked nearly as grand or impressive if the truth about him had been revealed from the onset of his life. Still, recognizing the sway Naruto held, he hoped to be able to convince him that he was wrong in how to deal with Sasuke.  
  
Leaving the bedroom to head to the Seventh Heaven, Lee stopped as he passed one of the rooms that Kasumi had taken over as a workshop. In it, she designed many of the toys that the Promised Paradise sold. Kasumi had been inspired to do so when a customer had brought her a mold that she had made of her ideal penis, and had asked for it to be made into a toy. When the customer had come to pick it up, Kasumi had asked if she would be upset if she made it an item the shop sold. The woman had agreed, provided they only sell it in the orange color that she had requested, to honor the man she wished it belonged to. Kasumi had agreed, and had even used it to market it as a love aid inspired by the Leaf’s Hero. She had then asked Lee to model for another, which was said to be taken from his pornstar’s persona. It did sting a little bit that in Konoha, the one that most of the Leaf village’s women preferred was the one supposedly inspired by Naruto. But, it did ease his ego some that outside the village his cock was the number one aid comforting lonely women at night.  
  
On the table of Kasumi’s workshop was the newest prototype for a project that she had been working on for months, which she believed when ready, would let a woman experience similar pleasure as a man. But, she was having a difficult time with it since a key component to the projected required a knowledge of seals which far outpaced what she had learned in the academy. Still, from the numerous open books and scrolls on the subject of sealing, he could tell that she wasn’t going to give up anytime soon.  
  
His gaze then drifted over to picture of Fuki, Kasumi, and Ami that was taken just after graduating the Academy. However, the Trio’s career would be short lived as they were failed by the jounin-sensei that had been assigned to them. His primary reason had been due to their falling apart during their attempts to take some bells from him. But, from what Kasumi had told him, Lee wasn’t surprised since it sounded like he had given them a taste of raw killing intent. Which a fresh out of the Academy genin would definitely not have been prepared for.  
  
Having failed, their only recourse would have been to repeat another year at the Academy. But, Ami’s parents had forbidden it, as they wanted someone to inherit their Hotel empire, not go about playing ninja. To that end, Kasumi and Fuki believed that Ami’s parents had even bribed their instructor to make sure they failed.  
  
However, while Ami had been crushed at having her dream robbed from her, the experience had made both Fuki and Kasumi reevaluate their priorities. Apparently neither had wanted to die without experiencing all life had to offer, so they had begun experimenting in all things. Lee didn’t think that the experience had broken his partners, but he did feel it might have caused some scars that were harder to detect. Still, considering the doors that the two women had opened for him, he couldn’t exactly say that being a little damaged might not be a good thing.  
  
His gaze drifted to Kasumi as she knelt naked on the floor before an altar. She was holding her hands up at shoulder height with her index finger and thumb forming a circle while chanting a mantra. Lee’s gaze focused on the idol standing at the center of the temple shaped cabinet that made up the altar, and would admit he felt a little uncomfortable with Kasumi’s religion. He had heard of the Descendants of the Moon as their believers had begun popping up shortly after the appearance of the Black Kyuubi.  
  
At the moment, they hadn’t appeared on any of Konoha’s watch lists, although there were rumors of a few investigations. But, for the most part they seemed more like swingers that used religion as a reason to get together then anything harmful. Kasumi had only recently begun attending gatherings after a member had come to the shop to stock up for an event. Kasumi had been intrigued and quickly invited to attend, and had quickly become a devoted member. Not that Lee was surprised considering the Descendants belief that people should embrace and indulge in their desires. He could also admit that he felt a certain pull to it, particularly in the belief that when their Holy Mother returned, she would create a world in which everyone got what their heart’s desired. A world where Lee was born without his handicap to using chakra, and a pink-haired lover who eagerly shared him with Kasumi and Fuki.  
  
Yet, while Lee had been tempted to attend a gathering, his desire to keep his sexual liberated side separate from his professional one prevented him. Particularly, since the Yoshino family that had brought the religion to Konoha, seemed to have imported it from when they had been stationed in the Land of Wind as shinobi envoys of the Leaf. According to Kasumi, since they had left for the assignment a few months before the Sand-Sound Invasion, rather than being allowed into Suna, they had been sent to an outpost located near the Wind-Rock border where the religion had taken root. Lee wasn’t sure if the family had gotten involved as a way to form solidarity with the locals. But, it was clear they completely embraced it now, as Kasumi had regaled them with tales of the how the daughter, a green haired kunoichi named Kaede, would fuck her father while her mother watched on, often while servicing some of the newer members they were hosting.  
  
Lee was a little surprised though that Fuki didn’t seem all the interested in attending a gathering with Kasumi, as she had rejected several offers to do so. When he had questioned why privately, she admitted to him that she had some reservations about the group as many people considered it a cult. Which granted, she felt most religions were that to one degree or another. However, she also explained that she was self-aware enough to realize that some of her sexual behavior was a reaction to the pure terror that she had experienced from their instructor’s killing intent. But, she felt Kasumi had a tendency to overindulge and if the Descendants of the Moon were a cult then she wanted to remain free of it to pull her partner out if she became too entrenched into their teachings. He could understand the concern, but thus far, outside of some rather titillation stories and her adding the small alter to her workshop, it didn’t seem as if Kasumi had been too changed by the group.  
  
She appeared to near the end of her prayers as she stopped chanting to bow so that her head touched the floor. Lee was treated to the lovely sight of her naked backside which caused his dick to grow stiff. He felt a smile tug at his lips as his eyes locked onto a dark green butt plug that had been exposed by Kasumi’s new position. Freeing himself, he surged forward and pulled the plug loose only to replace it with his cock. Kasumi cried out, although she remained in her supplicant pose as if she was still in the midst of praying.  
  
Lee took that as a challenge, prompting him to begin rapidly drilling his cock into her like a wild beast. He could feel the tension in her body, as she tried to focus on her prayers, but eventually it gave way as the pleasure proved to be too much for her to ignore. She cried out, and the tension bleed out of her. Declaring it his victor, slipped his hands beneath her chest and gripping her tits he lifted her up in the air. He played with her pierced nipples as he used her tits as a handhold while he drove his cock into her.  
  
Eventually though he switched to gripping her under her knees as he wasn’t getting the type of rapid fire thrusts that he was known for. Holding her legs out, he turned it up to eleven as he moved his hips so fast that he almost seemed to be doing slow, deep strokes. But, the optical illusion only extended to the eyes as there was no mistaking the multiple thunderclaps of his hips meeting her ass.  
  
Kasumi was glad that she had lubed her toy, as she wasn’t sure her ass would survive the pounding it was receiving otherwise. With Lee’s strong grip holding her up, she used her hands to rub her cunt as she was feeling like a star about to go supernova, and wanted to enhance the feeling. She felt him grow inside her and knew that he was on the verge and waiting for her, so focusing on her clit began rubbing it in circles. A moment later she cried out as she climaxed causing her pussy to squirt all over her altar, and for her ass to bear down on the cock pounding it. Lee groaned out a moment later and she squirted a second time as she climaxed from the feeling of her bowels being flooded.  
  
When he was finished filling her up, he set her down and she immediately sank to her knees. She stared up with him with a slightly annoyed look and asked, “What did I say about interrupting my prayers?”  
  
Lee smirked as she didn’t wait for an answer before she began cleaning his cock by sucking him into her mouth. Still, he answered her, “To make sure that if I do, that you are left seeing stars.”  
  
Kasumi nodded in agreement, and finding that he was getting hard again ceased sucking him to reply, “Lucky for you that’s exactly what you did.”  
  
“What would have happened should I have failed?”  
  
Kasumi grabbed her plug as she stood and inserting it back in place to stop Lee’s cum from leaking out of her replied, “Let’s not find out, shall we?”  
  
She turned to close the altar, enjoying the sight of the Holy Mother coated in her discharge. She then turned back to her male partner to say, “You better get going. You wouldn’t want to be late to the meeting that you requested.”  
  
“Indeed,” Lee said while tucking himself back into his pants. He watched Kasumi return to her desk, and took some satisfaction in her opting to lean over it then to sit. Continuing on his way, he stepped outside his home with the hope that he’d be able to get Naruto to see things from his point of view. After all, if Naruto’s early difficulties and life had been engineered by those in charge at the time to create a come from nothing legend for the village to get behind. Then it was imperative that he use that influence to convince those in charge to take Sasuke down. But, if the village’s engineered hero chose not to, then Lee guessed he would just have to show the world what a true underdog could do.  
  
**Author’s Note: Hello everyone. First let me take a moment to thank everyone that left a view. It was great to see the dip was a one-time thing likely brought about by people being able to read it on Fanfiction.net instead of here. I do appreciate the influx, so again thank you.**  
  
**Now, I’m sure some people would wonder why I wanted to dedicate a chapter of LBB to Lee. Well, there were multiple influences. The first was I thought it would be amusing to find out Lee is this mega pornstar when not being a shinobi. It was kind of born from the RTN movie when it was discovered he was wearing women’s clothes in the fake world. That kind of prompted me to look at him as someone that could have this kind of double life.**  
  
**The other part, and what I imagine most people will be surprised by is his thoughts on Naruto. That was inspired by the ending in particular, but more to the point the reveals that we got throughout the story. When the manga began, Naruto was just the orphan that was unlucky enough to be the host of a powerful fox demon. He was ostracized, with only a handful of people caring for him, namely the Third and Iruka. Yet, as the story progress, the reveals such as his father being the Fourth Hokage, to me at least, kind of cheapen those early chapters and the feelings you had for him. I mean, he went from the hard working orphan to the prodigal son of the Fourth Hokage, and worse still the child of destiny. Moreover, the only reason you do feel for Naruto in the beginning turn out to be due to lies of omission. There was no reason not to tell everyone he was the son of the fourth hokage, and I feel the reason was because you’d feel more for a regular orphan then one whose lineage is recognized.**  
  
**As such, I feel a character like Lee would kind of regard Naruto as an impostor of sorts. He doesn’t take anything from the achievements that Naruto has worked towards, but he does feel like the rock star aspect behind people reaction to them is because of his ultimately engineered sob story past. He does understand that Naruto actually lived that life, but at the same time, Lee legitimately had to earn everything that he achieved. While Naruto had a bunch of perks waiting in the wings. Perks such as the Kyuubi for instance since that is the trump card that allowed Naruto to win against Neji.**  
  
**Finally, I decided to do this chapter now since a scene in chapter 85 has Naruto and Lee discussing how to respond to Sasuke. I wanted to tie the LBB chapter to the main story, and to perhaps give deeper insights into why Lee is rather resistant to following Naruto’s lead. I guess you could say I made Lee see Naruto in this light, since Naruto’s sob story past is the basis for Talk No Jutsu. What better person than Lee to say, “no, I’m not going to follow you just because you had it rough growing up. So, did I, and all without all the benefits that keep being revealed.” Granted, you would have thought the villains would have had that response, but to me, Lee is a genuine underdog. Naruto as canon showed the more advanced was made to look like one to get people rooting for him, but the moment you make him a child of destiny, whose father is the beloved 4th Hokage, is the moment you reveal those early hardships are engineered to manipulate people into rooting for him rather than genuine hardships to be overcome. Because, if he didn’t overcome them then I’d be willing to bet some of the hurdles blocking him would be removed. Which is why I feel Lee upon learning more and more about these hidden advantages, would think Naruto might have a humble beginning, but he also had people in power in his corner all along.**  
  
**I don’t really think this will make Lee an adversary in the same sense as some others. He is still actually a wholly decent person. But, I do feel he is a somewhat envious person as well which is why he was so driven to best Neji. He was envious of Neji’s natural abilities and thus sought to prove he could be superior through hardwork. I just feel he would feel similar emotions and perhaps a little betrayed since he probably saw Naruto as a fellow underdog, but time kind of revealed Naruto gained had the best of both worlds. He gained the admiration for being thought of one, even as he had certain benefits others could only hope for.**  
  
**Anyway, I’m sorry if this is a little rambling as It is 2 in the morning here. I hope it is for the most part an enjoyable chapter, and I plan to hopefully have the Sage limelight chapter out before the weekend is over. So, until next time. Take Care! Sincerely, The Lemon Sage.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Black Foxes: A New Challenger Arrives

  
**Chapter takes place between Chapter 87 and 88 of Eroninja.**  
  
A man sat alone in his dark office as he reflected that in the world of the gangster, there were only two ways to survive. The first was the method as demonstrated by the Wasabi Family, which was to straddle the line between gangster and outstanding member of society. By successfully doing so it afforded the gangster friends in high places who were actually invested in the gangster survival out of friendship, such as a Hokage who will send shinobi to your aid when your family is challenged. It was a difficult path to traverse as one had to maintain an iron will to ward off the corruptive vices the gangster lifestyle would constantly tempt one with. Yet, it was necessary if one was going to be able to call on traditionally honorable people and count them as allies. The Wasabi Family wasn’t the wealthiest family in Tea, but it was the most powerful as it could count many powerful individuals as its friends.  
  
Yet, for many would be gangster, such a lifestyle was the antithesis of why they began walking the path in the first place. After all, in order to be respected by both criminal and the populace one couldn’t be seen as being a huge contributor to a town or country’s moral decay. As such, it really limited the revenue streams such gangs could tap. While they also functioned as kind of a shadow government which helped the populace when social norms or bureaucracies would only get in the way. The middle of the road path rarely allowed a potential gangster to reach the heights of decadence one would get to enjoy if one simply dedicated one’s self to just being a gangster. Yet, they did tend to enjoy a level of stability that other gangster Families didn’t.  
  
This was due to how the other means of survival was simply to be the strongest fish in the pond, as otherwise one could expect to find himself gobbled up. Either by a bigger fish, or at times even the fish that made up his own school as one of its member decided it was the stronger member. The bosses of gangs which operated under such rules, often got to enjoy life to its fullest, but often for short periods of time. Mostly as constantly indulging in the finer things tended to make one complacent while members of his own group still felt a hunger in their bellies which motivated them to take the top spot.  
  
For Taro Harumafuji, he never had any doubt about what kind of gangster that he had wanted to be. He had started out as a low-level enforcer for a gang called the Crimson Sharks which had run a good portion of the Land of Rice Paddies Northern territory. Due to his sumo like build, he had earned himself the nickname of The Whale as he killed who needed killing, or hurt those who needed hurting. As time went by, he had advanced in the ranks, but still always while feeling the hunger in his belly to take more for himself. When the boss of the Crimson Sharks began looking to secure his own position, rather than expanding. He had decided the old boss had just grown weak and his hunger had been sated, so just wished to indulge in his rewards. A weakness as far as he had been concerned, which was why Taro had crushed his skull with his bare hands. He hadn’t even washed the blood off of himself before he had his way with the old boss’s wife and daughter before selling them both into slavery. He had then promptly renamed the gang The White Whale in honor of himself, before once more beginning to expand his gang’s territory.  
  
Yet, now Taro was entertaining thoughts that perhaps he wouldn’t have been better served trying to emulate the Wasabi model. The reason for his questioning his life choices was that the hunger in his belly which he felt would never be sated, and was why he would never become complacent like the old boss, had become a cold lump of fear. It wasn’t the first time he had felt this fear either, as that had first happened shortly after he had assumed control of the White Whale, and they had crushed a rather powerful rival. Taro and his men had been celebrating for nearly a week straight, when he had learned that for as big as he thought he was in his little pond in the Land of Rice Paddies, there was someone out there who was larger still.  
  
Taro recalled being blown off his feet as the front of the bar that he and his men were celebrating in exploded in a purple blast. From the smoke and dust, a man floated through the air with his arms crossed. He remembered meeting the man’s pupil-less eyes, and instantly realizing he was but an insect to him. Still despite the fear merely locking eyes with the man had installed in him, he shouted, “Who the fuck are you?”  
  
The man ignored the question as he replied, “You’re the one they call The Whale. Pathetic, it’s hard to believe such a weakling has managed to become a nuisance to my operations.”  
  
“Is that so,” Taro said boastfully to get his men pumped for the fight to come, “Well, I guess once we fuck you up, then we’ll just have to take over your operations for ourselves then.”  
  
The man lowered himself to the ground and a wide smile appeared as he said, “Is that so? Very well, defeat me and you may call yourself the master of Shadaloo.”  
  
Many of his men broke and ran at the mention of the group as it served to announce who the man was, Bison. However, Taro instead threw himself at the leader of Shadaloo. It wasn’t bravery which motivated, but the scared desperation of an animal cornered by a predator and knowing the only slim hope it had was somehow prevailing in a direct confrontation. He led off with his strongest attack as he slapped at Bison much as a sumo would. He channeled chakra to his arm and it began moving lightning quick as he delivered hundreds of slaps in the span of a few seconds.  
  
However, Bison didn’t just hold his ground or even begin to back pedal as he instead closed with him before grabbing the blurred hand by the wrist. He then pulled Taro over his shoulder as he slammed him into and through the bar. Bison spared a moment to chuckle before disappearing, and appeared before the men who had tried to run. The attacks he delivered had varied, but it was fairly clear that each one had been fatal.  
  
Taro managed to get back to his feet as he killed the last man and then channeling chakra to his legs he launched himself at Bison head first. Bison smirked once more before launching himself in a similar manner although a purple energy coated his body. Holding his hand before him as he flew through the air, Bison began to spin as well before slamming into him. Taro felt his spine want to break, before he began to fly backwards as his jutsu proved no match for Bison’s. Then as Taro’s stomach was exposed, Bison began to fly faster to catch up to him and smashed his hand into his exposed belly. He then smashed him into the wall of bottles behind the bar before disappearing to once more appear before him with his arms crossed.  
  
Taro crashed to the ground but managed to get to his knees as Bison slowly approached. The leader of Shadaloo merely stared down at him with his arms crossed before him almost daring him to strike at him again. Recognizing his fate, Taro shouted, “Just finish it already.”  
  
“That would be a waste,” Bison said starting to walk away. “From this day forth you work for me. Continue to run your gang as you see fit, but you’ll begin distributing our product much as the gang you crushed had been doing. I assume that is why you targeted them. So long as everything runs smoothly, we should never need to cross paths again.”  
  
Taro hadn’t believed his luck, but didn’t question it as he promptly did as he was instructed. That had all happened nearly a decade before, and true to his word Bision had never set foot inside the Land of Rice Paddies again. While a part of him had attributed that to Orochimaru’s presence, he hadn’t put enough stock in that belief to ever rebel. Particularly as he doubted the Snake Sanin truly cared about the dealings of criminals.  
  
Yet, now Taro feared that Bison was coming, and the reason was because things were not going smoothly. His profits from the narcotic side of his operation had been cut nearly in half, and it was all due to what a few months before had been a minor street gang.  
  
He cursed the leader of the Black Foxes in his head, and then leaned forward as he snorted a line of the drugs he was supplied by Shadaloo. He sat back as the drug which was called Dust, began to mix with his chakra causing a euphoric state in him. Taro knew messing with his own supply was bad, but as the pressure he felt from his recent setbacks against the Foxes had continued to grow, he had need something to take the edge off, and found Dust was the perfect way. Particularly as based on how it came in a multitude of colors which corresponded to the different types of chakra natures there were. Mixing and matching could result in different sensations depending on the type of chakra the user had.  
  
Moreover, outside of the good feeling it could be used to enhance a person’s chakra for a limited time, allowing a person access to jutsu that they never thought possible, even some elemental Kekkei Genkai, depending on the type they used. Still, there were side effects such as a person could overdose causing their chakra coils to rupture. Not to mention the addictive nature of it.  
  
Taro didn’t know much about the production of the drug other than it originally came out of the Land of Water and was the product of one gang located there. Supposedly even Shadaloo didn’t know the secrets of how to manufacture it, which Taro suspected was why the gang was still in existence. However, the sole distributor of it outside of the Land of Water was Shadaloo, which it sent to gangs like his to sell, and would then send a cut of the profits back.  
  
However, the Black Fox gang refused to play ball and worst still Ironfog, where it was located had been one of his most profitable areas. Thinking of the dark-haired youth that ran the gang made Taro’s blood boil as a good chunk of the fear that he felt was because of him. Or more specifically, his Captain Koharu, who Menma had sent to negotiate for the percentage ownership of a business locate in Ironfog that he had earned when the man who had owned it overextended his credit. Taro still felt the fear as the masked woman after beating down some of his elite enforcers had demand him to turn over the contract. To add injury to the insult, she had even paid him the last amount she had offered before their negotiation had broken down. Having planned to pressure the owner of the business to sell his daughter to him, the entire debacle had left him feeling extremely frustrated.  
  
A feeling that was only compounded when the Black Foxes had proclaimed that Ironfog was a Dust free zone. Naturally, Taro couldn’t have that so did what any gang would, it went to war. Or more specifically the White Whale had its ass handed to it as Taro learned that not only was it’s the Captain dangerous, but the lieutenants below her were as well. Taro had wondered how the Black Foxes had acquired so many powerful fighters in such a short time.  
  
Having had some of his men look into some of the main members of the rival group, he was about to turn on the lights to begin reading up on them when a voice called out, “I sure hope the reason you give for your payments falling behind isn’t because you’ve been snorting it up yourself.” Taro looked to the darkened corner the voice had called out from as while he recognized it as female, he had no idea who would dare enter his office without his permission. However, processing her words he recognized that she was likely a representative of Shadaloo. Just as he was beginning to make out the shadow of the woman, her left eye began to glow with a purple energy as she stepped forward while she stated, “Because then I’d have to kill you.”  
  
“No…no,” Taro said feeling a similar sense of dread as when he faced Bison, “Most of the product is still sitting in our warehouse. The problem is we aren’t able to sell it.”  
  
“Really,” the woman said turning on the light allowing Taro to see her clearly. He was struck by her beauty, although that was somewhat marred by the cruel looking smile she wore, particularly as Taro felt it was due to her imagining how much she was hoping to be able to kill him. Her dark hair was styled into two horns like bangs that stuck out on top and where fastened by pink ribbons. She was wearing a revealing purple top, that was almost like a bra, and as she turned to sit on his desk, he noticed the straps looked like the legs of a spider as they met in back. She then crossed her legs which where clothed in off white colored sweats beneath which it appeared she also wore purple tights. He could see that her feet were wrapped leading him to believe they were the primary means by which she would hurt him if it came to it. Leaning back to meet his eyes, a part of Taro wanted to take her there on his desk, while another part wanted to run screaming from the room. Instead he remained still as she asked, “And what is it still doing there? You grow a conscience and so can’t sell our Dust to the poor people of this hick filled country?”  
  
“No,” Taro said letting some anger enter his voice as he had lived in Rice his entire life, “But, a rival has decreed that his territory is to be Drug free. A territory which is growing due to recent setbacks.”  
  
“Meaning you got your ass kicked,” the woman said sounding amused and excited.  
  
“To put it bluntly yes,” Taro admitted. “The leader of the gang rarely appears, but his Captain and Lieutenants are exceedingly strong. His top Captain is a woman called Koharu and she’s stated that if we are caught selling in their territory again then she’ll burn our warehouses to the ground. I don’t have the manpower left there to defend the warehouse and to protect my dealers anymore. Worse still, I can’t pull resources from other areas or my rivals will pounce.”  
  
The woman leapt from the desk as she stated, “You do now. You better get that Dust sold or else the next time Bison sends someone they will not be as kind as I am.”  
  
“Are you saying you’ll guard our warehouse?”  
  
“I’m saying that I’m going to have some fun. I hope for your sake they aren’t all weak as then I might kill you for wasting my time,” the woman then opened the door surprising his men that who had been standing on guard as she walked between them.  
  
They reached for the blades at their hips but before they managed to clear their scabbards she spun kicking one of the men in the head, the strength of her blow sent him across the doorway to smash into the other guard. From the way their heads smashed into each other, he doubted either was still conscious. She then smiled as she straightened up and said, “You should invest in better guards.”  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ganju Shiba stepped out of the brothel that served as the Black Foxes’ primary headquarters called the Fox’s Lair. He adjusted his bandana to make sure to prominently display the patch of the Black Fox before heading out on his patrol. He felt a sense of pride as he did so, primarily as the people of Ironfog looked at him with respect almost as if he was a magistrate of the small seaside town. Which in a manner of speaking he was, since as a result of the protection fee the Black Foxes charged, if there were issues in the town it was a part of his responsibilities to deal with it. Having been a member of the gang before Menma had taken over, he could only marvel at how the citizens’ attitudes towards him had changed in just a few short months.  
  
Granted, the gang before Menma’s arrival had mostly been hooligans with a boss that preferred to prey on the townspeople. However, Ganju had liked to believe that he had reigned in some the more harmful behavior of his fellow gang members often reminding them that dead people couldn’t pay and the like. He had felt like he was straddling a line but more often then not his actions had only made certain outcomes, slightly less bad for the people of Ironfog. That was why when Menma had arrived and challenged the old boss, he had quickly thrown in with the new leader once he had taken over.  
  
He was glad that he had, since Ironfog had changed rather dramatically since the change in leadership going from a small dying town to a prosperous one seemingly overnight. He attributed the change as being a result of it actually being considered one of the most lawful places to live outside of the Rice Paddy Capital. Which was rather ironic considering how it was for all intents and purposes run by a gang, and as far as the people of Ironfog were concerned, they wouldn’t want it any other way.  
  
He paused in his patrol as he watched some kids playing in a park kicking a ball around. Something which wouldn’t have been the norm a few months back. He spent a moment wondering if his brother would be proud of him, and the thought brought a feeling of anger at how unfair his life up until recently had been. Especially as if his life had followed its intended course he would have belonged to one of the noblest houses in the Land of Iron. However, that had all changed one night due to his brother being murdered by a fellow Samurai, which due to the murderer being a member of another noble family had left his to fall into ruin.  
  
The woman that had murdered his brother had been a member of the Kuchiki Clan, and the adopted sister of its current leader. The official report had claimed that both Kaien and his wife Miyako had gone insane and begun killing members of Thirteenth Division of which his brother had been the Lieutenant. Miyako had also been a member of it as well, and according to the report, had begun the massacre, which his brother had tried to stop. She had then fled into the night with him in pursuit, and according to what those in charge of the investigation believed his killing her had caused him to snap as well. For upon coming across a patrol led by the Captain of the Thirteenth Division, he had attacked it. The Captain, a man by the name of Jushiro Ukitake was a sickly individual and had left Kaien to run the squad most of the time. According to the report, it was during the fight that Jushiro suffered another bout and at that point a member of the patrol Rukia Kuchiki had stepped before him to strike down his brother.  
  
The reason Ganju failed to believe the report outside of his belief his brother was strong enough to be running the squad if not for Jushiro Ukitake’s family connects, was because according to it his brother’s last words had been to thank his slayer. Again, leaving the Investigators to believe his brother had lost his mind, and had come to his sense at the end. Another reason he refused to believe the report was because Miyako’s body had never been found, leaving him to believe something about it would have revealed the report to be a ruse to cover for the Kuchiki.  
  
Sadly, for the Shiba with his brother’s disgrace and perceived failing, the Clan quickly lost its prestige until it was all but defunct. This left Ganju to fend for himself as a small child and he bounced from place to place before finding himself in Ironfog, with a strong dislike for Samurai in general and the Kuchiki in particular.  
  
He let the past fade as he noticed someone approaching a group of teens lounging in the same park as the kids that had been playing. He held out a couple of baggies which contained several colored powders, suspecting what was inside he said, “Hey you bastard, you should know better than to sell that stuff on our turf.”  
  
The man looked towards Ganju and cursed as he saw the lieutenant was already charging him. He took off running, but Ganju remained in hot pursuit as they leapt over the wall of the park. Ganju frowned as he noticed the man was heading to the docks which were still technically the territory of a rival gang called the White Whale. The only reason they had remained so was while the Black Foxes had crushed the other gangs that had called Ironfog home, the much larger White Whale had stayed out of it as they called multiple cities their territory. In fact, their only interest in the town had been the docks due to their controlling almost all the waterfront of the country.  
  
Ganju hadn’t understood why Menma didn’t move to crush the White Whale, especially after he had declared that he wouldn’t allow drugs to be sold in Ironfog so long as he controlled it, and the White Whale had attacked as a result. A battle they had ultimately won easily due to Koharu, as Menma hadn’t even needed to take to the field. When he had questioned Koharu about why they didn’t just go on the offensive, she had explained that it was because the gang was much larger than them, and Menma had feared that to crush it would result in other gangs seeking to take its place if they weren’t in a position to replace it. Ganju had explained that they could just recruit former Whale members, but she had explained how Menma didn’t want to just take anyone that agreed unless they were of the same character as men like him. Not an easy bar to meet especially considering how the men and women of the White Whale were said to be some of the worst types of scum. Hearing the boss thought so highly of him had filled Ganju with pride, and he had stated that he would personally make sure any that wore the Black Fox mark would live up to their standards. He had heard the smile in Koharu’s voice as she stated, “I’ll hold you to that when the time comes. The Whale isn’t one to let such slights go, so sooner or later, Menma is going to have allow us to deal with them.” Ganju figured that if members of the White Whale weren’t going to abide by Menma’s decree, then it was just a sign that the war between them was going to be sooner, rather than later.  
  
The man he was chasing turned down a corner, causing Ganju to smile as the alley he had ducked into was a dead-end. Still he pushed himself to catch up in case the dealer could use chakra as it wouldn’t do much to stop him if he could. Turning the corner himself, he saw the man trying to get a running start to leap over the wall blocking his path, but it was apparent that he had failed once or twice already. Beginning to approach slowly Ganju said, “End of the line.”  
  
The dealer smirked though as he said, “For you.”  
  
Ganju turned as the entrance of the alley was blocked off by half a dozen members of the White Whale. The men were all armed making him understand that he had been setup. However, far from panicked he produced a small ball, with a fuse sticking out of it. The tip of the fuse was coated in a sulfur compound similar to a match head. Striking it on a friction pad on his bag, the fuse began to burn as he tossed it into the midst of the thugs barring his path. The men panicked fearing it to be a grenade of some sort, and while technically correct, the firework exploded in a bright light blinding them.  
  
The man he had chased into the alley produced a knife and let out a shout as he charged at his back. Ganju simply turned around and delivered a push kick to the dealer’s chest. The blow sent him stumbling back into the wall, and as he bounced off it, Ganju leapt forward to deliver elbow strike to the top of the man’s head. Dazed the dealer tried to focus on his opponent only to receive an uppercut to the chin that knocked him back into the wall again, only this time as he bounced off his legs didn’t support him as he collapsed forward.  
  
Ganju couldn’t bask in his victory as the other men had recovered their vision enough to attack him. It was apparent some were still blinking spots from their eyes, but that didn’t stop one of the men from charging him with a sword. He smirked as he suspected another reason Menma didn’t want to just recruit anyone was because he didn’t wish to fill the ranks of the Black Foxes with fools. Fools like the men that had ambushed him, since the alley they had chosen was only really wide enough for one man to fight him at a time, especially while swing around a blade. Admittedly, the dealer should have been able to provide a threat to the rear, but with his having been dealt with, the numerical superiority they had was effectively nullified.  
  
Producing his own blade which looked like an overlarge meat cleaver, he blocked his opponents strikes as he waited for an opening. He received it as he parried an overhead strike and pushed the man blade back and then kicked him in the stomach. The man stumbled back into the men waiting their turn tying up a few of them as he fell to the ground. However, one of his smaller attackers avoided the pile-up as he slipped forward to attack.  
  
He kicked at him several times shouting out each time like he was some kung-fu movie star. Which, made him feel that the man had likely learned his fighting style from such movies. He easily blocked a kick which lacked any real power despite the graceful way it had been delivered, and kicked the knee he was standing on. A loud crunch was heard causing the man to scream at a higher decibel as he fell to the ground cradling it. Ganju knelt down to smash his fist into the man’s face to make sure he stayed down.  
  
As he got back to his feet, the fighter he had previously tossed, charged him without bothering to pick up his sword. He dodged the fist that he threw and buried his own into the man’s stomach. As the man grabbed his midsection, Ganju grabbed him by the nape of the neck before turning to smash his face into the side of the building. As the man slid down it behind him, Ganju dodged to the right as another man swung a blade at him in a downward swing. He stepped back in close and wrapped his arm around the man’s sword arm. Locking it at the elbow he yanked up and wretched his shoulder out of its socket. As he began to scream in pain, Ganju smashed his forehead into the man’s knocking him out cold.  
  
With more than half their numbers already taken out, the remaining three men looked at each other and took off running. Ganju was about to shout after them, but then a voice said, “Man, those losers didn’t even manage to nick you.”  
  
Ganju spun around in surprise to find a woman standing behind him. Unlike the men that he had just fought his instincts told him that she was dangerous, which she proved as she lashed out with a kick to his head. He managed to raise his arms to block it, but almost wished that he hadn’t as the bone in his left forearm snapped. The kick also sent him tumbling into the building, which he used to support himself.  
  
Placing his back against it as he was seeing stars, he saw the woman looked disappointed as she said, “Well you weren’t any fun at all.”  
  
She leapt forward to land in front of him, and then spun on her heel as she planned to deliver a kick to his chest. Confident it would shatter his ribcage with his back against the wall, he placed the palm of his right hand against it, and moved it in the pattern of the Shiba clan symbol. As her kick connected, the wall behind him turned to sand sending him through. Still, he felt as if he had been hit by a sledgehammer as he landed on his back and used the momentum to roll onto his feet. However, as soon as they touched the ground, a knee was delivered to his chin which lifted him into the air. The blow caused him to make a backflip which as soon as his head spun around, he was sent careening downward as the woman had flipped into the air to smash her heel into the back of his skull. Despite it being rather thick as he often boasted, upon hitting the ground face first his world went dark.  
  
Landing the woman said, “That wasn’t nearly as fun as I hoped it would be. I’m probably going to need to call out the big man if I’m going to work up a sweat, huh?” Squatting down in front of the unconscious man she asked, “You’ll help me send him a message, right?” Not receiving an answer, she added with a tone of mocking amusement, “I knew you’d want to help.”  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Jin sat outside of a residence with his swords propped on his shoulder as he watched two children rough housing before him. Despite the kids looking like they were in the midst of killing each other he didn’t do anything to stop them as he waited for the man that lived inside to appear. While he waited, he reflected on how he, a man who had sworn never to serve an unworthy lord had pledged his allegiance to a crime boss.  
  
He had been born to a rich noble family in the Land of Honey, and as a result had studied the sword at some of the finest dojo. It wasn’t until he began to study the Mujuushin Kenjutsu that he truly came to believe he had found his calling. However, it wasn’t to be as a corrupt official had desired to use the Mujuushin style to train assassins which would have been a perversion of the style. Jin’s master had agreed to the bargain as he knew otherwise the school would be destroyed. However, Jin had protested the change, and as a result his master had been pressured by the official to deal with him. He had tried and failed leaving Jin no choice but to flee the dojo with his master’s blood still covering him.  
  
He had wandered as a ronin for a couple of years, until he had one day happened upon a tea house where a ruffian was assaulting a noble. It had turned out the noble had gotten handy with the waitress, and when she had refused his advances, he had decided to make her test out one of his men’s new sword by lopping off one of her arms. The Ruffian had sensed the impending trouble and offered to deal with the noble and his thugs before things had escalated that far, and while the waitress had refused. Finding herself about to lose an arm, she had accepted his deal before the noble’s thug could harm her. The ruffian had sliced off the thug’s arm instead and then proceed to break the noble’s fingers as a countdown for his remaining thugs to get help after he had claimed his father had powerful bodyguards.  
  
It was at this point that Jin had happened by after already killing the noble’s father’s elite guard in an unrelated incident. The Ruffian had mistaken him for them, and then had tried to take his head. Yet, despite defending himself to the best of his ability, he hadn’t been able to strike down the ruffian either. Things had escalated further, when the thug that had been de-armed set fire to the tea shop killing his employer in the blaze, and which had lead to his and the Ruffian’s arrest.  
  
Natural the noble’s father had not been pleased, and had ordered him and the ruffian behead. However, thanks to a timely distraction provided by the waitress, they had managed to get free and escape. However, she had then demanded their assistance in locating a samurai that smelled of Sunflowers. Which had been quite a feat, but after successfully finding him, only for him to be killed by the same man that had tried to corrupt Jin’s dojo, the three of them had barely managed to escape from The Land of Honey. They had continued running until finally settling in Ironfog, where they had set up shop.  
  
The door to the home suddenly slammed open as a wild looking man stepped out, and seeing the two kids shouted, “Oi, what did I tell you brats about fighting?”  
  
The two kids suddenly stopped, and in unison said, “Not where mom can see.”  
  
“That’s right,” the man who was their father said, “So find a better place to play.”  
  
The kids looked ashamed and began to walk away, but one was apparently moving too slow for his brother’s liking so he pushed him, only to receive a shove back, and before long, they were back at each other’s’ throats. Their father watched on with amusement, and despite their essentially disobeying him, he shrugged as he placed his sheathed sword over his shoulder as he began to head into the village figuring his wife would sort them out.  
  
Jin tucked his own blades into his sash, as he began following along side the man whose wife had brought all three of them together. Focusing on the man who went by the name Mugen he asked, “How is Fuu doing?”  
  
“Pregnant again,” Mugen said sounding annoyed which was at odds with the smile he wore, “I swear if I even cum in her general direction, she gets knocked up.”  
  
“I’m fairly certain you’re the one at fault,” Jin replied in his usual calm manner. “Besides if it bothers you so much then there are steps that you can take to mitigate the risk.”  
  
“Yeah, well I don’t want to hear it from someone who up until a couple of weeks ago, I was positive was into men,” Mugen replied mockingly.  
  
“Vulgar as always,” Jin replied as he stopped and brought his drawing hand up to his blade, “I think it is time for me to put an end to you.”  
  
Mugen stopped and turned to face him as he brought his sword in front of him gripping the handle and scabbard in order to pull it free, “So we’re finally going to do this.”  
  
Yet before they could draw their blades, a shout of, “What did I tell you two about fighting?” Both men directed their gaze in the direction from which they had traveled to find Fuu pulling her children apart, with another one strapped to her back in a carrier. The two young boys stood with their heads hung as she berated them further, but looking up and seeing the two adults looking as if they were about to brawl said, “Mugen! Jin! This is where they get it from.”  
  
“That’s not true!” Mugen shouted back, “They were already going at it when I stepped outside!”  
  
“Then why didn’t you stop them?” Fuu shouted back in annoyed frustration. Pulling her daughter from off her back she pleadingly, said “Please don’t grow up to be a meathead like all these boys I’m surrounded by.” Her daughter smiled seemingly amused before gurgling and vomiting on her, causing Fuu to look annoyed before sighing as she pointed to her two boys saying, “Get inside the house now.” Pointing to the other two she said, “And you two get to work.” Before heading in she looked back asking, “Be safe.”  
  
Mugen gave a cocky grin before just waving as he turned away, Fuu sent a pointed look to Jin who nodded his understanding that she expected him to watch her husband’s back before he turned away as well. It was an easy promise to keep as despite how they acted, over the years Mugen had proved himself to be a stalwart ally despite how he carried himself. Besides which, if anyone was going to have the pleasure of taking his head, it was going to be him.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Mugen scratched his cheek as they headed to the Fox’s Lair. While if anyone had asked him if he believed he would have ended up in some criminal group, he would have said, absolutely. He still found his current membership in the Black Foxes somewhat strange, particularly as after relocating to Ironfog to escape the shit they had called down on themselves in the Land of Honey, he had actually been trying to live on the other side of the law. The main reason naturally being his wife and kids. Truthfully, he had never really meant to settle down, but a few weeks before arriving in their current home, he had gone out boozing and whoring. However, while he had succeeded in getting smashingly drunk, when he had woken up, he had found himself in bed with Fuu.  
  
At first, he had feared he had let his worst nature out that night, but then as he had begun to remember what had happened and had recalled how she had willingly accepted his advances. Mugen hadn’t really understood why, since he recalled she had been a virgin so would have expected to want her first time to be romantic or something of sort. Not with a drunkard like him, but as the memories replayed for him, he got the feeling his being drunk had not only allowed him to be more receptive of his feelings for her, been what had allowed her to be more open with her own. He suspected if anything, she had planned to sneak off in the middle of the night leaving him to believe he had dreamed the whole thing. Naturally, he had tried to ruin things by claiming he couldn’t remember what had happened. Fuu had allowed him as she tried to reclaim how things had been as she had fired back that he had been too drunk to even keep it up. The tension between them had remained at least until arriving in Ironfog where she realized that she was late for her monthly visit. At that point, she had broken down and admitted how she felt about him and that she didn’t want to raise their child alone. Mugen hated to admit it, but for one brief instant he had considered running at that point. However, thinking of his own dead-beat father, whom he never met, he resolved to take the new challenge head on.  
  
They had then decided to settle in Ironfog, where Fuu having squared away some money for a rainy day bought a tea house on the cheap. Not too surprising as the gang that had been running the town at the time had chased the previous owner out when he no longer could pay his protection fee. It hadn’t been long after opening when the gang had come to Fuu’s shop to demand their cut of her profits. Naturally, Jin and he had sent them packing, but as a result the shop had remained empty outside of the stray traveler who hadn’t known of their crossing the gang that ran the town. Yet, surprisingly they were able to keep the doors open as mysterious donations began to appear out front, which Mugen would learn were from the other nearby shops. The reason being was that their presence kept the gang from collecting from them as Jin and him didn’t let their members in what they had staked out as their territory,  
  
An uneasy truce was established since the gang after a major push to force them out, had lost nearly a third of its members. They probably would have succeeded, if not for the White Whale having made a push from the docks that they controlled. He had allowed his sword to be hired by the gang over the years that followed on the few occasions where the White Whale had nearly succeeded, figuring the devil he knew was better than a new one.  
  
However, then Menma came to town and had crushed the previous gang before rebranding it the Black Foxes. However, Mugen hadn’t t exactly been doing backflips at the time as he figured eventually the new leader would come for them. He was right, although not in the way that he had imagined.  
  
Recalling that meeting, he remembered stepping outside of the tea house after Fuu nervously called for him. “You must be Mugen,” the masked man had said upon his appearing. His head turned giving away that he was looking behind him, “Then that would make you Jin, correct?”  
  
“Indeed,” Jin said stepping into the light. “If you’re here for your protection money then I’m afraid you’re in the wrong place.”  
  
“You heard him,” Mugen had added stepping down the steps of the tea house and into the street as well, “Get lost pal, before you get dead.”  
  
“So quick to violence,” Menma replied, and looking at Fuu had added, “You know, you might have more customers if these two weren’t chasing them away.”  
  
Mugen had charged him at that point shouting, “We’re the only reason the place hasn’t been torched by bastards like you yet.”  
  
What had followed wasn’t a fight though, at least not by Mugen’s standards as despite facing both of them unarmed, Menma had won simply by wearing them down all without them so much as touching him once. When he had tired them to the point where they could barely stand, he had then simply headed towards the Tea House. Fearing the man was going after his wife, he had found the strength to charge after him, but had only traveled a few steps when a masked woman had appeared. She effortless disarmed him and knocked him back towards Jin.  
  
Fuu had looked on fearfully as the leader of the Black Foxes had approached, at least until he removed his mask as he said, “Miss, I’d like some tea if you don’t mind.” She sent a worried gaze towards her husband and friend, so he had added, “Don’t worry about them. They’ll remain unharmed so long as they behave. If you guys get thirsty come join me. But it would probably be best if you leave the swords outside.”  
  
Menma had then entered the tea shop followed by Fuu. After a moment the masked woman, Koharu headed towards the entrance as well, but stopped to place his’s sword by the entrance as if taunting him. Mugen had nearly responded to it, but stopped as Jin had grabbed him by the elbow cautioning, “That would be unwise. That man was merely toying with us just now. This is not a battle we will win through fighting.”  
  
“I know dammit,” he had replied feeling the unfamiliar feeling of fear, although not for himself. “But what else can we do?”  
  
“Before we proceed down any avenue,” Jin said calmly, “we should first see what he wants.” He then removed his swords before placing them by the entrance as he entered the shop as well.  
  
Mugen recalled cursing before following him in, and was surprised as the boss of the Black Foxes was reading the tea house menu before asking his captain, who was pressed into his side like they were on a date, “I’m thinking we should get some of those crabby thingies. What about you?”  
  
“I want some dango,” Koharu replied.  
  
Menma had nodded before turning to Fuu as he said, “Please add a serving of that as well.”  
  
Despite the situation, Mugen could see his wife appeared happy to have customers as she had worked hard to repair the tea house over the years, but hadn’t been able to enjoy the payoff of her efforts. As Fuu went to prepare their order, Menma had then focused on him and Jin as he said, “Please join us.”  
  
Mugen had down so reluctantly and after a moment of silence asked, “Alright, since we’re still breathing and you probably have more than enough strength to put us down, what the hell is it that you want?”  
  
“Why I thought that would be obvious,” the black haired and red-eyed man had replied, “I’m here to offer the two of you a job.” Even Jin had scoffed at the offer, but rather than get offended Menma had simply smiled before taking a sip of his tea. Putting it down, he said, “That’s pretty good. It is a shame this town really hasn’t gotten a chance to enjoy it. I’m sure a part of the reason your wife bought this place was to have it filled with customers who could appreciate some good tea with some pleasant company.”  
  
Jin adjusted his glasses as he said, “Now that you’ve crushed the old gang, there’s no reason to assume that can’t be the case in the future.”  
  
“True,” Menma replied, “However, I will be demanding a protection fee from all the people in this neighborhood, and as I’ve just displayed, there is nothing either of you can do to stop me.”  
  
“You bastard,” Mugen said sending a look back towards his sword.  
  
“I don’t know why you’re getting upset at me,” Menma stated calmly. “In a manner of speaking, you’ve survived off the money that you’ve earned from protecting this neighborhood from my predecessor. Yet, after the display we just put on, it’s clear to your neighbors that they gain nothing from your protection any longer. Which considering they aren’t a part of your customer base tells me that their support of you was more tic for tack then deep-seated loyalty. It was okay to prop you up from the shadows so long as it benefited them, but in a sense, you’ve outlived your usefulness.”  
  
“I see,” Jin said, “You’ve manipulated us into weakening our position.”  
  
“I was just looking for some tea,” the man replied amused, “and to offer you a job. You decided to jump to the conclusion that I was here to shake you down.”  
  
“I ain’t buying it pal,” Mugen stated angrily, “You saying you weren’t going to hit us up like the rest of the neighborhood.”  
  
“Why would I charge my men for the protection that they are providing?”  
  
“We ain’t your fucking men.”  
  
“Not yet,” Menma replied with a smile, “However, I think given time you’ll come to see the benefits. Especially as if you don’t pay me a protection fee, and wish to remain in this town, well it could get pretty dice if the White Whale decides they want some payback. You managed to get on their bad side in your off and on-again support of the previous gang. As a matter of fact, if not for you two acting as sellswords for my predecessor, the White Whale would have probably taken this town long ago. My predecessor couldn’t have been pleased the Whale was filling his turf with drugs and not profiting off of it. I imagine though that the only reason the Whale didn’t crush him and you two as well, was because those pushes by his gang were mostly the work of some captain or lieutenant hoping to be recognized for bringing Ironfog under their control.”  
  
Mugen and Jin shared a look as they knew that was most likely the case since once said troublemaker was dealt with the White Whale would quietly return to their docks until another one appeared with the ambition to be the person to bring the rest of the town under their gang’s banner. Yet, that didn’t mean the survivors of those skirmishes didn’t go back without grudges, and as Menma had pointed out, a part of the reason the truce between them and the old gang had stood the test of time was because they were useful tools against the Whale’s taking over completely.  
  
Mugen was feeling backed into a corner although he hoped it wasn’t showing, since he had three kids to consider, and the White Whale owned a large swath of the Land of Rice Paddies. Moreover, if they had to flee, it would likely be with just the clothes on their back. Jin though sounded centered as he asked, “Why is it that you wish to hire us? As you pointed out, we were only allies of convenience with your predecessor.”  
  
Menma took another sip of his tea, and after taking a moment to savor it he directed his gaze to Fuu as he stated, “This truly is great tea.”  
  
“Thank you!” she replied clearly pleased to have someone compliment it.  
  
“I’m not familiar with the flavor though, can I assume it is tied to why this place is called the Sunflower House,” the gang leader asked.  
  
“Yes,” Fuu had answered, “It’s made from sunflowers. They were very special to my father, so I developed the recipe once we arrived here.”  
  
“I see,” Menma said with a soft smile before focusing on him and Jin as he stated, “That is why I wish to hire you on.”  
  
“Because of tea,” Mugen said incredulously.  
  
Menma shook his head before correcting him, “Not just because of the tea, although it is very good, but because of how you protected this place so she could develop it. The two of you fought long odds to create a place free of the outside dangers so she could create a place for you two worth returning to. I’m seeking your services to help create such a place for everyone in the town.”  
  
“Why the hell should we,” Mugen replied annoyed at the idea since as Menma pointed out they had been doing so for the people of their neighborhood for years, and likely wouldn’t be able to count on their support. “You just pointed out we’re on our own here and the people helping us were actually helping themselves.”  
  
“So,” Menma replied with a shrug, “Do it for yourself. That’s what I do, and if other people can benefit from our efforts then so much the better. I’m not asking you guys to be saints, there will be plenty of perks as we move forward. After all, one of the things that I expect from this world we create is a place where those we care about are content and happy. I just don’t believe that we have to make others suffer to achieve our own ends, just as I would hope the people we are seeking to help wouldn’t expect us to suffer to ensure theirs.” Fuu brought out the food that they had ordered, which he ate rather enthusiastically. In between bites and compliments to the chef he continued, “I don’t expect an answer right now. Give it some thought. I hope to prove in time, The Black Foxes will be a positive force in this city, and perhaps soon after the entire country.”  
  
“What then, the entire continent?” Mugen had asked sarcastically.  
  
Menma paused as he was raising his cup to his lips. A wide smile appeared on his face before stating, “If it comes to that.”  
  
Despite himself, Mugen was intrigued by the offer, and was surprised when it appeared Jin was as well. Neither of them had agreed at the time, but the following day members of the Black Foxes had started hitting up the shops of their neighborhood asking for protection money. As Menma had foretold, most of them had quickly given in and begun paying. Mugen had felt rather helpless watching from the front of Fuu’s shop as the gang members walked through the neighborhood like they owned it. Which considering how Menma was sitting inside enjoying his wife’s cooking, and to make sure they didn’t interfere, he suppose they now did.  
  
However, just walking through the neighborhood they had previously been denied entry to wasn’t good enough for one of the men as he began approaching the tea house. Despite his wearing a mask that covered the lower portion of his face, Mugen had no trouble recognizing the satisfied smirk that the other man was wearing. When he stopped at the steps leading up to the entrance Mugen asked, “What the hell do you want Dobengal?”  
  
“I was hoping to speak with the owner of the establishment,” the masked man answered, his voice dripping with smugness.  
  
Fuu having been keeping tags on her husband quickly appeared before flatly asking, “What do you want?”  
  
“Since your guard dogs have been defanged,” Dobengal replied mockingly, and his smirk grew as he saw both men needing to restrain themselves from pulling their blades. “It’s time we talk about the matter of protecting your shop.”  
  
“Save it you jerk,” Fuu said angrily, “I’ll never pay into your protection racket. This shop is already under the best protection it can get.”  
  
“I think you better reconsider that,” the man said as he took a step menacingly towards his wife which caused both Jin and him to move in front of her with their swords drawn.  
  
Dobengal appeared pleased by the development, which doubled as all three of those in front of him stiffened as Menma appeared silently behind them. However, it was replaced with a frown as he said, “Miss Fuu, I’d like some more of those potstickers if you don’t mind.”  
  
Mugen looked back and could see his wife was scared since she knew they were in a bad position, but knowing it would be best to have her out of the line of fire said, “Get the man what he wants.” She nodded, and then moved back inside so Jin could subtly shift so that he would be able to charge the boss of the gang if it came to that.  
  
However, Menma had other ideas as he said, “You have your answer Dobengal. In the future, it would be smart not to sound like such an ass when making a sales pitch.”  
  
“Sales pitch,” the reprimanded man shouted, “Who the hell do you think we…”  
  
He was cut off though as Menma moved down the stairs faster than the men present could see, and clamped his hand over Dobengal’s throat. Then with none of the humor he had displayed thus far said, “I think you are my subordinate, and I remember giving you an order to ask these shops for a protection fee, and if they refused, accepting it.” He pushed the man back and focusing on one that had remained in the background asked, “Has my order been followed Ganju?”  
  
“A few of the men strained the line some, but for the most part it was followed.” Ganju rubbed his chin as he added, “Although to be fair, there was only one refusal so far.”  
  
Mugen was proud of his wife’s spine, and was surprised when the leader of the gang said, “Good. Have the men gather here for dinner then. I feel like celebrating.”  
  
A wide smile appeared on Ganju’s face as he said, “Yes boss!”  
  
He turned his back, and it appeared that Dobengal was going to attack his boss. But, he thought better of it as he instead stormed off. As Mugen turned to follow Menma in, he saw his wife watching from the doorway. She stopped them as she said, “While I appreciate the business. I don’t have the waitresses to handle so many guests.”  
  
“Koharu,” Menma said aloud as if talking to the wind, which proved not to be the case as she dropped down to land at the foot of the stairs.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“See if a few of the servers at the Foxes Lair will mind temping here for the evening. Tell them I’ll give them a bonus,” Menma stated causing Fuu’s eyes to grow wide. After Koharu left to complete her task, Menma then asked, “I trust there are no other complainants.”  
  
“No,” she replied already heading to the kitchen, “I’ll get started right away.”  
  
Fuu went all out with the feast, and Mugen could tell that she was happy to see her place filled with customers. Having served in a gang or two, he could see the men were all rough and tumble, but unlike most criminals he had spent time with, they seemed to carry themselves with a sense of pride. He suspected though that the Black Foxes not pleased with the current direction their gang was heading, had deciding not make an appearance as Dobengal wasn’t there.  
  
Menma appeared to not be troubled by it as he sat towards the back of the shop and eyed those gathered with a sense of pride. This caused Mugen to suspect that the dressing down he had given Dobengal earlier was in order to bring such a confrontation to a head to push the troublemakers out. Strangely enough, knowing the dark-haired man was offering him a place in what he hoped to turn his gang into, filled him with a sense of satisfaction. A feeling his wife was giving off as her food was complimented by the various gang members currently enjoying it.  
  
He turned his gaze away as Jin sat near him by the entrance before stating, “He is a curious man.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Menma,” Jin stated, before explaining, “It is clear to me now that he had us all dancing in his hand since the beginning.”  
  
“What are you talking about? Just fucking speak clearly instead of all this cryptic bullshit!”  
  
Jin’s eyes flashed dangerously, and Mugen was more than ready to respond with violence, but Fuu suddenly shouted upon seeing the signs of their preparing to face each other, “If you’re going to kill each other do it outside. You’re not going to ruin the best night my shop has seen by getting blood all over the place.”  
  
The men packing the shop erupted into laughter, causing both of them to relax back into their seats. After a moment Jin explained, “From the moment he appeared yesterday, he planned all of this.”  
  
“Sure,” Mugen stated, “I figured he wanted to cause that Dobengal ass to lose some face.”  
  
“Not just that,” Jin corrected causing Mugen to stare at him in confusion. “He weakened our position so the other shops would begin to pay for protection. However, he even counted on Fuu refusing to go along with it, and so despite weakening us as protectors. Is now hosting this banquet here to undo the damage he did. He is making it clear this shop is to be left alone, regardless of whether we accept his offer or not. In fact, with word spreading the boss of the Black Foxes enjoys this shop, I would imagine Fuu will not have any trouble attracting customers going forward.”  
  
Mugen thought it over for a moment, but then stood as he moved to approach the Black Foxes’ boss. He stopped though as Jin asked, “What are you doing?”  
  
“I don’t know about everything you just said,” Mugen answered scratching his chin, “But if you’re right, then it means that my days are going to be pretty boring from here on out. I might not be the wild dog that I once was, but I know that I ain’t ready to just sit on the porch sunning myself just yet.” Moving to the table Menma was sitting at with Koharu pressed into his side, he sat across from the leader as he said, “Alright, I’m in.”  
  
A moment later Jin sat next to him stating, “As am I.”  
  
A wide smile appeared on his face as Menma said, “Miss Fuu, keep the food and drink coming as this celebration needs to last until dawn. It’s now about welcoming our two newest members.” A large cheer erupted from the other men as the hefted their glasses to mirror their boss.  
  
Mugen had been more then willing to join in with the celebration, perhaps a bit too willing as he had snuck Fuu off for a quickie that had apparently gotten her pregnant with their newest child. Although it could have been any number of nights that had followed he supposed as he never tired of her.  
  
Letting go of the past to focus on the present, he asked Jin, “So what is so important that you had to get me on my day off?”  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Koharu sat in a banquet room located in the brothel that was the Fox’s Lair as she waited for two more of her lieutenants to arrive. As she waited, she pondered how running a gang was disturbingly similar to running a shinobi village. For starters, both entities in a sense sustained themselves through the suffering of their fellow man, and by offering a means to handle it. For a shinobi village like Konoha that was providing trained killers to handle a country or town’s problems through military means. Less reputable villages, on the other hand would offer their services in creating those problems in the first, which although she knew Konoha had engaged in its own toppling of regimes, in the past she tried not to count them as they were the work of Danzou working in the shadows. However, she had to admit her village had engaged in such underhanded practices, although not for profit, but for what it viewed as security reasons. However, while she would say that there were still reasons for a government to topple another from the shadows, she was well aware that it was a tool which was easily corruptible and more often than not led to an ends justify the means mentality.  
  
A gang though often offered an escape from the suffering as a means to deal with it. For instance, if one lived in a country that had been all but been run and ruined by a villain that had used it to fuel his own ambitions to destroy his home, leading to a country where most towns were lawless and run by gangs, then a night at a brothel or gambling house could be just what the doctor ordered. Granted, what they offered amounted to little more than the promise of dreams being fulfilled, and only a short-term escapism. But, sometimes that was enough if the daily grind was horrendous enough. Granted, there were other services a gang could offer which would have made them perhaps even closer to a shinobi village such as eliminating someone for a price. Yet, that was one of many that the Black Foxes refused to delve into.  
  
Perhaps more striking for her though was how both a gang and a shinobi village responded to people not respecting their territories. For a shinobi village, while it went without saying that they would defend the borders of the country that it called home. They also tended to be rather protective of countries that produced clients for them. The troubles between Suna and Konoha, that Orochimaru had taken advantage of was born of Konoha’s unfair trade practices which had allowed them to lower their prices when sending shinobi to countries that had traditional hired Suna-nin. But, even before that, if one Shinobi village had been hired by a country that traditional bought the services of another, it almost guaranteed the new village’s shinobi would experience complications. Most often in the form of the old village sending shinobi to sabotage the mission or eliminating the new village’s shinobi. Granted, it was a gamble as if the old village’s shinobi messed up and were exposed then it would tarnish their home’s reputation instead. But, more often than not it was worth the risk as each village felt every mission counted in regards to bringing in cash. When a gang had the control of one if its territory challenged, the results were strikingly similar, and dealt with in the same harsh manner.  
  
Koharu was looking at a map of Ironfog which was laid out before her and the other gathered lieutenants. She had already dispersed the clone that Naruto had left behind and which pretended to be Menma when he was busy elsewhere. She felt it was fortuitous that the attack on Ganju happened when it did as he was currently heading to Ame in order to attend the Akatsuki Ceremony. As otherwise, she would have to lead the counterattack without him, since she couldn’t take the chance that his clone would be dispelled, and reveal he wasn’t actually there. Not to mention, if word got back to Kumo that Menma knew the shadow clone jutsu, she figured the house of cards that they built about Naruto and Menma being two different people would come crashing down. She believed her lover would find a way to separate himself from the Hokage’s entourage long enough to help her deal with the current crisis. But, she couldn’t wait for him to appear. Particularly, as time was of the essence since she felt the best way to deal with the matter was to hit back fast and hard. Her hope being that it would prevent a war from erupting between the two gangs, not because she feared they couldn’t win. But, because they didn’t have the assets in place if they did. The White Whale gang easily dwarfed them in size and territory, and while she liked to believe that she alone was a military force that the Whale had never once experienced in person. The problem she had would be holding the territory that they gained with the other gang’s downfall. Much like with Jin and Mugen, she found that the devil she knew was preferable to the one that would arise by taking the Whale out.  
  
Therefore, her intention was to hurt him by taking the docks which was the only territory his gang held in Ironfog, before then quickly giving him a shot at peace. It was a gamble because she had already hurt the man’s pride once back when she had entered his base of operations and demanded for him to turn over the contract of a business ran by the father of a woman Jin was sweet on, and after he had refused, demonstrated why it would be in his best interests to listen to her. With that being the case, if she hurt his pride again, he may decide the fully enter into a war with the Black Foxes. But, she was still confident that the odds of that happening were slim. He had other docks in his territory, and since the Whale had tried to destroy them once over the decree that the Black Foxes wouldn’t allow drugs to be sold in their territory, and failed. Having a distribution center in Ironfog didn’t make much sense.  
  
Still, when a person’s pride was damaged too far, sometimes the need to strike back defied all logic. Yet, Koharu didn’t believe the Whale had gotten to that point. Although, she would admit that she found his actions perplexing, since while the intelligence she had received on the Whale’s actions had suggested he had beefed up the men he had at the docks, she had assumed it was just a defensive measure in case the Black Foxes decided to seize the territory after their recent skirmishes. Up until the attack on Ganju, she would have said he was behaving exactly as she expected as his men had taken great pains not to provoke them. Which was what made the attack so strange, as there hadn’t been any strengthening in the defenses of the nearby towns to suggest the White Whale was planning another major offensive. As a result, it felt like some other player had entered into the situation, and had decided to provoke them to see how they responded. It was a prospect which worried her, since it would seem the Whale was letting this person do as they pleased. Which suggested to her, he was prepared to lose the docks, as angering the person stirring things up was a far worse proposition for him. She made a mental note to ask Ibiki to dig into the group’s past and see if there was another more powerful one pulling the strings from the shadows. She hoped it wasn’t the one Naruto was hoping to provoke into making contact with them, as she didn’t feel the Black Foxes were strong enough yet to face such an organization.  
  
Mugen and Jin entered the room, so she stated, “You took your sweet time gentleman.”  
  
“Hey! Cut me a break,” Mugen replied as he took a seat, “Today was supposed to be my day off. Where’s the big man anyway?”  
  
“Sadly, it was his as well, and he’s out of the village. I sent a carrier hawk to him, but I don’t know if he’ll arrive before we head in.” Koharu said hoping Naruto showed soon since it would be bad form to have another major battle, especially with the Black Foxes’ pride having been stung in such a manner, without him making an appearance. “As some of you are aware, Ganju was attacked today during his patrol. From what we have gathered thus far, a White Whale dealer decided to ignore our decree about selling Dust in our area of control. Ganju gave chase, and then was severely beaten before being tossed into our gaming house. I’m of the opinion that this was a setup to provoke a response from us.”  
  
“So, what you’re saying we should just sit on our hands,” Mugen asked sounding disappointed.  
  
“Hardly,” Koharu replied with restrained anger, “One of our members was attacked, and that action can only be responded to in one way. However, we need to have a measured reply or else this situation could spiral out of control.”  
  
“Screw that,” Mugen shouted, “We should just crush them. Hit the Whale’s main base of operations and take his head. The rest will scatter, he doesn’t have anyone that can stand up against our heavy hitters.”  
  
“Ganju’s current condition would suggest otherwise,” Koharu countered.  
  
“Has he been able to identify who attacked him?” Jin asked, before adjusting his glasses.  
  
“Unfortunately, not,” Koharu answered, “The doctors still have him sedated due to the head trauma.”  
  
Jin nodded, before asking, “Are we sure this plot is one being perpetrated by the White Whale? I find it strange that they would suddenly be able to field someone capable of taking out Ganju. It is possible that he was overwhelmed, but I had the impression his wounds were the work of a single individual.”  
  
“I concur,” Koharu stated. “However, the dealer Ganju chased was a known member of the White Whale, so while it might be the work of some unknown party stirring things up. It would appear they are at least involved in some manner. Even if they aren’t, with it appearing that they are, we still need to respond or risk losing face.”  
  
“Yes,” Jin said after a moment of reflection before adding, “Should I assume our waiting isn’t just due to Menma not being here, but to give the Whale some time to make it clear to us if he is or isn’t involved?”  
  
“Indeed,” Koharu replied, “But also to go over the plan to achieve our objective, which is to take control of the docks. Jin and Mugen, I want you two to select twenty of our best men. We’ll be the primary attack force. The rest of you divvy up the remaining members and establish a perimeter around the docks. I don’t want the fighting to spread into the village.” Receiving various forms that her orders had been received and understood, she said, “Good, we’ll leave in the hour.”  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Naruto cursed as he neared the docks and the sounds of fighting grew louder. He had received the memories of his Menma clone while heading to Ame as part of Tsunade’s Entourage. He had been in the midst of training with Kakashi to create a wind clone in anticipation of the upcoming battle, since he expected to fight Sasuke again and wanted a move the Uchiha hadn’t heard of before. Kakashi had been in the midst of telling him a wind clone wouldn’t be all that effective, as what made his lightning clone so dangerous was the inherent nature of electricity when he had received Koharu’s report. Before he had needed to think up an excuse to slip away for the benefit of those not aware of his Family, Tsunade had ordered him back to Konoha claiming she needed him to pick up a file she had forgotten. He had protested, for appearance sake, asking why him, which she had replied because of his mastery of the Hiraishin jutsu.  
  
He had then promptly teleported away, believing his lover would state for the benefit of the others that he should have waited to give her a kunai so he could teleport back. Now with a few days of leeway, Naruto had appeared in Konoha to apply his Menma accessories such as dyeing his hair, and putting in the red contacts. Not to mention, making out with Yoshino to absorb some of her chakra in case the troublemakers were from Kumo and were hoping to draw him out in order to compare his chakra to when he had helped Yugito defect.  
  
Leaping to the roof of one of the warehouses along the dock, he could see that the Black Foxes weren’t faring nearly as well as the previous times they had clashed with members of the White Whale. It only took a few seconds to determine why, which was that outside of being outnumbered, an unfortunate side effect of their strict membership standards as finding criminals with good hearts was harder than a lot of media led one to believe. This time the White Whale were fielding someone that appeared to be able to fight on par with Koharu who often acted as an equalizer for the lack of manpower. This was allowing the more rank and file members of the White Whale to isolate Mugen and Jin as well as the other men they had brought. He could see that the two were being hamstrung as many of those men were wounded, forcing them to defend them while also fending off the opposing gang.  
  
He focused on the woman currently squaring off against Koharu, and despite the woman standing in an almost mocking manner, he couldn’t detect many holes in her stance. Moreover, he knew she was a serious threat as Koharu was dedicating almost all of her focus on the woman, which as she flashed before several handsigns before firing several fireballs at her opponent, a member of the Whales decided to tack advantage as he broke from the ring surrounding the other Black Foxes to bury his sword in her back. Naruto was about to teleport to Koharu, as he wouldn’t make it in time otherwise, however he paused as the left eye of the woman that his lover was facing began to glow with a purple energy. She then raised her right hand as her body was covered in chakra similar in color as the eye was producing and as the fireballs hit it, the jutsu exploded rather ineffectually. The woman then turned on her heel before leaping into the air, and launched an energy projectile of her own. However, rather than hitting Koharu, it slammed into the man that had been about to stab her in the back.  
  
Naruto having moved closer across the rooftops as the woman resumed her stance, he could just make her out as she said with a tone of annoyance, “Hey loser, how about you finish off the meal you already have on your plate before trying to steal mine.” However, he paused as her gaze shifted to him, and as it focused on him, he noticed that her left eye seemed to roll in its socket before a yin-yang symbol appeared. It then returned to normal while she licked her lips like she was anticipating a meal before saying, “Although, it looks like the main course has arrived.”  
  
He dropped down to the ground, and was pleased to see that despite a few of his men looking rather bloodied up, it appeared for the most part all the members of the Black Foxes were still breathing. While many of their spirits seemed buoyed by his arrival, since they had seen his abilities when he crushed the gang the Foxes had been before, he noticed his presence also seemed to send a chilling effect through many of the members of the White Whale despite their not seeing him fight previously. He attributed it to their having seen Koharu in actios and so imagined if she was following his orders he had to be even more impressive.  
  
Turning his masked gaze towards the woman that had been facing Koharu, he said, “Just a hunch here, but I’m guessing you’re the reason for my man being laid up in the hospital.”  
  
The woman gave a smirk before replying, “I was just having a little fun. I didn’t think he’d break so easily.”  
  
“I see,” Naruto said letting some anger enter into his voice, “In that case, I hope there won’t be any complaints if I leave you in a similar state.”  
  
“Do you really think you can?” the woman countered sounding amused, “I mean I heard your captain was supposed to be someone impressive. But she’s hardly any better than your other man was.”  
  
Naruto noticed Koharu stiffen, but he placed a calming hand on her shoulder before stepping before her as he replied, “From the jutsu I saw just now, Koharu has been holding herself back. Most likely because it doesn’t due the people of Ironfog any good for her to force the White Whale out while leveling the docks in the process.”  
  
“How gallant of you to protect her pride like that?” the woman stated dismissively. “But talk is cheap.”  
  
“Indeed,” Naruto stated holding his hand out with the palm facing skywards. He gathered his chakra in it, and what appeared was a black shape resembling an atom thanks in part to the chakra he siphoned from Yoshino. Looking over his shoulder, he said “Koharu if you will.” She nodded and shunshined to appear in front of the other members of the Black Foxes. Flashing through hand signs a large dome of stone sprang up between them and the members of the White Whale, at which point Naruto released the hold on his jutsu. A large wave of chakra exploded forth which leveled all of the men standing outside of the dome. The woman’s eye flashed as she was surrounded by chakra again, but this time she struggled to remain standing as the pressure of the jutsu threatened to blow her backwards.  
  
As the jutsu’s effect began to lessen, she stood straighter and saw that the men that had been blown over appeared to be struggling as if some unseen force was holding them in place. She whistled appreciatively, and was about to say something taunting.  
  
However, Naruto didn’t give her the chance as he charged her and threw a punch which she managed to dodge. Although, from the look of confusion on her face, he suspected that she had done so on instinct rather than having seen him move. As she focused on him, her left eye flashed again showing the yin-yang symbol once more, but then began to glow with a constant purple energy. A hungry looking smile appeared as she stated, “You might just be fun to play with after all.”  
  
The woman tried to slam a knee into his midsection due to their close proximity, but as he dodged backward, she revealed it was meant to be a kick as she extended her leg to connect with his skull. Naruto ducked down and in the opposite direct of her kick as he moved to sweep the leg she was standing on. Connecting, he knocked her off her feet, and although she hit the ground, she managed to roll away. Yet, rather than trying to create some distance between them, she leapt forward with a pinwheel kick that he managed to avoid by leaping backwards, with her foot just barely missing his chin. As she landed, he charged in close to limit her ability to kick at him, and kept her on the heels of her feet by throwing a series of punches.  
  
Although on the defensive, he noticed the smile never fell from her face as she managed to gracefully avoid his blows. Behind him, he could hear Koharu’s dome crumbling, and knew she and the others would be able to secure the White Whale members who were still paralyzed as a result of the chakra wave he had hit them with, so shifted his focus solely onto his opponent. Although Koharu hadn’t had time to speak to him upon his arrival, he suspected she would share his opinion that he eye the woman was using was one of the techno-organic organs that had supposedly been in development by Sky Country scientists for Koyuki’s uncle. Recalling how they had disappeared shortly after Doto’s defeat, and how it appeared Shadaloo was now producing items based on those designs, Naruto believed it was likely the woman was in some way connected to the criminal organization.  
  
On the one hand, he was pleased since the reason that he had created the Menma persona was to attract the attention of a group called the Shadow Cabal which Ibiki had theorized may be sponsoring people like Sasuke to spread chaos. Which although Shadaloo seemed to be its own entity, it could have some ties to the Cabal. However, he was also rather unsettled at the idea of having attracted such attention so soon, since the Black Foxes were still relatively small in comparison to many of the other gangs which called the Land of Rice Paddies home. The uneasy feeling was due to the fact that although the other Black Foxes were technically criminals, he had come to generally care for them as many weren’t bad people. Many instead had found themselves in poor circumstances which had led them to join the gang or in some cases it was even a family tradition. While many had bristled at the direction he was taking the Black Foxes initially, those that had stayed were currently coming around to the idea that they might attain a sense of legitimacy through the gang’s new outlook. As such, he feared he had attracted the attention of a rival group too powerful to be faced with their current numbers, and as a result, it would be the members of the Black Foxes who suffered.  
  
Naruto was forced to block as he raised his arms to ward off a kick that his opponent managed to get off. After her leg hit his forearm, he quickly grabbed her by the calf and turning tossed her so that she would smash into one of the warehouses. However, she managed to get her feet positioned so that as she hit the wall, they hit first allowing her to compress her legs like a spring, which she then used to launch herself at him with a flying kick. Naruto turned his body so that she flew past him, but upon her landing, she simply crouched down and turned so she could launch herself at him again. He was forced to block which pushed him back and she then began throwing a variety of kicks which kept him on the defensive.  
  
While Naruto avoid her legs, he couldn’t help noticing the wicked smirk showing her enjoyment of their fight. He found it strange, since he was of the opinion that if she was an agent of Shadaloo sent to help the Whale against the Black Foxes, with the rival gang leader’s forces currently removed from the equation, it meant she had failed. Yet, her demeanor gave no indication that she was upset or worried about this. As a result, it left him with the impression that although she had likely been sent to find out why the sale of drugs into Ironfog had stopped, she wasn’t all that concerned with getting the flow of drugs going again.  
  
If anything, he was beginning to suspect that her true aim had been in manipulating them to attack the Whale and take the docks from him. The attack on Ganju while serious, could have ended with his death, and instead of letting him die where she had attacked him. She had instead tossed him into one of the Foxes’ establishments ensuring he would receive medical attention.  
  
He noticed that her attacks were getting slower and weaker, making him believe that her left eye had been augmenting her abilities. Finding that he was better able to read her moves, he dodged a kick by leaning back and once she whiffed, quickly surged forward to grab her by the neck. He spun her around, used his free hand to grab an arm which he wrenched behind her back before pulling her close. He squirmed against him to get free, but stopped as he said, “You’ve been a naughty one haven’t you? Perhaps, I should take you over my knee, and give you a few spankings.”  
  
“Aren’t you the perv,” she said although in a teasing manner, “Do you treat all your enemies like that?”  
  
“Only the pretty ones,” Naruto replied before adding, “Especially when they aren’t as bad as they try to appear to be.”  
  
“Don’t kid yourself,” the woman replied with some hardness bleeding into her voice, “I’m plenty bad.”  
  
“Perhaps,” Naruto said, “But, in that case, I would have to wonder why you didn’t finish off Ganju. It was in your power to do so. I also imagine that your mission here was to insure the flow of drugs into Ironfog resumed, I don’t think your bosses in Shadaloo are going to be pleased with these results. One would almost be inclined to believe you provoked us into taking these docks.”  
  
“Don’t you have a high opinion of yourself,” she replied her tone switching to amusement. “What makes you believe I though a bunch of hick gangsters were going to be a match for me?”  
  
“Then a test perhaps?”  
  
“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she replied as she stiffened against him.  
  
Naruto felt surprised by her reaction, but was also caught offguard by her left eye beginning to glow. He was then blown off his feet as the energy exploded outward in a blinding flash and in similar manner as his earlier jutsu. He landed against the wall of one of the warehouses, and he blinked the dots from his vision. He frowned as he looked to where they had been standing and found her already gone. But looking to a nearby rooftop found her standing on the edge looking back over her shoulder. She then dropped out of sight with what Naruto assumed was probably a smirk on her lips.  
  
Koharu approached him, and keeping her voice low said, “If that woman is working with the organization that I suspect she is. We could be in serious trouble. They aren’t going to like us taking these docks.”  
  
“I don’t think we have to worry about them,” Naruto stated and although she was wearing a mask, he could tell she was confused by his reply. Although he knew she would trust his gut, he explained, “I imagine that if the Whale is aligned with Shadaloo, and they cared deeply about what happened here, they wouldn’t have sent her to deal with us.”  
  
Koharu inclined her head before asking loud enough that everyone could hear as she hitched a thumb in the direction of White Whale members, “What should we do with these guys?”  
  
“I say we gut them,” Mugen suggested menacingly as he held his sword over his shoulder.  
  
“It would simplify matters,” Jin suggest calmly, which seemed to scare the rival gang members more.  
  
Naruto smirked beneath his mask, but said, “Escort them out of the town.” His gaze then drifted in the direction he had last seen the mysterious woman in, and wondered if their paths would cross again.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Juri Han frowned as the boat that she was on pulled into the hidden dock of Shadaloo’s main base. Despite her loss to Menma, she had actually been in a great mood. However, seeing some of Bison’s favorite dolls waiting at the dock, she felt her good cheer leaving her. Leaping from the boat before it was fully moored, she addressed the blonde that was called Killer Bee, “Take me to your leader, Doll.”  
  
“This way,” the woman replied in a monotonal voice that most of the dolls had, except for when in combat. There she imagined most of their true personalities came out, although still with their programmed loyalty to Bison. She suspected the reason the procedure functioned in that manner was because Bison had no interest in them outside of their combat abilities. Despite hating Bison with every fiber of her being, she at least gave him credit in that his respect for strength overrode his more baser instincts.  
  
After all, it was one of the reasons that she was a member of Shadaloo despite him knowing of her desire to see him dead. For a brief moment, she flashed back to being a small child who had just lost an eye in the Shadaloo attack that had claimed her parents because her father had been willing to prosecute a member of the gang Bison had valued despite the danger because he had believed it the right thing to do. A child who upon learning the reason for what had happened had vowed to get revenge no matter what she needed to become in the process, even one of Shadaloo’s guinea pigs if necessary. Yet, despite all she had done and sacrificed, she still could not defeat Bison as she had tried on several occasions only to be beaten and awake in the infirmary as if she hadn’t just staged an assassination attempt. She knew the reason Bison kept her around was because it amused him to see her struggle vainly against him, as well as it showed the others that he feared nothing because he was extremely confident in his own power.  
  
Following in Killer Bee’s wake, she noticed a new doll was guarding the throne room. She frowned as the woman was wearing a bandana over what appeared to be reddish brown hair. She had rather thick eyebrows as well as blue eyes, but what stood out the most to Juri was the bruises that she sported. Which although the Doll training program was rough, from the lack of muscular the newest one had, she suspected that she hadn’t been much of a fighter before being reprogrammed. That made her curious as the other dolls, had all been competent fighters well before being captured and turned into loyal servants of Bison. A fate Juri expected to receive someday when Bison tired of toying with her.  
  
Giving the strange out of place doll no further thought, she stepped into the throne room, and winced as the grating voice of Shadaloo’s new number two man said, “You dare show your face before the Mighty Lord Bison.”  
  
Juri stuck her pinky in her ear as if to clear it of an irritant, before mockingly saying, “Have I ever told you how much I wish you would just die already?”  
  
“You impudent brat,” F.A.N.G shouted as he dropped down into his fighting stance, “I may not have been a member of Shadaloo for as long as you, but my quick rise through the ranks should impress upon you my worth.”  
  
“Oh please,” Juri said dismissively, “You’re only here because your time in Kumo’s Vault has helped with some of the research going on, and you were somewhat useful in helping us steal that body that Sasuke wanted.”  
  
“Lord Bison,” F.A.N.G said angrily, “Just give me the word and I shall deal with this trash in under two minutes.”  
  
Bison just chuckled, before replying, “Some day perhaps. But, for now there is no need. You’ve done well Juri.” F.A.N.G spun in confusion as his mouth dropped down in shock, not that Juri could blame him as even she was taken aback. Shadaloo’s leader smirked before standing from his throne, “I sent you to find out why the flow of Dust into Ironfog was falling and you succeeded.”  
  
“But Lord Bison,” F.A.N.G said sounding disappointed, “She only made a mess of things.”  
  
“True,” Bison replied, “Which is why I sent her. What was worse than the Black Foxes decreeing that their territory was a Dust free zone, was that the Whale failed to rectify it. He has grown complacent and so sending her in, has further weakened his position. Soon both matters will be deal with, and all without us needing to get distracted from our current project.” He let a wide grin appear as he addressed the rebellious woman, “Surely, now you understand even when you think you are acting against me, you are still acting well within my calculations.”  
  
F.A.N.G turned towards her also wearing a smile, which Juri would love to have kicked in, but instead asked calmly, “Are we done here then?”  
  
Bison retook his throne as he said, “You’re dismissed.”  
  
Juri waved disrespectfully, and remained calm until she reached her room at which point she smashed anything within reach. When the anger finally left her system, she stripped out of her clothes in order to have a soothing shower. Upon stepping in, and turning the water on, she sighed as she leaned forward to rest her head against the wall. As the water ran down her back and shoulders, a part of her felt like crying as she knew she had allowed herself to become a monster, and while truthfully somewhere along the way she had stopped caring. It was moments like now that she wondered if it had been worth it since she felt she was no closer to accomplishing her goal.  
  
However, instead of giving into her despair, a smile appeared as she suspected that Bison had made a large miscalculation in underestimating the Leader of the Black Foxes. Having faced him at her best, and having replayed their fight in her mind, she suspected that he had been holding back against her. It hadn’t been out of disrespect as was the case with Bison, but almost like he had purposefully restricted what moves he could use as at times she felt he had fought against his instincts. She felt a tingle between her legs as she recalled the feeling of being pressed against him, and found she couldn’t think of a reason not to indulge in her imagination picturing what might have happened if their flirting had continued. She let out a soft moan as her finger traced along her slit, while pretending it was Menma as the memories of their fight got her more and more excited.  
  
Before getting completely lost in her fantasy, she decided that she’d sit back and see how the events in the Land of Rice Paddies transpired. If they went as Bison suspected, then she’d have been wrong so stood to lose nothing. But, if not, well then, she may have found the ally that she needed to take down Bison, and perhaps someone who could satisfy her in all the ways that mattered, including fighting. “Mmm,” she moaned as she slid a finger inside her while picturing herself being taken in a just deposed Bison’s throne by the man that she hoped would help her make all her fantasies a reality.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Taro listened to the sounds of battle as his men fought against the group that had raised up in the few weeks after his latest setback against the Foxes, and was currently seeking to replace him as the power that ran the underworld in the Land of Rice Paddies. Not for the first time did he wish that he had been a different type of gangster. But, deep in his heart, he knew the sudden regret was generated by the same fear a mouse felt when cornered by a cat. He hated that fear as he stood from behind his desk and began stripping off his shirt as the sound of violence died down. Moving to the front of his desk, he waited for those that sought his head, and promised to fight his way free to start over to get his revenge. Not only on the Black Foxes, but those currently challenging him and even Shadaloo as they hadn’t answered his request for aid.  
  
The door to his office was kicked in and only a single man stood there instead of the horde that he had been expecting. The large man was extremely muscular as the left side of his torso was exposed which along with the rest of the clothes that he was garbed in, it almost made him appear to be a monk of some sort. Especially due to the large prays beads that he wore around his neck. Tattooed to his forehead, was the mon of the gang he ran, which having sensed the weakness that had resulted from his losses against the Black Foxes had launched the series of attacks on all his holdings.  
  
Dropping into his fighter’s stance Taro said, “Jiemma of Sabertooth…”  
  
However, that was as far as he got before Jiemma’s chakra flared powerfully, and then holding his hand out he used his Explosive Release to generate an explosion on the spot where the man was standing. When the dust cleared all that remained was a charred spot on the ground. Without a word Jiemma entered the office fully, and approaching the dead man’s desk, easily tossed it aside before sitting in the seat.  
  
A moment later, his daughter followed him in as she said, “It looks like Whale was a toothless as some of the species that he was named after.”  
  
Her father just grunted, so Minerva Orland said, “I’ve already heard back from the other raiding parties. All the White Whale strongholds belong to us now.”  
  
“Not all,” her father said gruffly, “The Warehouses he lost to the Black Foxes still aren’t.”  
  
“True,” Minerva replied, “Then why didn’t you order a group to hit Ironfog. Kill both gangs with one stone as it were.”  
  
“Don’t be a fool,” her father replied causing her to scowl which melted into fear as he settled his pupil-less eyes on her, “We struck the Whale because his men’s moral was the lowest it has ever been. This was the advantage that we needed to overcome their superior numbers. But, if we fought the Foxes at the same time, it could have resulted in them aligning against us.”  
  
“Yes father,” Minerva said subserviently, “Then what are your orders?”  
  
Jiemma stroked his beard before saying, “Order the men to secure and fortify their positions in case some surviving members of the White Whale or some other group try to take them from us. We’ll then begin to recruit new members to make sure we can hold our territory. Give the strongest fighters from the Whales a chance to join us.”  
  
“And if they don’t?”  
  
“Make sure they understand that there is only one acceptable answer,” Jiemma replied.  
  
“What about the Foxes?”  
  
“They’ll keep for now,” her father answered. “They didn’t press their advantage after hurting the Whale because they know they don’t have the men. Our own recruitment needs will insure they remain small until it is time to deal with them.”  
  
“Yes father,” Minerva said as she moved to leave the office. However, upon reaching the doorway she paused as she suggested, “Perhaps it might prove beneficial to offer them a chance to join us willingly. We do owe them some respect for weakening the Whale enough for us to make the kill.”  
  
“Perhaps,” Jiemma said, “But I doubt their leader would bend the knee to me. He was willing to stand against the Whale for as silly a reason as to ensure Dust wasn’t sold in his territory. If nothing else the kid has a spine.”  
  
“As you say father, but it is something to at least consider as a means to gain some understanding of his character.”  
  
“We’ll see,” Jiemma replied, “But for now, see about implementing the orders that you have already been given.”  
  
Minerva inclined her head, and turned to do as she was told. However, she hoped her father would take her advice since she was curious about the Leader of the Black Foxes, since he had turned one of the least powerful gangs into a force that could stand against what had up until today been considered the strongest. It baffled her that a man that possessed that kind of strength, seemed content to remain in his small backwater town. Granted, she knew that he might be smart enough to realize that he didn’t have the capacity to expand at the moment, but if anything, that just made her all the more curious since he hadn’t tried to take advantage of the chaos caused by Sabertooth’s going to war against the White Whale. Although she felt it was nonsense, a part of her wondered if it might have been due to his wanting the chaos to settle down as quickly as possible so the people caught in the middle didn’t suffer. At least that would be her guess based on what she had heard from their newest recruit Dobengal. Which to her was foolish, since it would ensure his group was the sole target of whoever won. However, she supposed that she would find out in time one way or another, so reaching the rest of the strike team began passing out the orders that would secure their victory and ensure that her path crossed Menma’s sooner rather than later.  
  
**Author’s note: Hello everyone, and Merry Christmas. Or, Happy Holidays. Which ever you prefer. Now I imagine some people are asking, “Now wait one moment their Mister Lemon Sage, what is the point of our voting in your poll if you’re going to work on the Third Place story in favor of the current leader?” Well, to answer your very fair questions, I chose to go with this one since I wanted to thank the very talented artist StikyfinkaZ-003. Not only did he create the Eroninja fan group on Deviantart, he’s also the talented artist that has drawn the comix and chapter pages. Furthermore, he was doing a free commission for people for something he calls Drawecember, and despite all he’s done up to this point, asked me what I would like as one for a gift. So, knowing he enjoys Juri Han, this was my gift to him in return, since I had planned to introduce her during this chapter regardless of when I worked on it. So Stiky, my friend I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it makes up for some of the lackluster comments you received for some of your other December gifts.**  
  
**To everyone else, I hope you enjoy the chapter as well, and know how much I appreciate all the reviews and comments you have shared with me over the years. I will endeavor to have the latest chapter of Eroninja out around the New Year holiday. From there, I’ll probably work on the LBB chapter which focuses on Samui’s team, before working on The Pride. I hope you will hear from me before the New Year, but if not, let me wish everyone a Happy Holidays once more, and a Happy New Year! Until next time, Take Care! Sincerely, The Lemon Sage.**


End file.
